Gone
by lovewriter1991
Summary: What if someone were to come in the way of your future plans? Rachel felt she had to leave Lima without telling anyone. What is the reason? Is her love for Finn the only thing she is taking with her? Finchel
1. Leaving

**Thank you for checking out this story. I don't know how long it is going to be, but there is just something about it that I love. I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Thank you for supporting all of my other stories as well. It is good to know that they are being read. This is the first time that I have written Quinn like this and I'm still getting used to it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

May 12th, 2012

Rachel Berry was miserable. She was on the floor of the last stall in the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She never imagined that her life would change so much at the end of her senior year. Who would have thought that a little white stick could change her destiny? Now she was not meant to be a Broadway star, but a mom was more in her cards now.

Rachel had been dating her boyfriend, Finn, for a year. They were very much in love, but were they ready to be parents? Would they be able to make it? She knew the only way she would be able to tell was tell him what was going on and see what he wanted to do with it. No matter what she knew she was going to keep the child. She had been through so much in her own life because of being adopted. She never wanted to subject her child to that.

She stood up and walked out of the stall only to be met by her arch enemy. Quinn Fabray had been making Rachel's life a living nightmare since the beginning of high school. She had an evil grin on her face. She asked, "What is it that you are hiding there, Rach?"

Rachel went to the sink to wash her hands and said, "I'm not hiding anything. Plus, I don't think that is much of your business."

Quinn chuckled evilly. "Oh, I think you are hiding something. Something that you won't be able to hide much longer. Come one man hands, I know you are pregnant."

Rachel stuttered, "What?"

"Don't forget that I have been there before. So, is your baby daddy Puckerman, too?"

Rachel shook her head no. "I love Finn and I would never cheat on him."

"Do you really think that Finn will give up on everything he has going for him because you are carrying his spawn? I don't think so. He may say he loves you, but do you really think he does. I mean enough to go into debt and live in a little hole in the wall apartment with you and a crying baby. I don't think so."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave. I want you to get out of here after graduation. Don't tell Hudson where you are going. Just let him live his life with someone he really loves. Let him be a football star like he is meant to be. Get rid of your baby and go on with your crazy Broadway dreams that are never going to happen."

Rachel said, "I will NEVER get rid of my baby! No matter what you say."

"If you don't leave then I'll tell everyone that Finn isn't the baby's father."

"But he is!"

Quinn laughed. "Who will believe you?"

"Why do you think people will believe you?"

"I just know they will. Finn will hate you and leave you anyway. Then I will finally get what I want. I will have the man I always wanted and you will be out of the way. On second thought, why don't you stay."

Rachel was in tears. She went running out of the bathroom.

* * *

Finn caught his girlfriend in his arms as she went running by. He asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

"I'm leaving."

"Are you not feeling well? I can take you home."

Rachel shook her head no. "No. You should stay. I'm just going to go home and get some sleep."

"I'll come check on you after school then. I love you. I hope you feel better, baby."

Rachel tried to smile, but when he called her baby she just wanted to puke. She gave him one last kiss. She couldn't get herself to say that she loved him, too. Then she was out the door to her car.

* * *

Rachel got to her house as quickly as she could. She ran up to her room and packed a bag. She cried the whole time. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She knew her dads and Finn were going to hate her, but she would rather them hate just her and not her baby that she loved so much already.

Rachel managed to get what she needed packed in her car and she was gone before her dads got home from work or Finn came to check on her.

She left a small note that said,

_"Dad, Daddy and Finn,_

_I am so sorry that I just left this way. It is not something that I wanted to do, but I had to. It was for the best interest of all of us. I love the three of you so much. I would never mean to hurt you on purpose, but I didn't want you to hate me. I am going to New York early. Don't try to find me. This is just something I have to do. Thank you for being such a big part of my life. I don't know who I would be without the three of you._

_Finn, I know you must hate me for this, but I didn't want you to hate me for other reasons. I hope you have a wonderful life. I know you are going to make it big. You have so much talent. Put it to good use. I hope you find love someday with someone that can truly make you happy._

_Thank you again for loving me, all three of you. I don't know if I will ever see you again, but I hope you know how grateful I am to have been loved by you._

_Sincerely, Rachel Berry *"_

Rachel cried as she folded the letter and left it on the table. She went out to her car and made her way to New York to start her new life. She was really on her own with her baby and that scared her, but she would do anything for her baby.

* * *

Finn came to the Berry house to check on his girlfriend. He knew that something wasn't right.

Finn opened the door and ran up to Rachel's room. He was shocked to see that so many things were missing. Little things like their picture from prom, Rachel's favorite shirt of his that she always stole, her notebook with the gold star on the front and the photo album that her birth mother had given her fathers when she was adopted. He didn't take time to look to see what else was missing before running back down the stairs. Then he saw the letter.

Finn read the letter and fell to the floor in sobs. Rachel was the only girl he had ever loved. He was going to ask her to be his wife. He wanted a family with her and to spend all of his best times with her and even his worst. He didn't understand why she left.

Finn picked up his phone to call Hiram, Rachel's father that he was closest to. Once the phone clicked all he could get out was, "Rachel is gone." Then the two men cried together as Hiram ran to his car so he could get home before calling Leroy to worry him as well.

* * *

Rachel was half way to New York when she looked down to her stomach as she waited in traffic. She said, "It looks like it is just you and me, baby. We are going to make this work. I love you so much. I'm sorry you won't have a daddy, but I am going to make sure you know about him. He is a wonderful man with a big heart. I bet he would have loved you, but I didn't want to risk it. You mean so much to me. I know what it feels like to have a parent that hates you. I would never do that to you. I am always going to support and love you. It's you and me until the very end."

Rachel sighed and continued on her drive to her new destiny.


	2. Home Sweet Lima

**Thank you so much for the support on this story. It was overwhelming and very welcoming. I hope you continue to like the turn of this story. I would love to hear your thoughts. So here is chapter two. It is kind of short, but it is starting things for this story. Enjoy!**

May 12th, 2015

Rachel was putting her two year old daughter in her car seat. Arabella Faith Berry was kicking and screaming, "No go momma! No go!"

Rachel sighed. "We are coming back, Belle. Baby, are just going to go on a trip. We will come back to all of your toys and everything. Mommy needs you to be a good girl for me. Okay? If you are really good we will stop for ice cream."

Arabella squealed. "Yay! Owce cream!"

Rachel laughed. "You have to be good or we won't get any."

"Otay. Be good."

Rachel smiled as she kissed her daughter's head. "That's mommy's girl. We are going on a trip. It's going to be fun."

"Wuv you, momma!"

Rachel chuckled. "Love you too, baby girl." Arabella gave Rachel a big wet kiss on the cheek. Rachel laughed and shut the door behind her and got in the front seat. They started their way to Lima. Rachel had no idea what is was that was drawing her back in to see her fathers, but she had to listen to it. She had no plans to see anyone but her dads. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. It had taken three years to feel like she was forgotten by most and she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Finn sighed as he sat on the couch in his apartment. It had been three years since he last saw Rachel Berry. She was amazing and there was something about her that he loved, but she left suddenly. He had tried everything to find her, but he couldn't. Then something he least expected happened. Quinn Fabray came back into his life to help him through his sadness.

Now Finn sits here zoned out listening to Quinn talk about the preparations for their wedding that was coming up in a couple of months. Quinn said, "Finn! Earth to Finn! Are you paying attention to me at all?"

Finn said, "Oh… Uh… Yeah."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Something about the color of the napkins. I don't know. I really don't care. You can deal with this stuff. It is nothing that I will be any help with. Why don't you and Kurt figure this stuff?"

"You know that Kurt doesn't want to spend all of his time going over details for OUR wedding. Finn, this is something I want YOU to help me with. I want our day to be perfect. I want you to take part in the planning."

"I don't know anything about weddings and the planning. Just do what you want and let me just show up. I gave you a list of people from my family that I want invited."

"Oh shut up! If this was Rachel and you were planning your wedding you would be involved with the whole process."

"Leave her out of this! She is gone!"

Quinn chuckled. "I knew you still loved her. But she isn't here Finn. You can't let her leaving define your whole life."

"I don't know why I would ever want to marry you. I'm going to my mom's. I want you out by the end of the evening. Call all your precious wedding guests and tell them that it is OFF! I am not going to be standing there."

"You are kicking me out?"

"Yes. I pay for this apartment and I pay for most of the things that you own. I want you out when I get back. If you aren't, I'll call one of the guys from the station and have you removed by force."

Quinn had tears in her eyes. "Fine! You will never find someone that will deal with you like I have for all of these years. No one in their right mind will want to be with you while you are still pining for that girl that was going nowhere."

Finn stood up. "You have no right to talk about her like that. She is three times the person that you can ever hope to be. Good riddance, Quinn. I am going to find her and spend the rest of my life with the one I was supposed to be with all along."

Finn went to the door and slammed it behind him. He was going to his mom's house and be somewhere where he can truly be cared for.

* * *

Rachel got Arabella out of the backseat of the car. She kissed the head of her sleeping daughter. She couldn't believe she was in the driveway of the home that she had grown up in. It hadn't changed a bit. She didn't know what it was, but she had to be here.

Rachel clutched her daughter to her chest and knocked on the door. She was nervous of what would come of this visit, but she had to see what came of it.

Rachel took a breath when she heard the click of the lock being undone. She held Arabella tightly and kissed her head. She just hoped that her fathers wouldn't shut the door in her face.

Leroy opened the door and gasped. Rachel said, "Hi daddy."

Leroy yelled back into the house, "Hiram! Get out here! Rachel is here!"

Hiram came running. He gasped as well when he saw his little girl standing there holding her own little girl. Rachel looked up and said, "Hi daddies."

The two stood there in shock. Could their daughter really be home? Why was she holding a small sleeping child that looked just like her?


	3. Catch Up With Dads

**Thank you for all the support for this story. I love it all and I can't wait to see what you think of the rest of the story as it progresses. I love to hear what you have to say and I hope you will continue to let me know. It makes my day. :)**

May 12th, 2015

Rachel said, "Um… Hi."

Both of the men took her into their arms and cried. They thought that they would never see her again. It had been three years since they had last seen her.

Hiram sniffled and said, "Come in. It's chilly out here."

The three of them made their way to the living room and sat down. Leroy asked, "Where have you been? We never thought we would see you again. We have been looking for you for the last three years. We never gave up, but we couldn't find you."

Rachel told them, "I have been in New York. We live in a tiny apartment. It isn't much, but it is perfect for us. I work as a secretary at a company in the city. They have a daycare with free care for children of employees and have good benefits."

"Why did you go?"

"I didn't want to bring shame to you."

"You were pregnant before you left?"

"Yes. She is going to be three in six months."

Leroy asked, "What is her name?"

"Her name is Arabella Faith Berry."

"Finn?"

"I haven't seen him in three years. He doesn't know about her and I really don't plan on telling him."

"Baby, we would have been there for you. We would have helped you."

"I was scared and I didn't want to face the two of you. I was ashamed, but I want you to know that I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Finn had better things ahead of him than a life with me and Arabella."

"What brought you back now?"

"I don't know. I just needed to see the two of you. I have missed you so much and I wanted Belle to know you if you would have us."

Hiram asked, "Are you crazy? Of course we want the two of you in our lives. We have missed you so much. We love you and we are sure that we will love Arabella as well."

Leroy said, "Tell us about her."

"She is wonderful. She is so smart. She is pretty clumsy. I guess she got that from her daddy."

Hiram and Leroy chuckled. "He is quite the klutz. Does she know anything about her dad?"

"She has a picture of Finn next to her bed. I'm not going to hide his identity from her. Every night before she goes to bed she kisses his picture and says, "Night night, daddy." The picture is actually in her bag."

Hiram said, "That is adorable. Are you going to see him while you are here?"

"Probably not."

"Honey, we have to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"He is marrying that Fabray girl."

"Oh…"

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"I have been gone for three years. I couldn't expect him to stay single forever. If that is who he wants to marry then so be it. I have Arabella and that is all I need. She is my everything. She is the little piece of Finn that I will have for the rest of my life."

"Oh, honey."

"It's all good. It has been a long drive. I'm going to get Arabella set up if that is okay. Then I'll come back down and we can catch up. You can get to know her tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful."

Leroy said, "We have your old crib in the basement if you would like to use it."

Rachel said, "That would be wonderful so she won't fall out of the bed."

"Let me get that for you and we will set it up in your room. We can move your elliptical to the guest room and the two of you can stay in your old room."

Rachel got a tear in her eye and said, "You haven't changed it?"

Hiram told her, "No. We wanted to keep it the way you left it in case you came back. We wanted you to have everything."

"Thank you so much for loving me so much. Thank you for being so welcoming to Arabella as well. She is going to love the two of you."

"We are going to love her, too. Everyone will love her."

"I don't plan on seeing anyone else besides the two of you. At least not with her in tow. I don't want to subject her to the torture that I went through because of the people around here."

"We didn't realize that it was that bad."

"I didn't want you to. I was threatened to leave and that is why I did." Rachel threw her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to let that slip like that, but it did. There was no taking it back now.

Leroy angrily asked, "Who? Was it that Hudson boy?"

"No! It wasn't Finn. He loved me. It was someone else, but that isn't important."

"Please don't lose contact with us again after this."

"I wouldn't dream of it. If we could put Arabella to bed and come back to this that would be great. She is getting a little heavy. She is tiny, but when she is asleep she is dead weight."

Leroy and Hiram chuckled. "Of course. Let's get her comfortable. Then what do you say to watching Funny Girl with your dads?"

Rachel smiled and said, "That would be great."

The three of them went to get the bedroom prepared and Arabella comfortable.

* * *

Finn was standing at his mother's door. His stepfather, Burt, answered the door and welcomed him in. Carole came to the door and said, "What do we owe to this visit? How are the wedding plans going?"

Finn broke into tears and said, "There is no wedding to be planning for. I broke it off. I couldn't marry her when I am in love with someone else. I will always be in love with someone else. Mom, I miss Rachel."

Carole took her son in her arms and held him as he cried. "I know, baby. I know you miss her. I can't lie. I am not very upset that you broke things off with Quinn. She wasn't right for you. You will find someone that is right for you."

"There is only one person that is right for me and she left three years ago. I just don't know what to do. I have to find her, but I have tried everything. I thought getting on at the police station would help me find her and help her dads find her. There is just no finding her. It is like she fell off the face of the earth."

"If it is meant to be, you will find her again. Finny, everything is going to be okay. Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?"

Finn told her, "No. The apartment is in my name. I told her to be out by tonight."

Burt laughed and said, "That is how you do it, son. I can't say that I am going to miss her. She can be quite the witch."

Finn laughed and said, "I may have to agree with you. So, is Kurt here? I need to tell him the happy news."

Burt told him, "No. He is out with Blaine tonight, but I can relay the message to him later."

"Thanks."

Carole asked, "Have you talked to Hiram and Leroy lately? I haven't seen them around and I was thinking about them."

Finn said, "No. I am going to call them tomorrow and see how they are doing. I miss them. I used to keep up with them, but then Quinn kept getting in the way. For some reason they didn't want me to have contact with them."

"There is nothing stopping you now. I'm sure they would be glad to hear from you."

"Yeah. Thank you for listening to me. Do you care if I hang around for a bit longer? I don't want to go back just yet."

"We aren't going to kick you out. We love any time we can get with you. It has been so long since we have had some time with just you."

"I have missed it."

Burt said, "I'm sure there is a game on if you would like to watch it with me."

Finn smiled. "I'd like that, dad."

Carole said, "Go sit down in the living room. I'll bring in the cookies I just made."

"Sounds great, mom."

So that is what they what they did.

* * *

Rachel was in the middle of Funny Girl with her fathers when she heard Arabella scream, "Mommy! Mommmmmmmmyyyyyy!"

Rachel took off running for the stairs. She took them two at a time to get there faster. She was definitely in mom mode. She flung open the door to her old bedroom and said, "Shhh… It's okay. Mommy is here."

Arabella stood up in the crib and held her arms out to Rachel. Rachel kissed her cheek. She asked, "Are you okay, baby girl?"

"Scared."

"I'm sorry. I know it is a different place. You are safe. Mommy would never let anything happen to you or anyone take you."

Hiram came in and asked, "Is everything okay up here? That is one good pair of lungs this little one has."

Rachel smiled. "We are fine. Arabella woke up and wasn't familiar with her surroundings. We are okay now, aren't we baby girl?"

Arabella just nodded. She asked, "Who dat?"

Rachel chuckled and said, "Why don't you come with me, princess. I want the you to meet a couple of very important people." Rachel picked her up and walked over to Hiram and saw that Leroy was right behind him.

Rachel said, "Bellie, I want you to meet my dad and daddy."

Arabella looked at her and said, "Dad and daddy?"

"Yeah. They are your grandpas."

Arabella bashfully looked at the two of them. She buried her face in Rachel's shoulder. Rachel chuckled and said, "It's okay, princess. They are good people. They are family."

"Mommy." Arabella held onto Rachel tighter.

Rachel told her fathers, "Sorry guys. I guess it is going to take her some time to feel comfortable with the two of you. I showed her pictures, but I guess that wasn't quite enough."

Leroy said, "It's okay. We have time to get to know each other. Hey princess. What do you think about your granddad and I taking you out to get ice cream tomorrow? You like ice cream don't you?"

Arabella perked up and said, "Owce cream? Momma go?"

Rachel smiled and said, "It would be good for you to go with your grandpas. They will take good care of you."

"Leave me?"

"Oh baby. Mommy will never leave you. You will be safe with them. They won't take you from me."

Hiram said, "Of course we won't take you from your mommy. We just want to spoil you like we would have three years ago."

Arabella looked at Rachel and said, "Spoil?"

Rachel laughed and said, "It's a good thing. You'll love it. Now it is time for all little girls to go to sleep. Do you want to go watch the rest of the movie with me and your grandpas?"

Arabella yawned and nodded her head. Rachel held her close and the four of them walked down to the living room to resume the movie.

Rachel was rocking Arabella in her arms as she slowly fell asleep. She kissed the top of her head and went on to watch the last of the movie. Hiram looked over and smiled at the two girls. Rachel looked up and asked, "What?"

"I just can't get over how wonderful of a mother you are and you have done it on your own."

"It hasn't been easy and I have almost lost her twice, but there is nothing in this world that I love more than her."

Leroy asked, "What do you mean you almost lost her?"

"I fell down the stairs when I was pregnant and I didn't feel her move. I was freaked out and went to the doctor to have him tell me that I had caused some stress to her. I was put on bed rest and she still came five weeks early and I had to have a C section. I was so scared."

"Oh baby. Why didn't you call us? We would have been on the first flight to you."

"I brought it upon myself. I actually thought that it was karma getting back to me for getting pregnant and leaving home. I never thought of giving her up. She is perfect in my eyes. I just can't see myself giving her to anyone else to raise. I have had some of the best times being her mommy. It has been stressful, but little moments like this where I got to hold her in my arms have just reminded me how great it is."

Hiram told her, "That just shows that you are meant to be her mother. She may have come early, but she is a gift. She is a little angel."

"She has her diva moments, but I guess that just shows who her mom is."

"You were quite the diva in your younger days. How long do we get with the two of you?"

"I have a week off. I figured we would go back to New York on Sunday. I have to be at work Monday morning."

"I'm glad we get some time with you. Why don't you go up to bed. We will see you in the morning. We will take Arabella off your hands for a couple of hours. I doubt you get much of a break."

"I don't, but I don't mind. I will take you up on the good night though. I'm tired. I'll see the two of you in the morning."

Rachel carefully made her way upstairs with Arabella. She got her settled back in the crib and then made her way over to her old bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow getting a better night's sleep than she had in quite some time knowing that things were okay with her dads and herself.


	4. So Much In So Little Time

**Thank you for all the support and love for this story. It means so much to me and I hope you continue to enjoy it and where the story line is going. I love to hear thoughts. They make me smile. Enough of my rambling, here is the story. :)**

May 13th, 2015

Rachel woke up and went over to wake Arabella. She said, "Rise and shine, princess. It's time for pretty little girls to wake up. We have to get you ready for your day with your grandpas. You are going to have so much fun with them. They can't wait to spend time with you."

Arabella yawned. "Momma no go?"

"No baby. Momma is going to stay here. I'll be here when you get back. Your grandpas will call me if you need anything. You are going to have so much fun. You are going to get ice cream and you are going to get to go shopping, I'm sure."

"Showping?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yep. They love shopping just as much as you do. Maybe you can count and sing your alphabet for them. I know how good you are at it. They will love to hear your awesome talents."

Arabella smiled and held her arms out to Rachel. Rachel asked, "Do you want to wear your pink dress or your polka dotted shirt and jean shorts?"

Arabella exclaimed, "No dress, momma, no dress!"

Rachel laughed. "Okay. It looks like shorts for you then." Rachel went on to get Arabella and herself ready for the day.

* * *

Hiram and Leroy couldn't get over how smart and beautiful Arabella was. She was the carbon copy of her mother in her younger days, but they could still see the small things that were just like her father that she didn't know.

Arabella had come to call Hiram papa and Leroy pop pop. They loved it. Arabella said, "Pop pop, we get ice cream?"

Leroy chuckled, "Sure thing, sweetheart. Then we are going to take you to the toy store."

Arabella giggled and exclaimed, "Toys!"

Hiram said, "Inside voice, princess."

Arabella lowered her head. "Sowwy, papa."

"We are almost to the ice cream store. Are you ready? What kind do you want?"

Arabella smiled again, "Nilla and Chocwit."

The two men smirked. Leroy said, "I think we can manage that. That shouldn't be too hard to make happen for our little Arie."

The three of them pulled in the parking lot. Leroy stayed with Arabella while Hiram got their ice creams. The two of them were just happy to have some time with the little girl to get to know her better.

* * *

Finn was sitting on break at work and decided to call to check up on the Berry men. They had come to be some of his favorite people and who he was closest to in the last three years after Rachel had left the three of them so unexpectedly.

Finn dialed Leroy's number. Leroy answered, "Hello?"

Finn said, "Hey Leroy. I wanted to call and see how the two of you were doing. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever. I miss you guys."

Finn heard Leroy whisper to someone and heard a little girl giggle. He said, "Sorry, son. We miss you, too. Quinn seems to have your attention most of the time now. How are the wedding plans going by the way?"

"That was something else I wanted to call and tell you. The wedding is off." Finn then heard the little girl whispering and Hiram laughing in the background.

Leroy said, "I can't really say I'm sorry to hear it. She wasn't the one for you."

Finn laughed. "Thanks. I feel the same way. I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll let you go."

"We are just babysitting."

"Babysitting?"

"Yes. It's a darling little girl. Her name is Arabella."

"Arabella. That was what Rachel and I were going to name our daughter someday if it ever happened. It just sounded like the perfect name for a princess and I know she would have been my little princess."

"Oh Finn."

"No, it's fine. I'll talk to the two of you soon. Have fun."

"Thanks, son." Finn then hung up.

Finn couldn't help it but picture Rachel and what their little Arabella would look like. He hated that he still thought of Rachel this way, but he had to. She was the only one he loved and believed he ever would truly love.

* * *

Leroy was sitting with Arabella on his lap. She said, "Can I sing now?"

He laughed and said, "Of course. I just had to talk to someone special on the phone first. You have all of my attention now. What are you going to sing for me?"

She smiled. "Letters!"

The older men chuckled. Arabella started to sing, "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, Elmo, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z. Next time sing wit me!"

The two men clapped for her. It was amazing to see how smart she was at the age of two. She was just like Rachel in that aspect. They could see that Rachel was a wonderful mother and sis everything she could to teach Arabella and show her so much love no matter what the situation at hand was.

Hiram said, "That was wonderful, princess. I think that deserves a special surprise. Are you finished with your ice cream so we can go to the store?"

Arabella said, "Yes. Papa. Tank you fo owce cream. It yummy!"

"You're welcome. "

The two men went to leave with Arabella. They were so happy to be able to spoil the little girl.

* * *

Rachel had seen that her fathers didn't have much food in their house. She decided to do a little grocery shopping to thank them for allowing her and Arabella to stay with them for the week. Arabella may have only been two, but she could put food away as if it was nothing. That was something she got from her father. Rachel wanted so badly to see Finn, but she couldn't explain where she had been and she knew he wouldn't take anything less than a full explanation. She was not about to do that and have something happen to Arabella in the long run. She was the only thing Rachel had had for so long and she wasn't going to let anything harm her.

Rachel walked in the grocery store only to see none other than Quinn Fabray. Rachel considered turning around and just going back to her fathers' house, but she wasn't about to let the bully from high school get the best of her again.

Rachel tried to walk past her, but that didn't go as planned. Quinn smirked and asked, "What are you doing back here? I thought I scared you away years ago. Did you get rid of your spawn?"

Rachel clutched her fist. She was not about to let anyone talk about Arabella that way. Not after she was her everything for practically three years. Rachel said, "It's good to see you too, Lucy. I don't think it is any of your business what happened. I am not here to see you. If you would excuse me I have some shopping I have to get done."

"You know if you tell Finn what happened those years ago he won't believe you. He loves me now."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I am not planning on seeing him. I still don't believe that that is any of your business either. Good luck in whatever you do with your life. And good luck to whoever is dumb enough to be part of your life. I'll have sympathy for them." Rachel made her way from her with a smile on her face because after all of these years she finally stood up to the girl that caused her so much trouble and heartache.

She got the groceries and made her way back to her fathers' house to put them away before they got home with Arabella. Rachel didn't know that Quinn wasn't the only one that saw her at the grocery store.

* * *

Finn went back to his apartment after his shift at work. He was exhausted. All day all he could think about was Rachel after hearing Hiram and Leroy with the little girl.

Finn hadn't been home long when there was a pounding on his door. He stood up and went to the door. He opened it to see Kurt. Finn said, "Hey bro. What is up with you?"

"You need to sit down." Kurt was still trying to catch his breath.

"No, I think you are the one that needs to sit down. What is going on?"

The two of them sat down in the living room. Kurt told him, "Blaine saw someone you need to know about at the grocery store."

"Go on…"

"Quinn was at the grocery store today. Blaine happened to round the corner at the end of what looked like a heated conversation. Finn, it was Rachel."

"What are you talking about? You just said it was Quinn."

"No. The person she was in the conversation with was Rachel. Finn, she's back. I don't know for how long or where she is staying, but she is back."

"Her dads! She is staying with her dads. I know Rachel. Well, at least I used to. She would stay with her dads. I talked to Leroy today. He didn't say anything about Rach being back."

"Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know. Why did she leave for three years and come back now?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out. The day she left she took part of me with her."

"Finn, she took more than part of you with her. You haven't been the same since she has been gone. I'm just glad that you are not with Quinn anymore."

"Me too."

"I just had to come tell you."

"Thanks bro. I'll talk to you soon. I have to figure out what is going on."

"Okay. Tell the diva that I missed her."

"I will." Kurt left. Finn sat there trying to figure out what his next move would be. He had to see Rachel before she disappeared again.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch when her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end asked, "Is this Rachel Berry?"

She replied, "Yes."

"Miss. Berry, I am calling from Lima Memorial Hospital. We have your dads and daughter here. If you could come down."

"Of course. I'm on my way." Rachel hung up and sped to the hospital. She didn't give them a chance to tell her what was going on. She just knew that she had to go check on the little family that she had.


	5. The Hospital

May 13th, 2015

Rachel ran into the emergency room. She hadn't given the woman enough time to explain what was going on. She went up to the desk and said, "Excuse me. I'm looking for daughter and fathers. They were in an accident I am assuming."

The woman said, "Yes. Your daughter is with a nurse. She broke her arm, but that was the only injury she experienced. Your fathers on the other hand were not as lucky. Your daughter asked that we call her, but your fathers have on file that if anything were to happen to them we are supposed to call Officer Hudson. He is on his way."

Rachel gasped and said, "Thank you. Could you please lead me to my daughter?"

"Of course. She should almost be finished."

Rachel followed the woman to her daughter. Rachel said, "Arie Bellie!"

Arabella smiled and exclaimed, "Mommy! Look, it pink!"

Rachel chuckled at her excitement of the new cast she would have for the next couple of weeks. Rachel hugged and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Little. I okay momma. Where pop pop and papa?"

Rachel pulled her onto her lap and said, "I don't know, princess. I haven't seen them yet. I'll go see them in a minute. We have to make sure that you are okay."

The nurse said, "We are all done here. Miss. Berry, your fathers are in a worse condition. Your daughter is very lucky that she wasn't harmed worse. Leroy has a broken arm, broken nose and a lot of bruising. Hiram also has a broken leg and arm. He is currently unconscious."

Rachel asked, "Is there anyone that can stay with my daughter so that I can check on their condition before taking her into see them. I don't want to upset her further."

"Of course. I can stay with her. I can take you to see them."

"Thank you so much. It is hard being a single mother sometimes such as these."

"I have been in your shoes. I was a single mother as well. I would be happy to help."

The three of them walked down the hall to a room where both of Rachel's fathers were roomed. Rachel walked in.

Finn ran into the hospital. On the phone he had been told what room the men were in. All he could think of was the little girl that was with them earlier. He hoped that she was safely with her parents and not part of the accident. He had heard of many accidents like the one they had had and it would be a hard road to recovery in the future for the two sitting in the front seat.

Finn ran straight to the room and he felt like he ran into a brick wall when he looked up to see Rachel standing at Leroy's bed. She was holding his hand and talking to her. From what he could tell he was upset about something. He had been in a bad accident and that would upset anyone. Then Finn heard, "I'm so sorry. We didn't see it coming. We are just glad that she is okay."

Finn spoke up. He didn't want to stand there unnoticed and hear what he wasn't supposed to hear. He said, "Umm…. Hi."

Rachel said, "I have to go."

Leroy told her, "Baby, it's time. This is the perfect opportunity."

"Daddy, I can't do it."

"You are going to have to do it some day. Baby, I think today is that day. It is all going to be okay. He loves you. He always has. Go check on Arie. She has to be scared."

Rachel sighed. She stood up and kissed her father's head before going over to her other father to kiss his head as well. Rachel walked past Finn without a word.

Finn walked over to Leroy and asked, "When did she get back? Why is she back now? What is she hiding? Why did she leave?"

Leroy told him, "Son, she got here yesterday. I don't know the whole story. She is really reserved. I know part of it and that is it."

"She hasn't changed. She is so beautiful."

"Give her a chance. Let her explain things to you before you say anything."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"That is up for your own interpretation."

"Then it must be really bad if you are going to tell me that." The two men talked for a little while.

Rachel found Arabella and the nurse. Rachel picked her up and said, "Hey princess. Are you ready to go see your grandpas. Pop pop is awake and wants to see you. Papa is still sleeping and won't be awake for a while."

Arabella said, "I want to see pop pop."

"Okay. Sweetheart, mommy needs you to be an extra good girl. There is someone else here to see your grandpas. Okay? You have to be on your very best behavior. We want him to see that you are such a good girl."

"I a good girl."

Rachel smiled. "Yes you are. I love you so much, baby girl." Rachel kissed her head and carried her to the room.

Rachel sighed. She never thought that this would be how Finn would find out about his daughter. She was scared of his reaction, but her number one priority was the care that Arabella got in the end. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her little angel in any way.

Rachel knocked on the door and said, "Umm… someone wanted to see her pop pop."

Arabella jumped out of Rachel's arms and ran over to the bed. She tried to climb up to Leroy and cried when she couldn't get to him. Finn subconsciously picked her up to place her on the bed. She kissed Leroy and said, "Be better, pop pop."

Leroy chuckled and said, "I'll be okay, princess. Having you and your mommy here is making me feel better already. You make me feel better with your kisses. Can I have a couple more?"

Arabella giggled and kissed Leroy multiple more times.

Rachel noticed that Finn was sitting silently taking it all in.

Rachel said, "Hey Arie. Why don't you sing the happy song for pop pop. I bet that would make him feel better."

Arabella said, "Help?"

Rachel laughed. "Of course." Rachel started to sing if you're happy and you know it with a little help from Arabella. It was something Rachel had always loved.

Finn was sitting there and looked at Rachel. She didn't know what to say. Arabella changed that for her and said, "Mommy, your voice pretty."

Rachel chuckled. "Thanks, baby."

Arabella looked up at Finn and asked, "Hey mister! Who you?"

Rachel exclaimed, "Arabella! That is no way to talk to someone whom you just met."

Arabella lowered her head and said, "Sorry." Then she went on to say, "Hi mister. I'm Arabella. Who you?"

Finn couldn't believe what was in front of him. This little girl was the perfect piece of Rachel Berry. She was exactly what he had hoped their little girl would turn out to be. She even had her name. Finn brought himself back to reality and said, "Hi Arabella. I'm Finn. I'm a friend of your grandpas. I used to know your mommy."

Arabella looked like she was thinking for a while. Then she said, "I have your picture."

Finn at her funny. She was searching through the pockets of her little shorts and came up empty handed. He didn't understand what was going on. Arabella broke into tears and looked at Rachel. She said, "I sorry mommy. I lost your special picture."

Rachel took her in her arms and said, "Shh… It's okay baby. I have more than that one. We may even find it. Maybe you dropped it in the car. Mommy will find if she can, but if she can't we'll get you a new picture."

Finn was completely lost by this point. Finn asked, "What is going on?"

Arabella said, "Mommy has a special picture of her and my daddy. I got it. I lost it. Me and mommy say night night to daddy every night."

"Oh."

"He looks just like you!"

Things were finally starting to get what was going on. He said, "Rachel, I think we need to talk."

Rachel sat Arabella on Leroy's bed. Rachel told her, "Be good for pop pop. I'm going to go talk to Finn. Make sure you stay quiet because papa is still sleeping."

Arabella held up her tiny index finger to her lips and said, "Shh…"

Rachel chuckled and said, "Good girl."

Rachel and Finn walked out of the room into the hall way.

Finn stopped right outside the room and said, "What was that? You are telling that little girl that I am her father. That is low. She has to think I am a deadbeat that didn't want her. How can I be her father anyway when you have been gone for three years?"

Rachel said, "Finn, I don't think this is the time to talk about this."

"You don't? I think you are wrong there. You are allowing a beautiful little girl to think that I am her father when I don't know a thing about her. I will not have someone thinking that I am a deadbeat even if she is two."

Rachel sniffled and said, "But she is yours."

"What?!"

"I don't know how you don't see it. I see it every day and have had to live with it."

"You left knowing you were pregnant! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! Don't you think I would have wanted to be part of my daughter's life? Now she doesn't even know who I am. She thinks I don't want her." Finn broke down into a sob and fell to the floor.

Rachel was in tears as she crouched next to him. She said, "She knows you love her and she loves you, too. I have told her all about you. I'm so sorry that I left, but I had to. I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you had a choice! We would have been married by now and we would be the family that Arabella deserves."

"I left because it was best for her."

"How could it have been best for her?"

"I didn't want her to get hurt."

"I wouldn't have hurt her!"

"It wasn't you I was worried about."

"Your dads? They would have been there. They were lost just as much as I was without you."

"It wasn't them either."

"Then who?"

"That isn't important."

"Of course it is important. Whoever it was took my whole world away from me. I missed out on so much because of whoever it was."

"It's in the past. Arie and I are going back to New York in a week and then you won't have to worry about us anymore. You can get back to your wedding plans with Quinn." Rachel wanted to puke after speaking the last sentence that came out of her mouth.

"Quinn isn't a factor anymore. The wedding is off. I shouldn't have been with her anyway. You are not going to take my daughter away from me again. I want to be involved in her life. I would have been from the start if you would have let me. You didn't even give me a chance. I didn't get to hold her when she was born. I didn't get to sing her back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night. I didn't get to see her first steps, hear her first word, see her first smile or any of that stuff. That isn't stuff you can get back. I have missed out on so much of her life and she is only two."

Rachel sobbed. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't think about what leaving would do to you, but I had to protect Arabella."

"From what?!"

"Quinn."

"What?"

Before anything else could be said they heard a beeping coming from inside the room and nurses come running exclaiming, "Code blue!"

Rachel ran back in the room. She found Leroy holding Arabella to his chest and holding her ears so she wouldn't hear all the commotion. Finn ran past Rachel and took Arabella out of Leroy's arms and left the room. Rachel stayed with her father and held him as he cried as they pulled a cover over his husband's head and called his time of death.


	6. Checking In

**Thank you for all the support on this story. I love to hear what you think about it. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

May 14th, 2015

Rachel brought Leroy home. Arabella came walking in behind them. She asked innocently, "Papa gonna come home?"

Rachel said, "Sweetheart, papa isn't going to be able to come home. He is in Heaven with Jesus now."

"Oh. Go see him?"

"I'm sorry baby, but we can't."

Leroy said, "I'm going to go lie down for a while. Call Finn and see if he will come sit with you and Arabella for a while. The two of you need to talk about what you are going to do. You are going to be leaving soon. He needs to have some time to get to know his daughter. It isn't going to be easy on him to see you go and I know it is going to be hard on me when you leave."

"We aren't going to go back to New York."

"Yes you are! You love it there."

"But you are more important. I'm not going to leave you here alone. That just isn't something that I'm going to do."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, New York is your dream city. I'm not going to take that from you."

"You aren't taking anything from me. I want to be here for you. I don't want Arabella to miss out on getting to know you. I wouldn't forgive myself."

"What if I want to go to New York? I don't think I can live in Lima without your father. It has always been the two of us."

"There isn't much room in our apartment, but we can make Arie's room into a room for you and she can stay in my room. It isn't a big deal. It would be lovely to have you in the city with us."

Leroy smiled. "Good. What are you going to do about Finn?"

"I don't know yet."

Rachel picked up Arabella and went into the living room to change the subject from the one at hand.

* * *

The three of them were sitting in the living room watching television. Arabella wouldn't leave Leroy's side. The doorbell rang. Rachel said, "I'll get it."

Rachel went to the door and saw Finn when she opened it. She said, "Umm… Hi Finn."

Finn said, "Uh… Hi Rachel. How is Leroy?"

"He is as well as can be expected. He misses daddy."

"Yeah. The two of them were inseparable."

"Yeah. I talked him into moving to New York with me so he won't be alone."

Finn had tears running down his cheeks. "So I guess this is goodbye and I'll never see you again. I guess it wasn't meant for me to have a family or know my daughter. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about her since you obviously don't want anyone to know about her. I'll send you money. You don't owe me anything. I'll leave you alone now. I know you don't want me here." Finn turned around and went walking towards his truck. He was broken hearted at the thought of a future knowing he had a daughter, but not being part of her life.

Rachel stood there and watched Finn for a minute. Then she ran and stopped him from getting in his truck. He really wanted to get to know Arabella and she couldn't blame him for Quinn scaring her away. It really was her that had kept the father from his daughter.

Rachel said, "Finn, please come in. I know daddy would love to see you. Arabella hasn't stopped talking about the tall guy from yesterday."

Finn lowered his head. "I don't know if that is such a good idea. I don't want to get too attached. I don't think I would be about to take it when you left. I'll just leave you alone and go see my mom."

"Finn, I'm not going to keep her away from you."

"But you are. You are going to be in New York and I am going to be here."

"Finn, can we go out and talk about this? We can work something out. We can make trips down here to see you and you can make trips up to see us. I know daddy will want to see you as well. Thank you for being here for my fathers while I was not."

"They were the only people that truly understood how I felt when you left. No one else got it. I went to Quinn because she was there, but she was the biggest jerk alive. It took me too long to figure that out. She did something to take you away from me. What did she do?"

Rachel lowered her head and said, "She threatened me…"

Finn exclaimed, "She what?"

"She told me if I didn't leave or get rid of Arabella that she would do something. I didn't want to take the chance of her hurting our little girl. The moment I found out about her that was where my life went. I was going to tell you the day that I left, but I couldn't."

"I wouldn't have let her do anything to either of you. I never stopped loving you or thinking about you. I would have gone with you if you really wanted to leave. Rach, you didn't have to leave. You and Arabella would have been safe with me. You know the rest of the glee club would have had your back, too."

"Don't kid yourself, Finn. None of them liked me. They probably didn't miss me. They wouldn't have cared if something did happen to me."

"Rach… Kurt was a mess after you were gone. The others were asking about you as well. That isn't true. You were more special than you give yourself credit for."

"I don't know if I can believe that."

"I know tomorrow is going to be a long day for you, but could we go out to dinner after the funeral to talk about things? We don't have to. I just thought my mom and Burt could watch Arabella to give Leroy some rest and a chance to relax from his injuries. I understand if you don't want mom to see her. She can get pretty worked up and all."

"It would be good for your mom to meet Arabella. I just know she isn't going to be happy with me for running away. I didn't know what else to do. I think it would be lovely to go out tomorrow. Maybe it will give me something to take my mind off of things."

"Okay. I'll go ahead and give mom a heads up tonight. I'll go in for a minute to see Leroy and Arabella before heading over to her place."

"Alright."

The two of them walked into the house.

* * *

Leroy was sitting in the living room listening to Arabella go on and on about something. Then he noticed Rachel walk in with Finn.

Finn came over and asked, "How are you feeling?"

He looked up at the younger man and said, "I have been better, but I'll make it."

"I just wanted to come check on you. I'll see you tomorrow. I don't want to bother you."

"You have and never will be a bother. It is always nice to have you around. Thank you for coming to check on me, Finn. It means so much to me."

"I'm always here if you need me for anything, but since you are moving to New York you won't be needing anything here." Finn sniffled and said quickly, "I'm going to leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

Arabella came over and tugged on his pants leg. He looked down at her as she looked up and said, "Don't go, mister. You like princesses?"

Finn chuckled. She was a mini Rachel if he had ever seen one. He said, "I don't know. I'm more of a prince kind of guy. The princesses are really pretty. Just like you."

"Mommy say I'm Belle."

Finn smiled. He could see the princess in the little girl. He just hoped that she never fell for a beast. "I can see that, but you are much prettier than she is."

"Cindy Ella is my favorite. She lives in big castle."

Finn got down on the floor. He noticed the little doll in her arms. He asked, "That is a pretty doll you have there. What is her name?"

"Maria! Mommy gonna be her someday."

Finn smiled. Even at two she knew that Rachel was going to be a Broadway superstar. "Of course she is. Your mom is an amazing singer."

"You sing?"

"A little. I'm nowhere near as good as your mommy is though."

Rachel said, "Arabella, do you want to see something?"

"Yeah mommy!"

Rachel went over to the cabinet by the television. She pulled out a DVD and stuck it in the player. The four of them waited for what was going to come on the screen. Finn was surprised to see their performance from regionals their junior year. Arabella exclaimed, "Mommy on TV!"

Rachel chuckled and said, "Who else is with mommy?"

Arabella looked real close and said, "Finny!"

Finn laughed. "Yep, that's me."

"You sing good, silly."

Finn smiled. "Thanks sweetheart."

Arabella came over and sat on Finn's lap. She didn't take her eyes off of the screen. She couldn't believe that her mom was on television.

Finn said, "I guess I should be going."

Arabella looked up at him with big tears in her eyes. She said, "Daddy, don't go."

Finn said, "Uh…"

"You daddy, right? Mommy showed me picture." Arabella grabbed a worn out picture. He took a closer look at it and saw that it was from their last competition together. He had his arms around her from behind and they were smiling at the camera. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Finn didn't know what to say to the little girl. Rachel took control and said, "Finny is your daddy, baby. He just didn't know."

"See him more?"

Rachel chuckled. "We are going to work that out, sweetheart. This isn't something for you to worry about."

Arabella looked up at Finn and said, "Love you, daddy."

Finn had tears running down his cheeks as he said, "I love you too, baby. You aren't going to get rid of me this time. I need to go see my mommy though. I will see you tomorrow. I promise."

"Kay." Arabella gave Finn a wet kiss on his cheek and he held her close. He didn't want to let her go. He had just met her, but he was head over heels for the little girl. He was sure that it was how it was going to be for the rest of his life as well.

* * *

Finn walked into his mom's house. Carole said, "Hey Finny. Where have you been the last couple of days?"

Finn sat down at the kitchen table and said, "So much has happened, mom. I just don't know what is going to happen from here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You should probably sit down."

Carole sat down across from Finn and took his hand. What is going on, Finn?"

Finn took a deep breath and said, "Hiram Berry was killed yesterday in an accident."

Carole gasped. "That is terrible. Poor Leroy! How is he doing? Does he need anything? What can we do?"

"That isn't all of it."

"Okay…"

"Leroy was with him. He is pretty banged up."

"So you left him over there by himself? Finn! Go back over there and help him. You are the closest thing he has to a child and he needs the help."

"Whoa! Before you go saying that I am a terrible person, Rachel is with him."

Carole gasped again. "Rachel is back?"

"Yes. She is over there helping him. My daughter is there, too."

Carole looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "With who?"

"My daughter. Mom, I'm a dad. I have been for two years. I have a daughter."


	7. Unwanted Guest

**Thank you for the support on this story. I love to hear your thoughts. I hope you will let me know what you think of this chapter. 10 reviews would make me really happy. ;) Things are getting stressful at school and I am still trying to keep to my Mon, Wed and Fri update days. Enjoy!**

May 14th, 2015

Carole was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her little boy was a father. He had been for two years. Why was this the first that she had heard about it? She asked, "Did you know? Why are you telling me now? Am I going to get to meet her?"

Finn said, "Slow down, mom. I just met her myself. I didn't know anything about her. Her name is Arabella. She is a little over two. Rachel was pregnant when she left. She still hasn't told me why she left, but it has something to do with Quinn. I don't think I am going to like what I am going to hear when she tells me."

"So, my baby is a daddy?"

"Yeah. Mom, she is perfect. I don't know much about her, but I know she is perfect. She looks just like Rachel, but she has my smile and eyes. She is beautiful."

"You are already taken by her, huh?"

"It is hard not to be. So, Hiram's funeral is tomorrow. I talked to Rachel and we were hoping you could watch Arie after everything so we can go out and talk about what is going to happen from here. I'm not going to let her take her away again."

"I look forward to meeting her. I can only imagine what she looks like."

Finn bit his lip and said, "I have a picture on my phone of the two of us if you want to see it."

Carole clapped her hands excitedly. Finn pulled out his phone and showed her his new background. She gasped and said, "She is beautiful. She is just what I imagined your children would look like. She is the perfect combination of both you and Rachel."

Finn smiled at her excitement. "She really is. She is adorable. I can't wait to get to know her better. I am kind of hoping that I will get to have a day with her before they go back to New York. I don't know what is going to happen after that."

"You and Rachel are both adults. I am sure you will figure something out."

"I sure hope so. I can't miss out on any more of Arabella's little life."

"I doubt Rachel would do that to you. I'm sure she has a reason for why she was gone and what she had to stay away when she did."

"You are right. Rachel doesn't do anything unless she thinks it is in the best interest of everyone involved."

"That's right. That girl loved you more than anything in the world."

"The same that I felt about her."

"I would be happy to watch Arabella tomorrow. Burt and I will be at the funeral. I can't wait to meet the little angel."

"You are going to love her."

"I'm sure I will. You look exhausted. Why don't you go home and get some rest."

"I think that would be a good thing. I am pretty tired. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Get some rest." Finn hugged his mom and left to go back to his apartment.

* * *

Finn walked into his apartment and was met with Quinn walking around the apartment. He said, "What do you think you are doing here? You have no right to be here. This is MY apartment. I am paying for it."

Quinn looked at him and said, "You aren't happy to see me? You don't miss me?"

"Of course I don't miss you! I don't know what you did to chase Rachel away, but whatever you did ruined my life. You kept me away from my daughter. I had a daughter! For two years! Two years, Quinn!"

Quinn chuckled. "It isn't my fault that Rachel was a coward. I didn't do anything to her. I just told her that there was little of a chance that you would believe her when she told you that she was pregnant. I told her that she should let us be together like we were meant to be."

"Get out! Get out of my apartment! If you don't leave I'll have one of the guys to come out and arrest you for trespassing. Let me just tell you that you are not going to get in the way of me and my family. I love Rachel. I always have and I always will. You are not going to get in the way of me having a life with Rachel and our daughter. Arabella is more a good person than you are and she is just two. Get out!"

Quinn walked towards the door and said, "I'm the best thing you ever had. I hope you realize that. You are not going to kick me out of your life that easy. I don't get rid of the things I want without a fight. Warn Berry that this isn't going down without a fight. She isn't going to get you that easy."

"Your threats don't scare me. I'm not about to let you get anywhere near Rach or Arie. I will have guys stationed at the doors of the funeral home tomorrow. You won't be getting past them. You are not the life that I want. You never were. You were just a person of opportunity. Someone to keep me from being lonely. I was lonlier with you than I would have been had I actually been alone."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I have only ever loved Rachel. I thought I loved you, but I didn't. You were manipulative. You kept me from the Berrys. You kept me from most of my friends, not to mention my family. That wasn't and isn't okay."

"Whatever you say. Just know you aren't getting rid of me that easy."

Finn picked up his cell phone and said, "Either you leave now or I call down to the station and get a squad car down here. I have an in and they will be down here in no time."

"Fine. I'm leaving, but this isn't the last that you are going to see of me."

Finn slammed the door and shut it behind Quinn. He fell to the floor in sobs. He had never felt so lost and confused in his life. He was angry. Quinn had no right to say the things to Rachel that she did. Now he understood more why Rachel left like she did. She wanted to care for her daughter like she needed. That was something that he admired and couldn't wait to thank her for taking care of Arabella and giving her the very best. He just hoped that from here on out her could be a part of it all.


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Thank you so much for all the support. I'm really trying to keep up with writing, but a lot is going on this semester when it comes to school. I have three papers due this coming week so I don't know how much time I will get to spend writing for enjoyment. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll update again as soon as I have the chance. All of you are the best.**

May 15th, 2015

Finn walked into the funeral home with Carole, Burt and Puck. Finn was surprised when he called Puck to tell him about Rachel's dad and he said he wanted to come with him to the funeral. Finn left out that Rachel was in town along with the daughter no one knew he had.

They were walking through the door and Finn stopped to talk to the guys that he had stationed at the door. He had asked them if there had been any problems and thanked them for taking time out of their lives to help him out in such a big way. He promised to explain things when they all went back to work in two days.

Puck asked, "Dude, what is with the security detail? There is something you aren't telling me."

Finn said, "You'll see in a minute. Then I'll explain the cops."

"Was Hiram knocked off by the mob?"

Carole gasped and slapped Puck across the back of his head. She told him, "Noah that was highly inappropriate."

"I'm sorry, but there are more cops here than I have seen since I stole that ATM back in high school."

Finn looked up and heard, "Daddy!"

Finn crouched down and held out his arms as a little ball of energy came running at him. He laughed as he swooped her up in his arms and kissed all over her face. He said, "Munchkin, you need to be quiet here."

"I sorry. Momma will be mad. I be quiet."

"Momma won't be mad. We just have to be quiet."

Arabella looked around and said, "Who they?"

Finn chuckled and said, "This is my mom and dad. Then this is my best friend, Noah."

Carole, Burt and Puck were all speechless. Arabella asked, "They talk?"

Finn burst out laughing. "Yes, they can talk. You are just so pretty that they forgot how to for a minute."

Carole sniffled and said, "Hi sweetheart. I'm Carole. I'm your daddy's mommy."

Rachel walked over and sighed. Then she said, "There you are. You had mommy worried."

Arabella stuck her arms out to Rachel and told her, "Sowwy mommy."

Rachel kissed her cheek and held her to her chest. She looked up briefly at everyone and said, "Umm… Hi."

Carole quickly wrapped her arms around Rachel and said, "Oh Rachel. We have missed you so much, honey. We are so sorry for your loss. It is nice to have you back for a little while. Arabella is beautiful. She looks just like you with a little bit of Finn for good measure."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I didn't know what to tell her to call you guys."

Puck stepped up and hugged Rachel next. He said, "Look at you little momma. She is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Noah. I don't know if you are up to it, but she could use an Uncle Noah."

"Heck yes!"

Finn watched and chuckled. Arabella held out her arms to Burt and said, "Misser."

Rachel chuckled and said, "Its mister, sweetheart. Really close though."

Burt took her in his arms and said, "Hey cutie."

Carole said, "Burt and I have this one under control for a little while. We want to get to know her. Three of you go check on Leroy and then come back."

Rachel said, "Stay with nana and papaw." Rachel mentally slapped herself for calling them that. She said, "I'm sorry."

Burt said, "No. Don't be. We are happy to be her nana and papaw, but I really want to be pops."

Rachel and Finn laughed. Rachel said, "Then that's what you will be. Sweetheart, I'll be right back, okay? I love you."

Arabella giggled and said, "Wuv you!"

Rachel walked off with Puck and Finn.

When they were a good distance away Puck asked, "Is she the reason you left?"

Rachel replied, "Only partially. It is actually really complicated."

Finn didn't want to make her go through all of this right now. Not on such a hard day. He asked, "Have you made it up there yet?"

Rachel looked down and said, "No. I'm too scared to say goodbye. I can't do it."

Finn grabbed her hand and said, "You aren't alone. I'm here if you need me."

Rachel looked up at him and told him, "I don't deserve your support after everything that I did."

"I know what she said. I can see why you left. I don't blame you at all. I just wish you wouldn't have stayed away for so long. I would have been there. I just want you to know that I would have believed you."

"You can say that now because we aren't going through it. You don't know if that is how you would have felt in high school. Everything is different in high school."

"Yes it would have. I love you. I loved you then, too. It never stopped. It has only increased over the years. So you know, I am never going to stop loving you."

"That is something to talk about another time. I need to go see dad. I don't know if I can do it."

Finn squeezed her hand. "You aren't going to be alone. I will be right here."

Puck said something for the first time and said, "Yeah Rach. We got your back."

Rachel said, "Thank you."

Leroy was sitting in a chair beside the casket. He looked at Rachel and asked, "Are you ready, baby?"

She broke into a sob again. "I can't do it. I can't say goodbye. He shouldn't be gone. He didn't do anything wrong. I am the one that messed up everyone's lives. He shouldn't be gone."

"I know. It isn't fair. You are here because you are supposed to be. Arabella needs you and I need you, too. I love you so much, baby girl. We have to stick together through all of this. It isn't going to be easy."

Rachel held onto Finn and said, "Please come with me."

Finn pulled her close and said, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you when you need me."

Rachel and Finn walked over to the casket. Rachel fell into his arms and he held her. He didn't say a word. He just let her know that she wasn't alone. He had no plans to ever let her go through anything alone again. It had been too much in the past that she dealt with and he wasn't about to let that be her future either. He was going to find a way to be part of her future no matter what it took. Being a part of Rachel and Arabella's life was all that he truly wanted. He was ready to give up anything to make it happen.


	9. Dinner

**Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. I'm so glad you are liking this story. This is a longer chapter! This week has a lot in store for me so I don't know what kind of time I will have to upload, but I will have to wait and see what happens. I would love to hear what you think. Enjoy!**

May 15th, 2015

Rachel and Finn were sitting awkwardly at the restaurant. Both of them were having a hard time looking at the other. It had been a long three years and this was their first time alone in that long. Rachel finally broke the silence and asked, "Do you think that your mom and Burt will be okay with Arabella? I don't want to just put her off on them."

Finn told her, "Don't worry about it. Mom and Burt love kids. Arabella is going to be fine. She needs to know her other set of grandparents as well as your dads."

Rachel lowered her head. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Stop apologizing. I know you did it because you felt like you needed to. I understand that, it just doesn't make it any easier that I have missed two years of my daughter's life."

"There is nothing I can do to get those years back, but I just knew I had to get away. I couldn't risk Quinn doing anything to hurt Arabella or ruin things between us. You are the only guy I have ever loved. I am so sorry for all that I have done to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought it would be easier on you so that you could live your dreams."

"What about your dreams?"

"When you become a mother your child is your dream. Nothing else matters."

"I know you better than that, Rachel Berry. Broadway has always been your dream."

"It isn't now. I am a secretary and it is working out fine. I am happy with the benefits and they have a daycare that I get to use for free. Arie loves it and has a lot of little friends there."

"That is good, but you were meant to be on the stage. Your voice shouldn't go to waste."

"It doesn't go to waste. I sing to Arabella every night. That is not putting it to waste. Arabella had the hardest time sleeping and still does some nights. She wouldn't calm down until I had sung Faithfully to her at least three times. I guess I'm not the only one that loves that song."

"I didn't mean it like that. You just always wanted to be on stage and let the world hear your voice. I thought that I would always hear about you in the magazines. I'm pretty fond of it, too."

"Sometimes things just don't work out like that. I don't regret any of it. Arabella is my little angel. She is perfect. She is the perfect combination of the two of us. She has my rhythm and your big heart. She has your nose and my brown hair. She has your eyes and my love for Broadway. She is exactly what I would have imagined our child to be."

"She is a little angel. I wouldn't think of her to be any different. She is so smart, just like you. I'm just so glad that the two of you are happy and healthy. That is all I have been hoping for in the last three years. I was hoping that I could spend some time with her tomorrow if that is okay with you. I know that you may not trust me to be with her being alone with me."

"Hey. I'm sure you would be fine with her alone. The only thing is that she is pretty attached to me. I don't know how much of a problem that will be for you."

"We will be okay. If there is a really big problem I'll call you. I just really want to get to know her. She is my little girl. I want to be a good dad if at all possible."

"You are a great dad and you will be. She likes you already. I have always seen her as a daddy's girl and I know that is what she is going to be. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What is going to happen when you, Leroy and Arabella go back to New York? You will have no reason to come back here."

"Finn…"

"No, you know it's true. You won't have a reason to come back here. Rachel, I just want you to know that you can't keep her from me now. I'll do whatever I have to do to see her."

"I would never keep her from you. We can Skype. You can come visit. We can come visit. We will make this work. She needs a dad in her life. Now that you know about her I would never think about doing something to keep the two of you apart. I just don't know how we will work out visiting, but we can Skype every day so the two of you can see each other and have a relationship."

"I want to see you, too. I'm sure we can figure out something. I can't wait to spend the day with her. Will you tell me about her? I want to know everything there is to know about her."

* * *

The two of them started talking about their little girl. Finn couldn't get enough of hearing about Arabella and everything there was to know about her.

Carole couldn't take her eyes off of the little girl. She was perfect. She was the perfect combination of Finn and Rachel. Arabella looked at Carole and asked, "What nana?"

Carole chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just can't get enough of you. You are such a pretty little girl. I didn't think someone so pretty would ever call me nana."

Arabella giggled. "You pretty!"

"Thanks, princess. Do you like cookies? Do you want to help me make cookies for your mommy and daddy?"

"Cookies! I have cookies?"

Carole laughed. "Of course. I think there will be a cookie or two with your name on it."

"Yay! Cookies!"

Carole picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Carole started putting things together while Arabella sat on the counter singing and talking about her favorite things.

Burt walked into the kitchen and asked, "What are you two pretty girls doing?"

Arabella exclaimed, "Cookies, pop!"

Burt and Carole both chuckled. Carole told him, "Arie is helping me make cookies for everybody."

Burt said, "You are such a good little helper, Miss. Arie. Can I steal you? We can go watch football or something? Maybe we can take a nap. You have to be getting a little tired."

Arabella shook her head back and forth. "No! I want cookies!"

Carole said, "Nana will finish the cookies. You go take a nap with pops. He wants someone to take a nap with him. I won't let anyone eat your cookies. I promise."

Arabella sighed. "Up pop!"

Burt and Carole silently laughed at the little girl. She was full of drama just like her mother. Burt carried her into the living room. Carole watched them walk away. She could stop thinking about how much they had missed. She really couldn't stop thinking about how taken with her that Finn was already. She wasn't ready to see the two girls go. She didn't know how she was going to take it and she definitely didn't know how Finn was going to take it. The little girl was so easy to love and she knew that was something that she got from her father.

Burt and Arabella went into the living room. They tried out every chair there was, but Arabella wouldn't sit still. He could tell that the little girl was getting tired, but she just wouldn't have it. Burt fought with her for a while before he finally sat down in the recliner in the back of the living room. Then she was out easily.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked up to the house. Finn said, "I guess mom has made some of her famous cookies. I think she will do just about anything to keep you and Arie around."

Rachel said, "I'm nervous. I just hope your mom and Burt don't hate me."

"What are you talking about? My mom loves you. She thinks you are the best person there is."

"That was three years ago. That was before I took her only grandchild away without giving her a chance to get to know her."

"That is in the past. We are all willing to put it behind us. You have to put it behind you, too. We are going to figure things out. Mom will get to see her. It's not like you are going to France. You are going to New York."

"I guess you are right. It's just that Carole is the closest person I have had to a mother and it just now hit me how I am probably disappointing or upsetting her."

"Don't worry about that. All that matters now is that the two of you are in our lives again." The two of them had been talking in a low whisper when they walked in the door.

Carole came in and hugged both of them. She told them, "I thought I heard the two of you coming in. You have to see this. I think this is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Finn, I don't want you to be upset. I know how territorial you get."

Finn said, "Slow down, mom. What are you talking about?"

"Earlier I decided to make cookies and Arabella was going to help me, but we could tell she was so tired. Burt took her into the living room and tried every chair we have to calm her and get her to fall asleep, but nothing worked."

"Okay?"

"You just have to see this for yourself." Carole led Rachel and Finn into the living room.

Finn and Rachel both chuckled as they saw Burt asleep in the recliner with Arabella asleep on his chest clinging to his shirt.

Rachel said, "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen. I always pictured Finn holding her in that chair. I was hoping you would still have it."

Finn subconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist. He said, "I wanted to keep it so that I could have a picture of me holding my kid like I have a picture of dad holding me. I wanted to take it over to my place, but Quinn wouldn't let me. Sometimes I just come over here to sit in the chair so that I feel close to my dad. It is the only thing I have that really connects me to him."

"That is awful. I would never keep you from something that connects you to your father."

"I appreciate that. I guess I can take it back to my place now. Tomorrow afternoon I am really looking forward to spending some quality daddy/daughter time in our chair."

Carole sniffled. "Look at you. I can't believe my little Finny is a daddy."

"Come on, mom. Stop. It's embarrassing."

"I can't help it. She just looks so much like you, but she acts just like Rachel."

Rachel laughed and said, "I have thought that since the moment she was born. I should probably get her home and to bed."

Carole said, "Aww… We hate to see her go."

"We aren't leaving until Sunday. I will make sure you get to see plenty of her. Finn is taking her out tomorrow."

Carole asked, "Can we go out tomorrow?"

Rachel just looked at her. "I thought you would have hated me."

"Oh sweetheart. Of course not. You were doing only what you thought was best. I understand that you will do anything that you think you need to do for your child. I would love to go shopping with you tomorrow. I am dying to buy some things for Arabella."

Rachel smiled. "I would really like that."

Finn leaned down and took Arabella out of Burt's arms. She blinked as she was transferred from one man to the other. Finn kissed her head as she clutched onto him. Finn said, "I'll take her out to your car, Rach. Then I guess I will let you be on your way."

Rachel bit her lip and said, "Would you like to come back to the house with us? Then we can put Arabella to bed together and we can finalize what is going to happen tomorrow."

He adults were trying to say their goodbyes quietly so they wouldn't wake Burt or Arabella. Arabella woke up a little and said, "Cookies?"

Carole ran into the kitchen quickly and got a bag of cookies. She said, "I put icing with Arabella's name on them for her. Finn can let her have one tomorrow. Rachel, thank you so much for letting us get to know her. It meant so much to Burt and I."

Rachel told her, "Thank you for watching her. I'm glad the three of you got to bond."

Finn and Rachel left after Arabella was buckled safely into her car seat. Finn followed Rachel to her father's house in his truck. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when they got there, but he was looking forward to finding out.

Rachel was nervous about Finn coming over, but there were still a couple of things they needed to talk about. It didn't help that she just wasn't ready for her time to end with him for the day. She felt just like she did three years ago and that scared her senseless, but she wanted to see what was to come.


	10. Complete And Utter

**Thank you for reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. It means so much to me. I am writing as much as I possibly can, but tomorrow is a long day and there will be NO time to write in the next 48 hours. There should still be an update on Friday though. Thank you for sticking with me to see what happens. I hope you like what I have in store for our favorite couple. Enjoy!**

May 15th, 2015

Finn followed Rachel to her fathers' house. He was nervous, but he always wasn't at the same time. He couldn't have been happier to be able to see Rachel and Arabella. He has missed so much in the last three years and now he was having a chance to make up for it a little bit.

When they pulled in the driveway Finn raced to Rachel's car to get Arabella out of the backseat. He scooped her up in his arms and followed Rachel in the house. Rachel led Finn up to her old room. She got out a set of pajamas for them to help Arabella get into. Finn chuckled and said, "We have some memories in this room."

Rachel returned the laugh as she got the asleep Arabella changed for bed. She softly said, "Oh yes."

"Remember the time your dads thought that having us spend the night together would make us not want to get married?"

"Yeah. It totally backfired. I thought I was going to marry you."

"I still think I am going to marry you someday, somehow. You are the only person I have ever really loved."

"That is sweet Finn, but I don't know about that. Our life has to be all about her."

"It will be, but we deserve to be happy. I could make you happy, Rachel."

"I know you could. I just want Arabella to have everything that she needs. She has missed out on so much and now that you are in her life I want it to stay that way. If something were to happen to us that could ruin things for her. I'm not about to let that happen."

"Rach, you never know until you take a risk. If I am going to risk anything I am going to risk it for you. Arie is never going to lose me. No matter what happens between us, if anything at all happens."

Arabella started to wake a little and looked at her parents. She smiled and said, "Night night, mommy. Night night, daddy."

Finn leaned over and kissed her head before Rachel put her in the crib. He said, "Good night, princess. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Rachel kissed the little girl's head as well. She said, "Good night, sweet girl. Mommy loves you so much." After Arabella was settled into the crib, Finn and Rachel crept out of the room. The two of them made their way downstairs. Leroy had already made his way to his room to give the pair some privacy to talk about whatever needed to be talked about.

* * *

Finn and Rachel sat down on the couch. Rachel said, "Arie is going to be so happy to have a day with her daddy tomorrow."

"You can come too. That is if you want to."

"No. I think it would be good for the two of you to have some alone time. Finn, thank you for not hating me for being away for so long. I know it wasn't easy on you or my daddies. Thank you so much for taking care of them. I'm glad they had someone here to take care of them if they really needed something."

"They are great guys and they came to be two of my best friends because they knew how I was feeling. It was so hard to live without you. I wanted to marry you, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry that I was such a coward. I should have told you what was going on, but I didn't want Arabella to ever have to go through the rejection that I did. I wanted to make sure that she knew that she was loved. I couldn't risk someone making her think that she wasn't special. She is a perfect little angel with the dancing skills of her father most of the time."

Finn sarcastically gasped. "Hey! I can't help what I pass on. I'm just glad that you kept her."

"There was never a doubt in my mind if I was going to keep her, even before I knew if she was a boy or a girl. She was part of the two of us and she was made out of complete and utter love. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."

"She is a mini you. She is everything and more than I thought she would end up being if we ever had a girl. Why did you name her Arabella?"

Rachel chuckled. "I remembered prom night and laying out looking at the stars. You said that if we ever had kids our daughter would be daddy's little princess and the only name that would fit a princess would be Arabella. I loved it from the moment you said it and I knew no matter what that would be the name of our daughter. Then I had to name her Faith because Faithfully was our song and I had Faith that I would see you again. I just knew that Arie would get to meet her daddy and win him over."

"It didn't take much. She is a carbon copy of you and it is so hard to not love a Berry girl. I will do whatever I have to do to make you mine again. I will wait fifty years if I have to. I was stupid and lonely. That was the only reason why I ever would be with her."

"It doesn't matter. I just can't think of dating anyone right at the moment. Arabella needs my full and undivided attention."

"I understand that, but you need to be happy, too."

"I am happy. I'm more than happy. I wouldn't trade being a mother for anything in the world. It isn't an easy job, but it is so rewarding."

"I can't wait to actually feel like a dad."

"You are a dad whether you feel like you are one or not."

"I know it sounds stupid, but I can't wait for Burt to bring the chair over to my apartment so I can sit with Arie and do some of that stuff with her. I know it isn't much."

"No. I think that is something perfect for the two of you to share. That is something she will be able to hold as a precious memory."

"Yeah. Rach, thank you for letting me be part of her life. I promise I won't let anything happen to her. We are just going to go out tomorrow to the park. I'll probably take her to the toy store and spoil her a little bit. Then have a little ice cream. That is only if those things are okay with you."

"I think that is fine. I know she will enjoy that, especially with you."

"Okay. I didn't want to overstep anything and mess up my chances."

"The only way you could do that is if you had her in any kind of danger and I know you wouldn't do that. I can see it in your eyes that you are willing to do anything to protect her."

"You have that right. I would do the same for you."

"That is so sweet, Finn. I still feel the safest when I am with you. There is just something about you that makes me feel like nothing can go wrong. I know that Arabella will feel the same way about her daddy. You are wonderful and I know that you make a wonderful police officer. You know exactly what to do to make someone feel like nothing can go wrong even if they are experiencing some of the hardest times of their lives. Thank you so much for being here with me through the death of my daddy. I was gone for so long and to come back to have to watch him leave was the hardest thing I had to do."

"Rach, I will always be here for you whenever you need me. I am just so sorry about Hiram. He was the one to talk me into going into the academy. I was ready to go into the military to forget about you. I guess it was almost like a death wish, but then he talked me out of it. He told me it would be stupid and I wouldn't be around if you ever did come back. He was like another father to me. As I see it, in my life I have had four dads. Your dads took me under their wing after you left. No one could get me to leave the house except to go to school for six months. I hated life. I didn't hang out with anyone. I spent all of my time lying in bed when I would get home from school just looking at the picture of the two of us from prom night."

"Oh Finn. I am so sorry."

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. I just wanted to be honest. I want the two of us to always be honest with each other. It doesn't matter if it is a romantic relationship or just a relationship of raising Arabella together; we have to be honest with each other."

"You are very right. I promise from here on out no more secrets."

"Good. I guess I should head back to my place and get a little rest before I get to try my hand at being a dad. I don't know how I am going to sleep. I'm too excited."

Rachel smiled and stood with him. She walked him to the door. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She told him, "It was so good to catch up with you today, Finn."

Finn smiled down at her. "It's good to have you back, Rach. Even if it only for a little while."

"This isn't the last you will be seeing of me, mister."

"Glad to hear it. I'll see you at ten in the morning."

"Great. I'll see you then." The pain shared one last hug and Finn was gone.

* * *

Rachel walked back in the house to see that her father had made his way back to the living room. Rachel sat next to him and said, "I don't know what to do. I think I am falling for him again."

Leroy held her and said, "That man loves you more than you will ever realize. He thinks you hung the moon. He has never stopped loving you and I really think you haven't stopped loving him either. If you end up with anyone I hope it is Finn. He is good for both you and Arabella. I mean he is her father."

"I know. It's just so hard to be a mom and figure out what I want for myself when it comes to relationships."

"It isn't something you have to figure out right now, star. There is plenty of time to figure out what you are going to do. He isn't going to be going anywhere. Rachel, that boy would give up everything for you."

"I know and that scares me." Rachel kissed her father's head and heads up to bed. She laid awake for hours trying to figure out what she was going to do only to realize she was nowhere closer than she was before she laid down.


	11. Daddy Daughter Day

**Thank you so much for all the support on this story. It is getting harder and harder to find time to write in the semester. I'm trying my best to keep up, but I only have a few more chapters prewritten. This weekend I'm going to try to catch up, but I don't know how well that is going to go. Thank you for taking the time to review this story for those of you who have. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

May 16th, 2015

Finn couldn't contain himself. He was so excited to have a day for just him and his girl. He was going to get to know the little girl that was half of his genes. He was going to give her the best day that he could. He just wanted the day to be perfect and special. He hardly slept the night before. He felt like it was Christmas and he was waiting for the presents. He could only imagine what it would have been like had he known about her all along.

Finn knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door in her pajamas. She smiled, but it was interrupted with a yawn. Finn said, "Good morning, Rach."

Rachel sighed. "It would be if Arabella would have let me sleep a while longer. She was up at seven this morning asking about you and then I told her she was spending the day with you and she would not calm down. It was adorable, but I am really tired."

Finn chuckled. "Then I'll get her and then you can go back to sleep. If you need anything you can call me. My number hasn't changed. I'll call you if we need anything, but I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"Finn, you have no idea how excited she is. She may only be two, but she is starting to understand a little. She wouldn't stop talking about daddies."

"I have to be truthful. I didn't get much sleep last night. I felt like it was Christmas Eve and I had to wait for my presents."

Rachel giggled. "That is adorable. Arabella is just like you. There are little things about her every day that I find that are reminders of you."

Finn was about to reply when he heard, "Momma!"

Rachel said, "We should probably get in here before she throws a fit. I guess she got some of my diva tendencies."

Finn smiled. "I wouldn't imagine her to be any different. I want to see my little girl."

Finn and Rachel walked in the house. They found Arabella sitting at the kitchen table eating the pop tart that Rachel had broken into little pieces for her. Finn said, "Good morning, princess. How are you today?"

Arabella squealed and exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Rachel said, "Arabella, inside voices please."

"Sowwy, momma."

Finn walked over to the table and took the little girl in his arms. He gave her a squeeze and kissed all over her face. He asked, "Are you ready for a day with daddy?"

Arabella giggled and gave Finn a messy, sticky kiss on his cheek. Rachel watched in awe at the two of them. She couldn't stop smiling seeing the father/daughter moment. She said, "Let me get your cheek cleaned up and then I guess the two of you should get going. I'm sure you have a big day ahead of you."

"That is true." Finn got his cheek clean. Rachel told them goodbye and they were on their way to the day ahead of them.

Finn and Arabella were laughing as they walked around the park. Finn was telling her stories that he was sure she didn't understand, but he was having a good time anyway. Finn said, "I can't wait for you to meet your Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine. I haven't told them about you. You are going to be a surprise. They are going to love you just like I do though."

Someone yelled Finn's name. He looked up to see Santana and Brittany walking over with their pinkies locked together. Finn gulped. They didn't know about Arabella. Hardly anyone did. He wasn't about to run away. He didn't want to hide his daughter from the world. He loved her too much for that.

Santana and Brittany walked over to them. Santana asked, "Did you steal a baby, Hudson?"

Finn laughed. "Very funny. This one is all mine."

Brittany asked, "Are you babysitting?"

"No. This is my daughter, Arabella. Can you say hi to mommy and daddy's friends, Santana and Brittany?"

Arabella buried her head in Finn's shoulder and bashfully waved.

Santana said, "Wait a second, Finnessa. I know that you and crazy Fabrey didn't have a child. There is no way she could get her figure back after a second pregnancy."

Finn laughed. "Oh no. That isn't who her mother is."

"Berry?"

"Yes."

"She left you. She took her with her. That is low down and dirty."

"She had a reason for it. I forgave her. There is no reason to get upset about it."

Arabella sniffled and said, "Don't hurt mommy."

Finn told her, "Princess, no one is going to hurt your mommy. No one is going to hurt you either. I won't let them."

Santana told her, "I wouldn't hurt your mommy. You look a lot like your mommy, little one."

Arabella just looked at her. Finn said, "Are you ready to go home? I think it is your nap time, baby girl. Your mommy will probably be waiting back at my place for us even though she said she wouldn't."

Brittany said, "She is pretty, Finny. We should have a play date sometime."

Finn chuckled. "I'm sure she would love that, Britt."

Finn and Arabella left the two of them. Santana and Brittany still couldn't believe what they just saw and who they just met.

* * *

Rachel and Carole were walking around the mall with their shopping bags. Carole said, "My son is so in love with you and your daughter. He is going to be a mess when the two of you go back to New York, especially since your dads won't be here. They were always his connection to you when you weren't here."

Rachel lowered her head. "I don't want to hurt him. That is the last thing I want, but our life is in New York. That is all Arie has ever known and I think it would be good for daddy to get away from here for a while to get things figured out. I'm not going to push Finn out of our lives. We will come up with something. He is always going to be part of her life. I know the distance isn't going to be easy, but we will come up with something. You and Burt are more than welcome to come visit any time you want to. You can call whenever you please as well. Arabella loves the two of you."

"I just can't believe it is time for the two of you to go already."

"We still have a couple of days. You are going to be seeing plenty of us. I wouldn't dare leave without saying goodbye this time. You are the mother I never had, but always wanted. I never wanted to disappoint or upset you. I know I screwed that up now, but I never meant to."

"Rachel, you were just being a mother. You wanted to protect your child. You forget who you are talking to. My first husband was a drug addict. I was afraid for Finn as well."

"But you didn't just take him away from his father."

"No, but I thought about it. When you become a father your first priority becomes your child and that is how it stays. Finn cares so much about the safety of you and that little girl. Why else would he pull strings to have someone stay at the doors of your father's funeral so nothing happened."

"I don't deserve him. I don't deserve any of the things he has done for me after all I have done."

"He thinks you do. Rachel, you have to let him in. My son has and always will love you. There is never going to be anyone else for him other than you. He waited three years for you. Three years!"

"I know. I feel the same about him, but I am scared."

"If there is anything to be scared of, it isn't Finn."

"You are right. Thank you."

"Of course, sweetheart." The two of them hugged and went on with their shopping trip.

* * *

Finn walked into his apartment with a sleeping Arabella in his arms. He smiled when he saw that Burt had come by with the recliner. He laid the diaper bag down on the couch and went to sit in the chair with his little girl. It was something he had always dreamed about.

He sat down and started to hum to his little girl keeping her asleep. He started to slip into a sleep himself. He held the little girl tightly to his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep happier than he had been in quite some time.

* * *

Rachel didn't plan on using the spare key to Finn's apartment that he gave her, but she couldn't help herself. She missed Arabella more than she thought possible. She thought she would go and see if they were back. She decided to make them cookies if they weren't home yet. She thought it would be like the little family moment that she had always wanted.

Rachel knocked on the door and there was no answer. She pulled the key out and opened the door. She was surprised to see that Finn was asleep in the recliner that they had seen Burt sleeping in the night before. Arabella was held tightly in Finn's arms. Rachel quickly pulled out her iPhone and took a picture. She was going to print it and frame it next to a copy of the picture of Finn being held by his father.

Finn started to stir after the click of the camera. Rachel softly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake the two of you."

Finn yawned and said, "She is still out. How long have you been here?"

"Just a minute or two. How was your day? Was she well behaved?"

"She was a little angel. We got ice cream and went to the park. We ran into Santana and Brittany. Of course they think she is beautiful."

Rachel chuckled. "At least they have good taste. I'm sorry to barge in here like this, but I really missed her. I hardly spend any time away from her."

"I get it Rach. I gave you the key for a reason. I wanted you to have it. How was your day with mom?"

"Thank you for being so understanding. This is the cutest thing I have ever seen. It was good. We got in some good talks and a lot of shopping. I'm sure Arabella is going to be happy with what nana got her."

"Only because she is involved. I love her, Rach. I really don't want to see the two of you go. It is going to kill me. I can't be away from her. I can't be away from you either. You may want to deny it, but I can't. I love you just as much as I did when you left. Probably more than that. I'm glad the two of you had a good day."

"Oh Finn. Please don't so this to me. We have to go back to New York. Daddy is coming with us."

"I know. I just don't know what I am going to do without her. I have only known her a couple of days, but I feel like my life revolves around her and getting to see her."

"We'll figure something out. There are still a couple of days before we go. You are going to need to go back to work tomorrow."

"I don't think so. I'm not going to miss any time that I could possibly be spending with Arie. I don't know how much I'll get to see her after this and I want to be with her as much as I possibly can now."

"I'm not going to stop you. It's like the old days. I almost feel like a teenager again."

"I guess you are going to want to take her home. I'll take her down to your car."

"It wouldn't hurt her to stay here tonight with her daddy, but I don't think she would be too happy to wake up without me here."

"You can have my bed. I can sleep on the couch or right here with her on my chest. It is perfect and I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Rachel smiled. "She seems to like where she is, too. I promise we will figure out something. If you want to lay her down on the couch we can go in the kitchen. I'll make some cookies and we can talk some more."

Finn laid Arabella down on the couch and followed Rachel. They did just that. They spent time talking about the future and the past. Rachel and Arabella stayed at Finn's apartment that night and it was as if it were like it was meant to be all along had Quinn not gotten in the way. Finn was determined to figure out a way of making nights like this happen every night for the rest of his life. Rachel and Arabella were all he ever needed and wanted.


	12. Goodbye

**Thank you so much for all the support. I love to hear your thoughts and know that people are still enjoying my work. I hope you continue to stick with this story and give any ideas of what could happen in the future. Enjoy!**

May 19th, 2015

The last couple of days had gone much faster than Finn had ever wanted it to go. It was the last day he would have with Rachel and Arabella before they went back to New York. It was already taking its toll on him. The day wasn't even over, but it was what he had to deal with.

Finn was lying in bed with Arabella lying on his chest. Rachel had stayed over again. She was lying next to him as well at a good distance. He wasn't going to force her to do or feel anything. She was the one that he loved and the mother of his daughter. He didn't want to do anything that would ruin his chances with her in the future. He also didn't want to ruin his chances at being allowed to be in Arabella's life.

Arabella started to squirm on his chest. Finn looked down and smiled when he was met with tired eyes that matched his. He said, "Good morning, sunshine."

Arabella giggled and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. He kissed all over her face. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to have to let his little girl go.

He said, "Let's go make breakfast. We'll let your mommy sleep a while longer."

The two of them made their way to the kitchen. Finn sat her on the counter and started making breakfast as she sang and talked to him. He wouldn't have traded the moment for anything in the world.

* * *

Rachel woke up alone in bed. She started to wake up when she heard Arabella laughing and singing with Finn. It was a wonderful sound and then she remembered this was the last day she would have it. It hurt to think that she wasn't going to see Finn tickling Arabella and watching her as she squealed or catching the two of them asleep clinging to each other like they were going to disappear. The day wasn't going to be easy on any of them, but she didn't know if it would be hardest on Finn or Arabella.

Rachel got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the counter. She said, "Arabella Faith Berry! What are you doing?"

Arabella looked up and said, "Mommy, I help!"

Arabella was covered in flower and Finn was as well. Finn looked over and said, "Sorry, Rach. Our pancakes got a little out of hand. It's all good here though."

Rachel said, "I'll help clean up."

"No you won't. We were making breakfast for you. I can handle cleaning up the kitchen. I'm going to be doing it for myself for a long time to come. I might as well get used to it now."

Arabella said, "Momma! Kisses!"

Rachel chuckled and walked over to her daughter. She said, "Oh no! I forgot good morning kisses for my favorite little girl."

Rachel kissed all over the face of her little girl. She said, "Hey sweetie. We get to go back to New York today! Are you excited? You get to see all your friends."

Arabella smiled. "Daddy and pop pop come?"

"Pop pop is coming, but your daddy has to stay here."

"No! Daddy come!"

"Baby, daddy has to stay here. His job and his mommy is here."

Arabella started sobbing. She held her arms out to Finn and said, "Daddy! Want daddy! Stay wit daddy!"

Rachel was in shock. She didn't know what to say to all of that. Finn took her in his arms and she buried her head in his shoulder as she cried. He said, "Hey. Hey. You have to go with your mommy and pop pop, princess. I love you so much and I don't want to be away from you either, but you have to go back to New York with your mommy. We will talk all the time, I promise. We will see each other just not all the time. Don't worry, sweetheart."

"No! Want you!"

"Honey, you need to stay with your mommy. She is better than I am. Spending time with her and pop pop will be best for you. I'll come visit all the time."

Arabella held onto Finn tightly and cried. Rachel said, "Honey, I know you are sad. It's okay to be sad. I'm sad to leave daddy, too. We will talk to him all the time. Maybe we can Skype with him, too."

Arabella just sniffled. Rachel ran her hand through Arabella's hair. Rachel started crying herself. Rachel told her, "I don't want you to be sad, princess. Mommy loves you so much."

Finn was sniffling himself. Arabella kissed Finn's cheek and said, "Wuv you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess. That isn't going to stop no matter how far apart we are. I am always going to love my little princess. I'll come see you, mommy and pop pop very soon."

Arabella stayed quiet and just clung to Finn the rest of the morning. It broke Finn and Rachel's hearts to see the little girl so upset. Both of them wished there was something they could do, but as of right now there was nothing the two of them could do to make her feel better.

* * *

Finn was glad that Rachel and Arabella had had their goodbyes with his mom and Burt the night before. He was able to have the goodbye at the airport all to himself. It would be his last moments with them and he didn't want to have to share it with anyone.

Arabella was still clinging to Finn as they got as close to the gate as they could get. Finn said, "Be good for mommy and pop pop. I will talk to you soon. It is all going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about. You need to be a good girl."

"Want you daddy!"

"Oh, baby. It's okay. I'll see you very soon."

Leroy said, "Arie, come with me. Your mommy needs to talk to your daddy."

Arabella cried as Leroy pulled her away from her parents.

Finn looked down and said, "I guess this is goodbye again. At least I actually get to tell you goodbye this time."

"This isn't goodbye. We are going to be seeing each other. We are tethered. I don't know how well it will work out, but I want to get to know each other again. I want to try to make us work again. I talked to your mom the other day and she really brought things into perspective for me. I don't want to let you go again. We will find a way to make this work and someday we will be together. I know we will find a way. We always do."

Finn leaned down and planted a kiss on Rachel's lips. He said, "That is the best thing I have ever heard. I love you. You don't have to say it back."

"I do, but I just can't say it now. We are just now getting to know each other again."

"I get that. Call me when you get back to New York. I tried to call Kurt and Blaine multiple times while you were here, but they never got back to me. I know they would have wanted to see you and meet Arie."

"There is still plenty of time for that to happen. Maybe you can bring them with you some time when you come to New York."

"That would be perfect. Knowing them they will call as soon as you are in the air."

"I'll talk to you later tonight. Thank you for being so understanding. I really appreciate it."

"of course. I would do anything for you."

They called her plane number. Finn sniffled and said, "I'll talk to you tonight. Have a safe flight. Don't let Arie be scared."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sure she will be fine. We drove down here, but she wants to go on a plane."

"Oh. Okay."

"We will be fine. I'll talk to you tonight. I'm sure Arie will want to hear from you before she goes to bed."

Finn gave her one last hug and kiss and she was gone. Finn headed to the only person he could really think of to talk to at the moment.


	13. Settling Things

**This semester is harder than I expected. I am really falling behind in writing. I only have one more chapter prewritten. I will hopefully find time to write this weekend or it is going to be a while before another update comes. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and sticking with it. I hope you can send some encouragement and maybe an idea if you please. Thank you for all the following. It means so much to me.**

May 19th, 2015

Finn found himself driving. He ended up in Puck's driveway. Finn got out and knocked on his door. Puck said, "Hey dude. What is up? You look like your puppy just died."

Finn said, "They are gone. Rachel, Leroy and Arabella are on their way back to New York."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I don't have anything in New York. I need a job so that I can send Rach money to help with Arabella. I'm stuck here and my world is in New York."

"You could find a job in New York. They need cops in New York. I'm sure the chief would tell them about you and let you have a job."

"I don't know. It's scary."

"What is scarier: going to New York without anything to be with your girls or staying here and leaving them alone in the big city?"

"You are right. I just always thought that I would be here in Lima with you. You are my best friend."

"I'm still going to be your best friend no matter what. It doesn't matter if we aren't in the same city. But what if I went with you to New York?"

"What? You would do that?"

"Yeah. Beth and Shelby are in New York. I just had no reason to really try to get out of here. I want to be with my girl if at all possible."

"So, are we going to do this?"

Puck smiled. "We are so going to do this."

"Okay. I'm going to go pack. When is this going to go down?"

"I'm going to call Shelby now. I want to leave soon. I miss her."

"I'm going to go talk to my mom. I'll get her to help me pack. I guess I need to call Kurt and Blaine, too. They never called me back this week and never got to meet Arie."

"Then I guess we have some things to get ready."

"Thanks for going with me. I am so glad that you are my best friend."

"I feel ya man." Finn fist bumped him and was on his way back to his apartment.

* * *

Finn was almost to his apartment when his cell phone rang. He saw it was Kurt and said, "It's about time you called me back."

Kurt said, "I told you that Blaine and I were going on vacation for the week. I know that dad and Carole reminded you, too. What is going on?"

"You have missed a ton in the last week."

"Then fill me in."

"Quinn and I are over. Rachel came back. I have a daughter. I'm moving to New York."

"Whoa. Wait a minute! I need some details here."

"Quinn was a witch. She was the reason why Rachel left in the first place. Rachel came back and her dads were in an accident with Arabella our daughter. She has a cast, but she is okay. Hiram passed away. Rachel and Arabella went back to New York today with Leroy. I decided that I am going to move to New York to try and be the family that we were meant to be all along. Puck is going to come with me."

"Wow. I missed seeing the two little divas. I want to meet my niece."

"You would have if you would have called me back. She is perfect. She is two and a half. She is everything I thought my child would be and more. I love her, Kurt."

"Aww… You are such a dad. I can't wait to meet her."

"You and Blaine will have to come visit us in New York sometime soon. I really need to get off here. I still need to call mom, start packing and wait for Rachel to call."

"Blaine and I will come over and help you pack."

"I would really appreciate it. Thanks."

"Of course. We will be over to your apartment soon. Call Carole."

Finn told him goodbye and thank you one last time before hanging up.

* * *

Finn pulled up to his apartment and waited as the phone rang at his mom's house. Carole answered, "Hello?"

Finn said, "Hey mom."

"So they are gone?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Finny. When are you going to see them next?"

Finn cleared his throat. "That is actually why I wanted to call you."

"What is the matter, Finny?"

"After I dropped Rach, Leroy and Arabella off at the airport I went to see Puck. We kind of came to the decision that we are going to move to New York. Mom, I just can stand the idea of being so far away from Rach and Arie. Rach and I talked today and we are going to try us again. I don't think we can do that properly if we are that far apart."

Carole sniffled. "I imagined you would do this. I am going to miss having you so close, but I understand. You need to be there for your baby girl. She needs her daddy and I know Rachel needs you, too."

"I'm glad you understand. I am going to miss you so much, mom."

"Hey. It's not like we won't see each other. That just gives me an excuse to go to New York and see Arabella more often."

Finn chuckled. "I see how it is. I'm just an excuse to see the kid."

"Oh stop it! She is my grandbaby. I want to see her ever so often."

"I know mom. I was just messing with you. Thank you for supporting me through all of this. I hate that New York is so far away, but I'll go anywhere and do anything I have to do to be with Rachel."

"That is true love. The two of you are meant to be together. I'm so happy you are finding your way back to each other."

"Me too. I really need to start packing. Blaine and Kurt are coming over to help."

"Burt and I will come over, too. It isn't going to be easy to pack so quickly and I know you want to get there as soon as you can."

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to call my chief and see if he can talk to someone in New York for me."

"Go ahead and do that. We are on our way over. We will bring you some boxes and be there to help."

"You guys are the best. Thank you so much." Finn told his mom goodbye and went on to call the chief.

* * *

Finn couldn't believe how things were falling into place. It was like it was destiny the way that everything was coming together so quickly. He was packing things up along with Blaine, Kurt, Burt and his mom. He pulled out his phone and said, "Oh guys! You haven't seen a picture of Arabella yet."

Kurt eagerly clapped his hands together and said, "Let me see! Let me see!"

Finn chuckled as he showed him his phone. He said, "Here she is."

Kurt took the phone and held it between him and Blaine. He said, "Finn, she is a mini you. It is ridiculous."

Finn smiled. "She is beautiful. She is absolutely perfect."

"I can't wait to meet her and dress her."

"I figured that would be the first thing you would want to do. I'm sure she would love that. She is only two and a half, but she is just like Rachel."

"Does she wear those awful animal sweaters, too?"

The room filled with laughter. "No. She is adorable."

"Good."

"Stop it."

Carole said, "I can't believe that everything is coming together so quickly for you. That is amazing."

"Someone is really looking out for me. I'm meant to be with my girls. The chief knows the chief in New York and that he would put in a good word for me."

"That is great, Finny."

* * *

Finn's cell phone rang and he knew it was Rachel. He got up from the group and went to talk to Rachel. He wasn't going to tell her that he was coming to New York. He wanted to make sure that it all worked out first.

Finn answered, "Hello?"

He could practically hear Rachel smiling through the phone. She said, "Hey baby."

"Hey pretty lady. How was the flight?"

"It was good. Arie had a blast. The only problem was when her ears popped. It's all good now. Daddy is getting her dressed for bed. Then I thought the two of us could tell her goodnight together."

Finn smiled. "I would really like that."

"She can't stop talking about you. She misses you so much."

"I know the feeling. I miss her, too. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I wish you were here with us. I shouldn't have come back. We should have stayed there with you. That is where Arie needs to be. She needs to be with her daddy. I need to be with her daddy."

"Oh, Rach. It's okay. You are where you need to be. I'll come up to visit soon. We are going to make this work. We promised ourselves and we promised Arie."

"I know. I just don't know if I can do it."

"Give it a week and we will see where we are then. We'll talk every day. I'm not going to go back on that."

"Good. There is someone here that wants to talk to you."

Finn then heard, "Daddy!" He could hear the excitement in her voice no matter how far away he was.

He said, "Hey baby girl. Did you have fun on the plane?"

"Yeah! Plane was high!"

Finn chuckled. "I bet it was. I miss you so much, sweetheart."

"Mes you, daddy!"

"Are you being a good girl for mommy?"

"Yeah. Me good girl."

"Good. I love you so much, Arabella."

"Wuv you!"

Finn heard Rachel said, "It's time for bed, sweet cheeks. What about daddy stays on the phone with us and sings to you, too?"

Arabella exclaimed, "Yay!"

Finn and Rachel sang Faithfully to Arabella. When they were done Finn could hear the phone shuffling a little and he knew that Rachel was putting her in bed under her covers.

Rachel quietly said, "She is out. I'm so glad we could do that."

Finn replied, "Me too. I love you, Rach. I miss you so dang much it hurts."

"I know how you feel. I am falling for you all over again."

"That is a good sign for me."

Rachel chuckled. "Yes, I guess it is. I really wish you were here."

"I don't know when, but I can promise you that I will be there soon."

"You better be. I have to go. I'm going to help daddy get settled. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it. I'm so glad you called, Rach."

"Of course." The two of them said goodbye and goodnight before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Finn walked back in the living room. Carole asked, "Did you tell Rachel that you are coming to New York?"

"No. I want to surprise her and I want to make sure that everything works out."

"She is going to blow a gasket when you show up in New York."

Finn chuckled. "And I can't wait. It is really going to happen. I'm going to be with my girls." Finn spent the rest of the night with his family and packing up his apartment.


	14. Finally Together

**Thank you for sticking with me and this story. I am going to be on Fall break at the end of the week. I don't know if that will mean writing or a trip. I hope you are able to stick with this. Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews on the rest of the story.**

May 20th, 2015

Finn couldn't believe it was really happening. In just a day he had packed up all things important to him and was ready to hit the road. He couldn't wait any longer to be in the big city with his girls. He was just glad that Puck was going with him and was going to share a place with him. It was going to be perfect, at least he hoped to.

Finn was getting ready to get in his car and go to Puck's. He was going to follow behind him to New York so they would both have their vehicles. Burt had bought a storage building and promised to send his things to him when things were settled and he had somewhere to live.

Finn's phone rang. He looked down and saw that it was Rachel. He said, "Hey babe. What is going on?"

Rachel sniffled and said, "I miss you so much. I should have stayed in Lima. I should be with you right now. Forget my job. Forget my dreams. I just want you."

"Whoa. What is going on?"

"It took daddy and I three hours to get her to sleep last night when she woke up. She misses you so much. She bawled when I dropped her off at the daycare this morning. It killed me. She has never done that before."

Finn felt terrible. "I am so sorry."

"It isn't your fault. It is all my fault for leaving."

"Rachel, stop. Baby, we are going to make this work. I promise you that. I love you and that isn't about to change. We are going to make this work no matter what. Rachie, get back to work. I'll talk to you later this afternoon, okay? None of this is your fault. Don't think that it is."

"Finny, I love you. I should have told you that yesterday when I was with you, but I was so scared. I don't know what to do with these feelings. It is the first time I have let myself feel anything since Arabella has been in my life. She needs to be my number one priority. I can't let my feelings get in the way of being her mother."

"Rach, you are a wonderful mother. That isn't going to change if we start a relationship. It would be good for her. She would have her mother and father there. I always wanted to have a life with you and any children that we may have. We are going to find a way to each other. I just know we will."

"Finn, there is no one else I would rather be with than you. Thank you for talking me through this. I hate to call you like this."

"I'm glad you did. I don't want you to keep this all to yourself. That isn't healthy for anyone. I will talk to you later this afternoon. Just remember that I love you so much. We are endgame. You are the one for me. It will always be you."

"Thanks, babe. I'll talk to you later." They said their final goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Finn pulled up in front of Puck's place. Finn said, "Get in your truck. We are leaving for New York now!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Rach. She is a mess. She is talking about throwing it all away and coming back here. She is blaming herself and wanting to give up all of her dreams just to be here with me. I know this is the right thing to do moving to New York. My girls need me and I need them."

"Calm down, daddy boy. Lets get on the road. We'll get there as soon as we can. They are okay. You are okay. There is nothing for you to worry about. You are going to be that sickening, perfect family soon."

"I just can't let her blame herself for the rest of her life. When it all comes down to it, it is Quinn's fault. If she wouldn't have threatened Rachel then I would have had her in my life all this time. I would have been the father I should have been to my little girl. I wouldn't just now be getting to know her."

"Hey. Hey! This isn't your fault. Lets get going. We'll have you in New York by eight. That way the two of you can put that pretty little girl to bed together."

"That sounds perfect." Finn and Puck fist bumped and got in their trucks and started making their way to New York. New dreams were coming for everyone that day. Finn just couldn't wait to have a family.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch and couldn't stop the tears from coming. She didn't realize that after a week with Finn she would miss him that much. Arabella came in the room and looked at Rachel. She said, "Momma sad?"

Rachel sniffled and told her, "Yeah. Momma is a little sad. Can I have some kisses to make me feel better?"

Arabella went to Rachel as quickly as she could. She hopped on her lap and started giving her wet kisses all over her face. She tried to hug Rachel the best she could with her little pink cast on her arm.

Arabella asked, "All betta?"

Rachel chuckled. "Momma feels tons better now. Let's go make a bath. What do you think of that? Momma and Arie bath time!"

Arabella giggled. "Yay!"

Rachel found Leroy in the room that was still decorated for Rachel. Rachel asked, "Daddy, do you need anything? Arie and I are going to take a bath."

Leroy tried his best to smile at the pair. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Have a good bath. I'll make us a dessert."

"You don't need to do that."

"I want to. Thank you for allowing me to stay here with you. I'm just so glad to be with family."

"We couldn't have left you there. There is no way."

"I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with you and Arie."

Rachel said to Arie, "Sweetheart, go give pop pop some kisses. He needs some kisses and hugs to feel better, too." Arabella eagerly went to Leroy and gave him wet kisses and hugs the best that she could.

Leroy told her, "Thanks, sweetums. I feel much better now."

"Wuv you, pop pop."

"I love you too, cutie."

Rachel held out her hand and said, "Okay, princess. Let's go take a bath. I think the two of us could use it."

"Den call daddy!?'

Rachel tried not to let the tears come again. "Then we'll call daddy to tell him good night."

"Me mess daddy."

"I know, baby. Momma misses daddy, too."

The two of them then went to take a bath. Rachel hoped that that would make her feel better. She had to how she was feeling to the side so that she could be the mother that Arabella needed and deserved. If she couldn't have a father that was there all the time, she was going to have a mother that did all that she possibly could for her.

* * *

Finn and Puck literally got to Rachel's apartment building. He couldn't believe this was where the love of his life and their child lived. It wasn't the worst living arrangement, but it wasn't what he thought had pictured for them.

Puck asked, "Are you ready to surprise your girls?"

"Of course. I hate that I have ignored the last three calls that Rach has made, but I really wanted to surprise her."

"She is going to be so happy to see you that she won't care."

"Here it goes."

Rachel was irritated. Arabella wouldn't go to sleep without talking to Finn and he wasn't answering his phone. Finally she called him one last time. She angrily tapped her foot and said, "Finn Hudson."

Finn chuckled and said, "Hey baby."

"Don't hey baby me. Your daughter will not go to bed without talking to you."

"Before you hand the phone over to her I think you should go check your door."

"Why?"

"Please, just do it. For me."

Rachel sighed. "Fine."

Rachel walked over to the door. She said into the phone, "I'm opening the door now."

Finn stood there with a big smile on his face. Rachel gasped and dropped the phone as she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed Finn full on the mouth.

Puck said, "Okay you two. Let's move it inside. You don't need to be giving all of your neighbors a show."

Rachel asked, "What are the two of you doing here?"

Finn put down his bag and told her, "I couldn't be away from the most important people in my life. My truck has the things in it that I am really going to need. We are going to stay in a hotel tonight and then we are going to find an apartment tomorrow. I just know I need to be close to you."

Rachel asked, "What are you doing here, Noah?"

He told her, "Shelby and Beth are here. I wanted to see Beth and be close to her. Huddy and I are going to find a cheap apartment around tomorrow."

"I'm so glad the two of you are here. Arabella is in her room with daddy. We have been trying to get her to sleep, but she won't have it until she talks to her daddy. She definitely isn't going to go to sleep now."

Finn lowered her head. "Oh. I didn't think about that. I can leave. She doesn't have to know I was here. I can see her tomorrow."

"I don't think so. You want to see her and she wants to see you. Why don't you go in there. Just be careful of the air mattress on the floor."

"Air mattress?"

"Yeah. That is where I am sleeping. I let daddy have my room."

"Rach, you need to have a bed of your own."

"No. I'm fine. When Arie is out of the crib I'll get a big bed and we can share."

"You need to have a space of your own."

"When the two of you get your apartment I can send her your way if I need some me time."

Finn chuckled. "That is true. Do you know of any apartments for rent around here?"

Rachel told him, "There is one for rent down the hall. That would be perfect."

"We can look into that tomorrow. I'll go help you get our little one out for the night and then we'll go to get a hotel room."

"I know there isn't a lot of room here, but you can stay here. I'll sleep on the floor in daddy's room. You can sleep on the mattress in Arabella's room and Noah can have the couch. It isn't a big deal. I can make us all breakfast tomorrow before you go out to do the things you need to get done and I have to go to work."

"Rach, you can't do that. We will be fine in a hotel."

"I know you would be fine, but I really want the two of you close."

Finn looked at Puck. Puck said, "I don't have a problem with it if Huddy doesn't. But I want you to have the couch, Rach. I can sleep on the floor somewhere, but I really do think that it would be a good thing for Finn to sleep in Arabella's room."

"We can figure that out."

Then they heard, "Momma!"

Rachel chuckled and said, "Come here, daddy. She is going to be so happy."

Finn took Rachel's hand. Rachel walked in and said, "Princess, I have a surprise for you."

Arabella looked up from where she was standing in her crib and said, "Daddy! Here!"

Finn chuckled and walked over to her. He said, "Hey baby girl."

Arabella held out her arms. He kissed the top of her head said, "You, my dear, need to go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning. Sleep tight, Arie Bellie."

"Sing! Sing!"

Rachel walked over and started singing. Finn joined in. The two of them smiled when they looked down to see that Arabella was sound asleep. They quietly backed out of the room.

Rachel helped the them get settled and all of them went to sleep relatively early. Sometime in the night Rachel came in and cuddled up next to Finn on the mattress. There was just something about being close to Finn that she missed. She wanted to be as close as she could so that is what she did.


	15. First Day In The City

**Thank you for the support and love on this story. Fall Break starts today and I hope to get in a lot of writing, but I don't know how true that is going to be. Thank you for sticking with me. I love to hear your thoughts and reactions. I hope that more of you will let me know what you are thinking and if I should continue or start wrapping it up. Enjoy!**

May 21st, 2015

Finn woke up at two in the morning to the sound of Arabella talking. He didn't know what exactly it was right away. He wasn't the best when just being woken up, but he knew that would soon change. He smiled when he looked over to his side to see that Rachel was lying close to him. Then he was brought out of it when he heard Arabella say, "Daddy. Daaaaddddyyyy."

Finn chuckled as he looked over and said, "Shh… Princess, why are you awake now? We don't want to wake momma."

Arabella giggled and said, "Wuv you."

Finn smiled. Had it been just two weeks ago, he would have been angry to be awake at this time in the morning. He said, "I love you too, baby girl. Go back to sleep. We will see you in the morning."

"No sweepy."

Finn quietly got out of bed and walked over to the crib. He said, "Sweetheart, you need to go back to sleep. Pretty little girls like you need sleep. Daddy is tired. We don't want to wake mommy. Mommy and I will be right here. We aren't going anywhere."

"Kwisses."

Finn chuckled and leaned down to kiss his daughter. "Okay. Night night."

Arabella yawned and slowly started to close her eyes.

Finn smiled as he saw her slowly drift off to sleep again. He quietly went back to his place on the air mattress next to Rachel. He pulled her close to him and fell back to sleep himself.

* * *

Finn woke up to the sound of Arabella giggling and Rachel trying to shush her as she got her ready for the day. Finn smiled as he remembered that he was right where he wanted to be with his two favorite girls in the world.

He slowly got up off of the air mattress and made his way over to the changing table. Arabella saw him and he held his finger up to his lips and winked at her. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and said, "Good morning, beautifuls. Why didn't you wake daddy up to help get ready for the day?"

Rachel turned her head and caught her lips. Then she asked, "What are you doing up? You don't have to be up this early."

Finn told her, "You don't think I would miss this, do you? I can't imagine a better morning than spending it with my girls while I can. Then Puck and I are going to go look at an apartment and talk to the police department. I just want to get things settled so I can start helping with expenses and everything else that I haven't been helping with for the last three years."

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad you are here. You didn't have to give up everything to come out here, but you did. That is more than enough for me. I have a job and everything is going well."

"I still want to help and make things easier for you. I want you to start auditioning for parts and getting yourself out there."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Your voice is amazing and should be heard by the world. I love the me and the munchkin get to have it all to ourselves, but I know you really want to be on the stage. I don't want you to feel like we are holding you back. I'm here and I can help. You aren't on your own anymore."

"I know, but I don't want to spend so much time away from Arie."

"Oh babe."

Rachel sniffled and said, "Hey Arie Bellie. Go to daddy. I'm going to go get dressed for work. Maybe if you are really good he'll give you some of the special cereal."

Arabella squealed, "Charms!"

Rachel and Finn both laughed. Rachel said, "You have to be quiet. We don't know if pop pop and Uncle Noah are still sleeping or not."

Arabella held her finger up to her lips. Finn kissed her head and said, "Good job, sweetheart. Let's go make your breakfast."

Arabella wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and said, "Wuv you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess." Finn took Arabella to the kitchen and Rachel watched still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Finn was really part of their lives now and she didn't think she could have been any happier.

* * *

Finn and Puck were walking the streets of New York heading to the police department. Puck asked, "So, how are you feeling being here? I mean you get to be a dad now. That is awesome."

"I love being with Rach and Arie, but it is just so big. It's going to take some getting used to compared to Lima."

"That is for sure."

"When are you supposed to meet up with Shelby and Beth?"

"Tomorrow. I'm really excited. That sounds really dumb."

"No it doesn't. She is your little girl. She will always be your little girl whether you are taking care of her or not."

"Yeah. I guess you are right. I'm glad we got that apartment next to them. It will be good for you to be close. You'll be able to help put her to bed and all that stuff. Then you can take her when Rach needs a break without being too far away."

"Yeah. I'm still trying to talk Rachel into going for auditions and everything. I hate for her to feel like she has to put her life on hold. I'm here now and I want to be a dad like I should have been all those years ago."

"Rach is stubborn. She wants to think of Arabella before herself. It has to do with her keeping you from her. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at the two of you that she feels bad for taking so much time away from the two of you."

"Yeah. I forgive her though."

"That is good, but she is still Rachel."

"That is true. She has always been a little crazy."

Puck chuckled. "And you created a life with that."

Finn smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing about it. Arabella is perfect."

"She is pretty cool for a little girl that came from you and Berry."

"Oh stop. She is going to have you wrapped around her little finger. You are going to be her cool Uncle Noah that she would rather spend time with over me or Rach."

"Of course. I'm the best there is."

Finn rolled his eyes and continued walking down the street.

* * *

Rachel got home at five with Arabella on her hip. The little girl wanted to see her daddy more than anything and she was definitely showing it.

Rachel opened the door and Arabella jumped out of her arms and went running through the apartment looking for Finn. Arabella came back with big tears running down her cheeks and said, "Daddy no here."

Leroy said, "Hey princess. It's okay. Why don't you and mommy go knock on the door next door and ask them if they know where your daddy is."

Rachel took her hand and they walked next door. Rachel smiled knowing that Finn and Puck would be right next door. She knocked on the door. Finn came to the door and said, "Look what we have here. Our pretty neighbors came to say hello."

Arabella said, "Daddy! You weft me." The little girl put her hands on her hips.

Finn said, "I would never. Uncle Noah and I are living here. Right next door to you. I'll be able to sing and read to you before you go to bed with no problem at all. I will be right here if you or your mommy ever need me. Maybe some night you could spend the night with me if you want to and your mommy thinks it is okay."

Arabella giggled and jumped into Finn's arms. Finn chuckled. Rachel said, "I'll be back. Arie, I want you to stay with daddy. I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if pop pop needs anything. Be good for daddy."

Finn said, "Come on, munchkin. Let's go mess with Uncle Noah." Rachel chuckled when she watched the two of them go in the apartment.

Rachel walked over to her apartment to find Leroy sitting on the couch. He asked, "What are you doing over here? You should be over there with Finn and Arie."

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you didn't need anything."

"I'm fine. Honey, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay…"

"I am going to get my own apartment."

"What are you talking about? You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You need to have a bed of your own that isn't an air mattress on the floor of your daughter's room. Plus, you and Finn need to be able to have some time to yourself without your father being around. I heard there is another apartment open in this building. I'll still be close, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Daddy…"

"No. I have already decided. The two of you were in a routine and I know how much you hate change in routine and I can see that Arabella is just like you. You need this and I need to start caring for myself. That doesn't mean that we won't see each other or anything."

"I know. I just don't want you to rush things. You are still recovering."

"I'm okay. I will be okay. I will still be close by. I just really want you to have your place back."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Now go back over to Finn's. I'm fine over here. I actually could use some time to myself if you don't mind."

"Okay. If you need anything let me know."

"I will let you know, but I won't need you. Go have some family moments." Rachel kissed her dad's forehead and headed over to Finn's apartment.

Rachel knocked on Finn's apartment door. Finn opened the door and said, "Babe, you don't have to knock. Come in. You have to see it."

Rachel laughed at his expression and asked, "What is going on?"

"Arie is sitting on Puck's lap and they are watching Dora. Puck is all into it and Arie could care less."

Rachel chuckled. "I always knew he was a four year old at heart."

They walked into the living room and heard Puck go, "Come on, Dora. It's right behind you."

They saw Arabella turn around and say, "Shh… Nowah."

Finn and Rachel both laughed at the interaction. Puck said, "Hey. She should know that Swiper is right there."

Rachel said, "Noah, I didn't realize you were a four year old."

"What? This show is ridiculous."

"It is a show for young children to help them learn. Of course it is going to seem ridiculous to you."

Arabella looked up and said, "Shh… Momma, Dora on."

Rachel smiled and said, "Sorry, princess."

Finn and Rachel sat on the other couch in the room. Finn held Rachel as they watched Arabella become more interested in the show and shush anyone who dared to talk during it if it wasn't a commercial break. Finn laughed because she was so much like her mother that it was amazing.

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and said, "I am so glad you are here. I don't know how I did it without you for so long. I'm just so glad it isn't like that any longer."

They stayed at Finn's apartment until it was time for Arabella to go to bed. She had long since fell asleep in Puck's lap and he didn't move a muscle so he wouldn't wake the little girl even though she slept just like her father and was hard to wake in most cases.

Finn and Rachel took her over to Rachel's apartment to put her to sleep. They read her a story though she hardly made it through the first five pages. Finn kissed Rachel and Arabella before going to his own apartment. He was just happy to be where he was and wouldn't have changed it for anything.


	16. Day At The Park

**Thank you for supporting this story. It means so much to me. I love all the reviews and thoughts. I could use some ideas. I want to keep going on this story even though last night's episode was so heartbreaking and completely ridiculous. I hope you still have faith in Finchel like I do and will continue to read and hope for the best for our favorite couple.**

May 22nd, 2015

Finn woke up and got dressed. He wanted to go over to Rachel's to help with anything they may need. Plus he didn't have to be at the new job for another week, so for the week he was going to take care of Arabella while Rachel was at work.

Finn walked in and saw Arabella running around the apartment without any clothes on. He picked her up and said, "What do you think you are doing, you little monkey?"

She giggled and buried her head in Finn's neck as she hugged him. Rachel came running out and said, "Oh hi. She is being a bit of a terror this morning."

"Don't worry about it. You get to work. I have this one under control for the day. I think we are going to go to the park. Puck is supposed to meet Shelby and Beth. We are going to be there for moral support and I think Beth and Arie will be good friends."

"I guess that is good. I just don't know what Shelby will think."

"That doesn't matter."

Rachel grabbed her back and kissed each of their cheeks. She said, "Arabella, be good for daddy today. Finn, call me if you need anything at all."

Both of them nodded and walked out the door with Rachel and went back to Finn's apartment.

* * *

Puck was sitting in the kitchen he looked up and said, "Hey stinker. What's crackin'?"

Arabella said, "Me no stinky. Me smell good."

Finn and Puck chuckled. Finn said, "Of course you do, princess. It is just a nickname. Uncle Noah is silly."

Puck asked, "What are the two of you going to do today?"

Finn said, "I think we are going to go out for lunch and go to the park for a while if you would like to come before you meet Shelby and Beth."

"That sounds good."

Arabella said, "Daddy, let's go! I want to play."

"Stop right there, munchkin. We are going to make breakfast first. Then we are going to go to the park. I want to get something for your mommy and you are going to help me pick it out."

"Wheely?"

Finn chuckled. "Yes, really."

Arabella went into the kitchen. Puck said, "Dude, she is a little ball of fire."

"Oh, I know. She is just like Rach."

Then they heard, "Daaaaaaaddddddyyy!"

Finn chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast for his hyper, but perfect daughter.

* * *

Finn was walking through the park with Arabella in her stroller. She was chattering away and he was trying his hardest to keep up with her, but it was practically impossible. Puck was laughing at the interaction between the two. It was a comical trip for the three of them.

They finally got to the playground. Puck started looking around frantically for Beth and Shelby. Finn said, "Dude, calm down. You got this. You have nothing to worry about."

"I haven't seen her for two years. I have only seen pictures. I'm just excited."

"I know what you mean."

Then the two of them hear, "Noah?"

They turn around to see Shelby holding the hand of a little girl about five. Puck couldn't believe what he was sitting. A little girl with his complexion and blonde hair like her mother's.

Finn said, "Arie and I will just be over here if you need us. Let's go play on the swings, pretty girl."

Arabella eagerly ran to the swing set with Finn chasing her the whole way before he swept her up in his arms and planted kisses all over her face. He put her in the child's swing and started pushing her.

* * *

Puck sat down on the bench next to the stroller. Shelby sat next to him and pulled Beth up to sit in between them. Shelby asked, "How are you doing, Noah?"

Puck told her, "Fine." He couldn't take his eyes off the little girl between them.

Shelby said, "Sweetheart, do you remember me telling you about Noah and the pictures of him I have shown you?"

Beth looked up at him and bashfully said, "Hi. I'm Beth."

Puck smiles and said, "I know exactly who you are, sweet girl. I'm so happy to see you again."

Shelby asked, "Do you remember who I told you Noah is?"

"He's my daddy."

"That's right."

Puck couldn't believe that Shelby told her that he was her dad. He said, "That's right. I'm that guy."

Shelby asked, "Is that Finn?"

"It is. He moved here to be closer to Rachel and their daughter."

"I didn't know they had a child."

"Neither did Finn. He is still trying to catch up. Is it okay if I take Beth over to meet them? I promise I won't take her anywhere else."

"That's fine. I'll be here. I want the two of you to be comfortable enough that she can spend some time with you and I know she will be seeing a lot of Finn, Rachel and their daughter. Honey, why don't you go with Noah and meet his friends. Mommy will be right here. I won't go anywhere, I promise."

Beth waved at Shelby as she walked with Puck over to Finn and Arabella.

Finn was pushing Arabella on the swings. She looked up and said, "Nowah!"

Puck chuckled and said, "Hey short stuff. You look like you are having fun. Beth, this is Arabella and Finn. Can you say hi?"

Beth waved at the two of them. She didn't say anything.

Arabella asked, "Swing, Bweth?"

Beth nodded and tried to get on the swing. Puck picked her up and put her in the swing. Arabella was just like Rachel and kept talking about anything and everything she could talk about. The two men laughed as Beth silently took in what Arabella said and Arabella hardly took a breath. You wouldn't have thought that Beth was the older one.

Finn told Puck, "I'm going to go talk to Shelby. Will you be okay with both of them for a minute?"

Puck told him, "Yeah dude. Not a problem."

* * *

Finn walked over to Shelby. He said, "Hi Shelby."

Shelby looked up and said, "Hey Finn. How are you?"

"Stop with the pleasantries. I can see that you are curious."

"Arabella is your daughter? Does that make Rachel her mother?"

"Yes. Arabella is two and a half. Rachel is her mother."

"I'm a grandmother."

"I guess biologically you are, but I don't know about any other way. You left Rachel when she needed a mother figure most."

"I regret it every day."

"Rachel left Lima to take care of Arie because she didn't want to leave her like she had been left. She has been having a hard time."

"I didn't mean to harm her. I just thought that was best for her."

"Then you came to Lima adopted a classmate's child and leave her all over again. Did you think that that may bother her?"

"I guess I didn't."

"I'm going to go."

"I would really like to talk to her."

"I'll tell her and let her make that decision. She had been through a lot and she can decide if she wants to talk to you."

"I respect that. Arabella is a beauty."

Finn looked over at the little girl laughing and squealing. "She really is. Just like her mother."

Finn walked over to get Arabella out of the swing. She squealed and held onto him tightly. He wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

* * *

Rachel walked into Finn's apartment after she was done at work. She laughed when she saw Finn asleep on the couch with Arabella resting on his chest. Rachel walked over and kissed both of them on the forehead.

Finn woke up and softly said, "Hey babe. I'm glad you are here."

"How was your day?"

"It was interesting, but we missed you. I'm glad you are here."

"I missed the two of you. I'm glad the two of you get to have a week together."

"It would be better if you were here with us. I know you have to work, but it would have been awesome to have you home with us, too."

"I know. I would love to be home with you too."

Arabella started to squirm on Finn's chest. She opened her eyes and said, "Momma!"

Rachel took her in her arms and said, "Hey baby. Did you have fun with daddy today?"

"Yeah. We met Bweth. She nice."

"I'm glad, sweetheart. Let's have dinner and then we can watch a movie together. All three of us."

"Otay."

The three of them had dinner together and spent time together as a family. They didn't talk about seeing Shelby, but Finn knew that was coming. He would have that conversation with Rachel the next day. Right now it was all about their family. They could deal with anything else at some other time.


	17. A Fairy Tale

**I cna't believe it took me this long to finally get to write. Things are super hectic right now in college world and I don't know when I'll get to write again. It may be a while yet again. Thank you sticking with me and this story. It means so much to me. I hope you will leave me a review and let me know what you think. I am starting to lose ideas for this story and I could use some inspiration. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

May 23rd, 2012

Finn woke up the next morning and was happy. He felt his life was beginning to fall into place, but he really didn't want to talk to Rachel about her mom. He knew that it wouldn't go well and the last thing he wanted was to upset one of the people that meant the most to her.

Finn was getting ready to go to Rachel's apartment to pick up Arabella for another day when his phone rang. Finn answered, "Hello?"

Rachel said, "Hello, Finn. I am not going to be going into work."

"What is going on?"

"Arabella has a stomach bug. I'm going to stay with her. She gets pretty clingy when she is sick and I know I won't be able to concentrate at work knowing that she is sick."

"Rach, I can take care of her."

"Finn, I appreciate that, but she gets very clingy and world's biggest mommy's girl ever."

"I'm still coming over. You can't stop me."

"Whoa. Finn, I wasn't going to stop you. I just wanted to inform you of the situation. I still wanted you to come over and Arie has been asking for you. Finn, if this is going to work you are going to have to give me time to explain and not constantly think that I am out to keep you from Arabella. I'm sorry for the past, but that doesn't mean that is how the future will be."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I'm just cranky. Arabella was up sick most of last night and neither of us got much sleep."

"Okay. I'll be over in two minutes. I want you to go back to bed when I get there and get some rest. I'll look after the munchkin for a while."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. I want to get the full experience of being a father. That means the good, the bad and the ugly."

"Thank you, Finn."

"I told you I would be here for everything and I am going to keep that promise. I will be there in a minute."

Finn hung up and went racing over to Rachel's apartment. He wanted to make his baby girl feel better and he was determined to do it.

* * *

Finn walked in the apartment and heard Rachel talking to Arabella. He walked closer to Arabella's room and heard the little girl say, "Don't feel no good, momma."

Rachel replied, "I know, baby. I'm sorry. Momma is going to stay home with you all day and make you feel better."

"Watch movies?"

"We can do that."

"Color?"

"If you feel up to it we can."

"Cuddles?"  
"Oh. We can definitely do that. You know that momma loves to cuddle with her little love bug."

"Daddy come over?"

"He is on his way over right now."

Finn took that as his cue. He said, "Hey princess."

Arabella looked up at him and said, "I no feel good, daddy."

Finn walked over and kissed her forehead. "I heard. Momma and I are going to be here all day to make you feel better. We can cuddle on the couch and watch all of your favorite movies. It is going to be a day decided by you so you feel better."

Arabella managed a small smile for him.

Rachel told them, "Let's go to the living room and get this day started."

Arabella asked, "Daddy carry me?"

Finn chuckled and said, "I think I can manage to give the princess a lift to the couch."

Finn lifted the little girl up in his arms to have her snuggle into his neck. He planted another kiss on her head. He may not have known her for long, but he hated to see her like this. The little girl looked pale and miserable.

* * *

Finn was sitting on the couch with Arabella asleep with her head in his lap. Rachel had her head rested on his shoulder with Arabella's feet in her lap. Finn leaned down and kissed her. He said softly, "I know this isn't the ideal day, but I have loved getting to spend the day with you and Arabella. It has just been nice to be able to be lazy together."

"It has been lovely to spend the day with the two of you. Her color is starting to come back and she hasn't gotten six in a couple of hours. I think things are on the mend. I just hate to see my little girl sick."

"That is what makes you such a wonderful mother. You put her ahead of yourself all of the time. That is the true sign of a fantastic mother."

"Speaking of mothers, what did mine have to say yesterday when you saw her?"

"She wants to see you."

"What?"

"She asked if Arie was yours and said that she regretted everything from the past. She wants to see you and talk to you. I thought she would try to get me to talk you into it and I told her it was all up to you. You could make that decision. I wouldn't give her your number and if you wanted to talk to her, you could get her number from Puck."

"Thank you. I don't know if I want to go through all of that again. She broke my heart. I know for a fact I will not let Arabella meet her. She could get close to her and then she will leave again. I know from experience. The second time she came back to Lima I saw her once before she left. ONCE! That was only because I happened to see her at the store running errands for my fathers."

Finn kissed her head. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to. No one is going to make you see her, Rach."

"I really want to give her a piece of my mind. Now that I know what it is like to be a mother I want to let her know what she missed out on. And I guess thank her, too."

"Why would you want to thank her?"

"If she hadn't left I wouldn't be the mother that I am. Because she left me made me want to be the best mother possible to Arabella."

"That has nothing to do with Shelby. Baby, you would have been an amazing mother no matter what."

"I can't believe that."

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. It is true. Honey, you are the perfect mother."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm going to call her."

"Really?"

"I think so."

"Whatever you want to do. I can watch Arabella or I can be there with you if you want me there."

"I want you to be there with me. I don't think I can do it alone."

"Then I'll be right there." Rachel leaned her head up and kissed Finn full on the lips.

Arabella started to squirm in their laps. Rachel put her hand on her head and asked, "Are you feeling any better, baby?"

Arabella nodded head.

Finn said, "Good. I'm going to make you some toast and get you some Sprite just in case. That is what my mommy used to do for me."

Arabella moved to Rachel's lap and cuddled to Rachel as much as she possibly could. Finn kissed both of their heads as he went to get something for Arabella to eat and hopefully keep down. The last thing he wanted was to see her sick again.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had finally gotten Arabella to bed at ten. Finn kissed Rachel's head and said, "Thank you for telling me stick around today."

"I was glad you were here. You make me feel like a princess. No one is ever this lucky and this has to be a fairy tale. You love me, you love Arabella and you want to be with us. All three of those things can't be true."

"But they are. There is no one I would rather be with than you. You and Arabella are my every thing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care that we have been back together for a week. I have known that I love you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You were walking the halls of McKinley. Our eyes met and it was like magic. I knew that someday I wanted to be able to tell the whole world that you were my wife and I still hope and pray for that every day. I'm nothing special, but I just hope that I would be lucky enough to have you want to be my wife. I want to have more beautiful and perfect children with you someday. There is no one that can even come close to what you mean to me. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my wife?"

Rachel was in shock when Finn hit the floor of her apartment on one knee with the ring that was all too familiar. She gasped and lost all words.


	18. The Answer

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and my sporatic update schedule. School this semester is much busier than normal and I'm doing all I can to get an update out. Thank you for the few reviews on the last chapter. I hope you will do the same with this one. I'm running out of ideas and with everything else I am having a hard time writing. Hearing from you helps! Enjoy!**

May 23rd, 2012

Rachel was in shock. Finn Hudson had asked her to marry him… again. She couldn't believe that she was in her living room. Now Finn was waiting for her to reply. No words were coming, no matter how hard she was trying. She finally said after several minutes, "Finn…"

"Oh my gosh. You don't want to."

"It isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

"It is so unexpected. We just found each other two weeks ago. You just found out that you have a daughter. This is just really fast. I don't know if it is the right thing right now."

"You don't love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

"Then it shouldn't take thinking like that. I moved to New York, I have known that I love you, I love Arabella and that is all I need to know. I want to spend the rest of my life as your husband, but I'm not going to force you into a marriage that you don't want."

Finn was getting ready to walk out of the door. He had tears streaming down his face as he was getting ready to leave.

Rachel couldn't believe this. She was going to let him walk out the door. Then it hit her, she couldn't let him leave when she loved him that much. She exclaimed, "Wait!"

Finn turned around and she saw the tears. She knew he was serious and that is what she needed to know. She ran and jumped in his arms. She gave him a long kiss and said, "I want to marry you. I do. I really do. I'm scared."

Finn looked down at her and asked, "Why?"

"When you didn't know about Arie there was no way you could leave us. Now there is always that thought in the back of my head that you are going to leave us. There is no way that I could make it through that."

"I would never leave the two of you. I can't promise that we aren't going to have arguments and get mad at each other, but I will NEVER leave the two of you. I am all in."

Rachel kissed him again. "Yes. Yes, with all my heart. I just needed to know that you were committed. Finn, being a parent isn't all sunshine and rainbows. You can't always be her favorite. You have to tell her no and punish her when she does something wrong. And we all know that I'm not the easiest person to be around. Especially not 24/7."

"I'm up for the challenge. It is going to take some getting used to and practice, but I'm up for it. You know that I love you and everything that comes with you. You may go a little crazy sometimes, but that makes you who you are. I wouldn't change a single thing about you. You are perfect, talented and the most amazing mother in the world. Arabella and I are both lucky to have you in our lives. I can't wait to fall asleep and wake up next to you every day. Maybe have another Finchel baby or two. Rach, we are meant to be together. I mean it is destiny."

Rachel chuckled. "You sure can lay it on thick."

"When were you thinking this wedding could be?"

"June or July."

"Why so soon?"

"I want to get married on the bridge in Central Park."

Rachel smiled from ear to ear. "June. I want to marry you next month. We can be the family unit that we should have been from the start. I'm ready for it."

Finn hugged her and said, "Can I put this ring on your finger now?"

Rachel smiled and nodded enthusiastically. The more she thought of it, the more she was ready to be Mrs. Hudson. Once they had Arabella's name changed then they would be the perfect little family that they were meant to be from the start.

Finn put the ring on Rachel's finger and smiled from ear to ear. It was no secret that he was excited and happy to be exactly where he was in life. He couldn't wait to tell Arabella that they really were going to be a family, even if she wouldn't understand it all.

* * *

Finn walked into the apartment with a big smile on his face. Puck asked, "What is up with you, dude?"

Finn replied, "I'm an engaged man. Rach and I are going to get married next month."

"Wow. Congrats, man! That's awesome. What all did you and the munchkin get into today?"

"The poor little thing was sick all day. We made it a family couch day. Hopefully she will be feeling better tomorrow. I hate to see her like that. She sure did love to snuggle today though."

"Tough break. I hope she does feel better. Did you talk to Rach about Shelby at all today?"

"Yeah. I think she has decided that she wants talk to her. I don't know how that is going to go, but I guess we will find out. Can you give me her number so I can give it to Rach? Then she can call her when she wants to. I'm not going to force her to do anything."

"Sure man. Shelby really wants to talk to her."

"Okay. It is completely up to Rach."

"I get that."

"Thanks man. How are things going with Beth?"

"She is perfect. She is so much more than I thought she would be. I can't believe that I had a part in making her. She is gorgeous. She has a little attitude and she is always on the move."

"Well, she gets both of those things from both of her parents."

Puck laughed. "That's probably true."

"Of course it is true. You are you and well, Quinn is a witch. I would know I have been engaged to her. I know."

Puck rolled his eyes. "At least you got out of that one."

"Very true. I couldn't be happier with Rach and Arie."

"Anyone can see that. The three of you are the perfect family. I'm jealous, man. You have everything you could possibly want."

"And you have Beth."

"That is awesome. Don't get me wrong. It's just it would be awesome to have a girl in my life, not just my baby."

"I know what you mean. You'll find it man."

Puck just nodded. Finn's phone started to ring. He got nervous when he saw that it was Rachel's number. He looked to the clock and saw that it was midnight. He answered frantically, "Hello?"

Then he heard the tiny voice of Arabella say, "Daddy?"

Finn replied, "Hey baby. What is the matter?"

"I no feel good."

"What's the matter, Arie Bellie?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Don't worry. Daddy will be there in a minute, okay?"

"Love you!"

Finn smiled. "I love you too, baby girl."

Finn ran out of his apartment and over to Rachel's.

* * *

Rachel was lying in bed holding Arabella after she had talked to Finn. Finn came in not seconds after he hung up with the little girl. He asked, "What is going on?"

Rachel said, "She wanted both of us to hold her. She said she won't feel better unless she has mommy and daddy."

Finn smiled. He climbed into Rachel's bed and held both of his girls. "Are you feeling any better, Arie?"

Arabella nodded and yawned. She said, "My tummy still hurts, but I okay."

"Mommy and I will always take care of you and make you feel better. Daddy is always here for his little princess." He leaned over and kissed her head and Rachel's.

Rachel looked over and said, "I love the two of you more than anything."

Arabella held Rachel's hand and felt the ring. She looked up and asked, "What that, momma?"

Rachel smiled and said, "That is a ring. Your daddy and I are going to get married. Would you like that?"

"What that mean?"

"It means that daddy would live with us all the time. We would be a real family."

"Have a baby?"

Finn and Rachel chuckled. Finn told her, "Maybe someday, but right now you are the only baby that we need." He tickled her side making her laugh.

"Sing?"

Rachel asked, "You want us to sing?"

Arabella nodded. Finn and Rachel started to sing to her. By the time they were to the chorus she was sound asleep.

Rachel looked over and said, "Thank you for coming over. She wouldn't have anything but her daddy and mommy hold her."

He told her, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I love having the two of you in my arms. I'm glad I can help make her feel better. Get some sleep. You have work in the morning."

"I don't know…"

"You are going to go. I'll take care of her. If we have any problems I'll call you, but you are going to work tomorrow. I can handle her."

"Fine. But call me if you have any problems at all."

"I will."

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rach." The two of them then fell asleep holding their little girl between them. Both of them were happy to be the little family that they were. Rachel was so happy to have Finn's support and Finn was happy to be involved in the lives of Rachel and their little girl.


	19. Angry Momma

**Thank you to those who have stuck with this story. I'm running low on ideas and time to write this. If I can't get any more ideas this story will be wrapped up in the next two or three chapters. I hope you will leave a review and let me know what you think and what you might want to see if this were to be continued. Enjoy!**

May 31st, 2015

It had been a week since Finn had started his job. He was loving working in New York. He loved being close to Arabellla and Rachel more. He couldn't wait for them to be the family they were always meant to be. It was only 14 days away. Finn, Rachel and Arabella were going to become one true family in two weeks. Two weeks! He couldn't have been more excited.

Rachel had been working on wedding plans with Kurt. It was going to be a small wedding. It was just going to be their family and the old Glee club. Rachel was nervous that everyone was going to be meeting Arabella for the first time. She didn't know what they were going to say or feel about the situation. She already knew how Santana and Puck felt about it. She could only imagine what Mercedes and some of the others would say.

Rachel had finally made the decision to meet Shelby. She was going to be going to meet her when Finn got off work. Carole and Burt were in town for a visit. Burt was going to be going back to Ohio to the shop the next day, but Carole had decided to stay and help finish planning the wedding. Rachel was so glad to have her.

* * *

Rachel came home from work to hear Arabella say, "Momma!"

Rachel chuckled and picked her up. "Hey baby. Mommy missed you so much today. Did you have a good day with pops, pop pop and nana?"

"Yeah! Nana is going to be here for long time."

Rachel smiled. "Yes she is. You are going to be getting a lot of time with your nana. Are you excited?"

"Yeah. Still see momma?"

"Of course, baby. You are still going to be seeing a lot of momma and daddy. Momma and daddy have to go somewhere tonight, but we will be back in time to read and sing to you before you go to sleep."

"Me wanna go!"

"Honey, you can't go. It is a big person's thing. We will be back early, though."

"Momma, no go. I wuv you!"

"Baby, mommy loves you, too. I'll be back. Nana can call us if you want her to. I know you will have a lot of fun with your grandparents."

Carole said, "Yeah, Arie, we will have a lot of fun. I'll make sure of it. Maybe we can make some cookies. What do you think of that?"

"Chocwit hip?"

The adults laughed. Carole told her, "I think we can make that happen. Then you, your mommy and daddy can have them."

"We share wit you."

Carole smiled. "Aww… Thanks, sweetheart."

The door opened and everyone heard, "Where are my girls?"

Arabella jumped out of Rachel's arms and went running to the door yelling, "Daddy!"

Finn picked her up and flew her over his head like an airplane. Finn said, "Okay. Here is one of my girls. Where is my other girl?"

Rachel smiled at the two in front of her. Most people imagined police officers to be stern and hard to deal with. Finn was the complete opposite. He was caring, loving and thought the world revolved around the little girl that was giggling in his arms.

Finn came over and kissed Rachel's head. He asked, "Do you really want to do this? No one is forcing you to do this."

"I want to. I need to do it."

Finn looked over at Carole, Burt and Leroy. He told them, "If you need anything at all let us know. I think Puck may be bringing Beth over to play with Arie while we are gone. I just wanted to give you a heads up. The girls love each other."

Carole said, "Don't worry about a thing. We have the little one under control. Rachel, don't let her psych you out. You are a wonderful person and we are so happy that we only have to wait two weeks for you to be part of our family. It has been a long time coming and we couldn't be happier about it."

Rachel smiled and replied, "Thank you, Carole. Princess, be good. Daddy and I will be back soon. I don't see this lasting too long. I just have some things to say and then we will be home."

Burt told her, "Take your time. We aren't going anywhere. Take as long as you need. I want to spend some time with this little girl before I head back to Lima."

"Don't spoil her too much while we are gone, guys."

Leroy chimed in, "It is our prerogative to spoil our only grandchild."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and said, "Do whatever you want. We need to get going, Rach."

Finn and Rachel waved goodbye to Arabella and they were out the door.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were walking hand in hand towards where they were going to be meeting Shelby. Rachel saw her and asked, "Do I really want to do this?"

Finn stopped her and made her look at him. "Baby, I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. It is all up to you. I will be here no matter what you decide to do."

"I guess it is too late now. She has seen us. I don't think it is going to last long. I want to get home to our little girl and be the mother that she needs. I'm never going to leave her."

"Honey. Everyone knows that you will never leave Arie. You are the best mom ever. You are an awesome fiancée and you are going to be an even better wife."

Rachel smiled and kissed him. She took his hand again and they walked over to Shelby.

Shelby was about to say hello when Rachel held out her hand. She said, "I'm going to stop you before you say anything. There are some things I want to get off my chest. I think you owe me at least that much."

Shelby just nodded. She didn't want to upset her further.

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "I hated you. I just want you to know that you really messed me up. I was terrified of getting too close to anyone because they would leave me just like you did. I left Lima after I found out that I was pregnant because I thought Finn was going to be just like you. I didn't want my child to go through what I did. Missing someone that didn't care about them. I kept the most amazing man from his child because of what you did to me. I could have had a happy family all this time, but I haven't. You broke me. I never thought I would see you again and I definitely didn't think I would have the chance to say all of this. I'm doing this for my daughter. I guess one thing you did do for me was make me want to be a good mother to my daughter. I didn't want her to be heartbroken by a woman that gave birth to her, but didn't want her. I would never replace her with someone else's daughter." Rachel just sighed. She fell into Finn's side like what she had said had taken all of her energy.

Shelby was shocked at what she had heard, but she couldn't say that she didn't expect it. From what Puck had told her, she knew that Rachel was very upset and still broken from being left and from the adoption of Beth as well. Shelby said, "I can't tell you how much I have missed you and hated myself for leaving you like I did. I shouldn't have done that. I should have been a mother to you like you deserved. Now I don't know my first granddaughter."

"I'm going to stop you. Don't refer to Arabella as your granddaughter. She is an innocent child that doesn't know anything about you except that you are Beth's mommy. I don't see her finding out any differently any time soon. She has a friend in Beth. She doesn't need to be facing all the confusing and awkward that is her family."

"I understand that."

"This is harder than I thought. I just can't do this right now. I need to get home to my daughter and hug her."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, but I guess I wasn't as ready for this as I thought. I am just too mad to try and forgive now. I know it has been years, but this is just something you can't forgive and forget. I really am sorry, but I can't do this."

"The last thing I want to do is upset you. I hope that we can talk at some point. I really want to get to know you and your family."

"Beth is still welcome at any time. Arabella loves her and she is such a sweetheart. I hope you won't hold my feelings against them. They have nothing to do with this."

"Of course. Arabella is welcome as well if you will let her. I promise I will keep all of this to myself. I really would like to get to know the little girl in any terms that you will let me."

"I guess I can allow that if Noah is present."

"Of course. Congratulations of the engagement and the upcoming wedding. I'm sure you are going to be a beautiful bride. The two of you will have the perfect family."

"Thank you. We are going to be going. I promise that we will come back to this, but with everything going on in my life right now I just can't do this right now."

"I don't blame you. You have my number. You can call at any time you want to."

"I will be calling you."

Rachel took Finn's hand and walked away. She looked up at him and asked, "So, how terrible am I of a person?"

Finn kissed her head as they walked and said, "You are just hurt. You are doing what you think is right for your family. Our family. You are brave for saying all the things that you did. That just shows how much you love Arabella and care about who has influence in her life."

"Thank you, Finny. I'm so glad you were there. It felt so much better to have someone at my side. Knowing that someone was there to support me."

"I will always have your back, babe. It's the three of us until the end of time. Now and forever."

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. You and Arabella are all I will ever truly need and want."

"Lets get home to that little girl. I would really like to get out of my uniform, too."

Rachel looked up and laughed. "I don't know. I think it makes you look hot."

Finn chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Rachel and the two of them walked back to the apartment. The meeting with Rachel may not have led to a rekindling, but it definitely cleared up some of Rachel's feelings. She knew she would eventually come back to it, but right now that wasn't her top priority. Her top priorities were being Arabella's mom and getting everything ready and perfect so she could be Finn Hudson's wife. She wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of those two thigns. She fought for what she loved and she was ready to go tooth and nail if anyone messed with Arabella, Finn, Leroy, Carole, Burt and Kurt. She even included Puck in that little family every once in a while. She only wanted all those in her life taken care of and happy at all times.


	20. Wedding and Old Friends

**I'm terrible. I'm sorry. It has been terribly stressful here lately and I just now got the chance to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and you are still following this story. Thank you for the support on the last chapter. I would love to hear your ideas. I just don't feel that this story is over just yet, but I am running out of ideas. Thank you for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

June 14th, 2015

It was the day that had been a long time coming. Finn and Rachel were going to get married and it was the day. Rachel couldn't have been happier if she tried. Arabella was excited that she got to wear a pretty pink dress and throw flowers everywhere without getting into trouble. Finn was just happy that the girls were going to be true Hudsons now. It was going to be a great day. They were all sure of it.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in her room. She had just gotten into her dress and she felt like the luckiest and most beautiful girl in the world. She was still nervous to see all the new directions members. She had won over Puck, but she wasn't sure how the others would fell, especially the girls of the group.

Arabella came skipping in the room and said, "Mommy, you look like princess!"

Rachel chuckled. "Thanks, baby. You look so pretty. Are you happy about today?"

"Yeah! Don't want you to go."

"Oh, honey. It is only for a couple of days. Daddy and I will be back before you know it. You get to spend time with nana, pops and pop pop. They will be good to you. I'm sure they will spoil you lots. And you know that daddy and I are going to bring you presents."

"Pwesents?"

Rachel laughed. "If we get a good report from your grandparents you will get presents. If we don't daddy and I will keep them."

Arabella gasped. "No!"

"Then you better be good."

"I be good."

Rachel smiled. "That's my girl."

Leroy came in and said, "How are my two favorite girls doing? I can't believe the Berry line is ending today. You were meant to be a Hudson, though. Both of you were."

Rachel sniffled. "Thanks, daddy. How do I look?"

"You look like a princess."

Arabella asked, "How I look?"

Leroy picked her up and said, "You are the most beautiful little flower girl I have ever seen. You are going steal the show."

"Steewing is bad pop pop. Momma says so."

Leroy chuckled. "That is very true. You are so smart, princess."

"Tanks."

Carole popped her head in and asked, "How are things going in here? Finn is chomping at the bit to see the two of you and finally share his name with you. He is really nervous. I think he is afraid that you are going to change your mind."

Rachel looked up with her eyes wide open. "I would never do that to him again. I would never do that to Arie. Let's go. I want to see him. I want to start our lives together finally. I just can't wait any longer."

Leroy took Rachel's arm in his. Carole to Arabella's hand and led her out of the room. They had a short distance to go to get to the park, but they were ready. They were all ready. It was time for them to become a family.

* * *

Finn was standing at the end of the makeshift aisle with Puck next to him and Kurt was waiting for Rachel on the other side. Finn looked up to see Arabella come walking down the aisle. She was tossing her flowers and looking absolutely adorable. She looked up to see him and she waved and exclaimed, "Hi daddy!" He along with the small group of people that had come to share the day with them chuckled at the little girl. He waved at her and held his finger up to his lip as he watched her smile as she made her way towards Carole where she was going to sit during the ceremony.

Finn lost his breath when he saw Rachel. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful, but there was just something about her that day. It had to have been the fact that he knew she was about to become his wife. He felt like he was floating on air as he watched her walk down the aisle in his direction. He even had a few tears falling from his eyes. It was really happening. What he had wanted for as long as he could remember was finally a reality. Finn took Rachel's arm from Leroy and they stepped up in front of the minister.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were walking down the aisle as man and wife. They quickly stopped in front of Carole and took Arabella out of her arms. They didn't want to walk down the aisle as just man and wife, but more like a family, so that is what they did.

Rachel kissed the head of sleeping Arabella. Finn smiled at her and said, "We did it. We really did it. We are finally a family."

Rachel smiled and said, "We are. We are the Hudsons."

"We are and always will be. We'll never be apart after this. Rach, I'm the happiest man in the world. All because of you and Arabella."

"You make us happy too, Finn."

"Let's get to the party. We have to celebrate because we are so awesome."

Rachel laughed. She took Arabella out of Finn's arms and said, "Wake up, sunshine. Mommy and daddy are married."

Arabella smiled and hugged Rachel. "Party now?"

Finn laughed and said, "That's my girl. We are going to party and you are going to meet more people. We are going to have a good day."

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into the tent that had been set up in the park. Arabella was holding onto Finn as everyone cheered for them. Arabella whispered in Finn's ear, "I scawed daddy."

Finn asked, "Why baby?"

"Too many stwangers."

"It's okay. They are all people mommy and I know. We won't let anything happen to you. You will always be with me, mommy, nana, pops or pop pop. We won't let anyone hurt you. I daddy promise."

Arabella smiled and kissed his cheek. Rachel looked up and said, "I love the two of you so much. I mommy promise that everything is going to be okay, princess."

Finn said, "Let's go talk to people."

The first people they found were Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury. Finn held Arabella close to his side as they three of them walked over to their former teacher and school counselor.

Rachel said, "I'm so glad the two of you could make it. I always pictured a wedding with the two of you present. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Finn told them, "Rach is right. I'm glad the two of you could make the trip."

Mr. Shue replied, "We wouldn't have missed it for the world. We expect the two of you to be at our wedding if it is all possible. We are finally getting married on Christmas break."

"That is great, guys. I'm so happy for you."

Emma asked, "Who is this little cutie?"

Finn said, "Arabella, can you say hi to Will and Emma? They are very nice people."

Arabella bashfully waved at the two adults. "Hi."

Will said, "You look just like your mommy."

"Tanks."

Emma told Rachel, "She is a doll, Rachel."

Rachel replied, "Thank you. We have had our tough times, but it has always been me and my girl. We are just happy to have Finn with us now and forever."

"Congratulations to the two of you. We will let the two of you go talk to your other guests. They are waiting for you."

Finn and Rachel said goodbye and went off to talk to their other guests.

* * *

Next, Finn and Rachel came upon Mercedes and Sam. Sam said, "Congrats guys. This has been a long time coming. I'm glad to see you can be together as a family now."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you. I was a little worried about seeing all of you today."

Mercedes stepped up and took the tiny brunette in her arms. "Oh little momma. Why in the world would you be nervous about seeing us?"

"I just left. I didn't know what else to do. I was scared and pregnant. I didn't know what all of you would do and react to it."

"Oh honey. We would have helped you. I would have been right there for you. You shouldn't have had to go through this all alone. You and Finn should have had each other and this little angel all along."

Finn said, "Thanks, guys. We would like you to meet Arabella Faith."

Sam did his best impression of Scooby Doo. Arabella laughed and said, "He funny."

"Yes he is, sweetheart. Can you say hi to Sam and Mercedes."

"Hi Sam and Cedes."

All the adults chuckled.

Artie came over to the group and said, "Hello Hudsons!"

Rachel smiled. "Hello Artie. Thank you for coming."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have missed this if the world was ending. I had to meet the tiniest Hudson."

Finn said, "Here she is. Arabella, this is Artie."

Arabella said, "He has wheels!"

Rachel gasped. "Arabella Faith, that is not something you say."

Artie chuckled and told her, "I have heard a lot worse Rach. She is fine." Artie went on to say to Arabella, "That's just because I am a super hero."

Arabella gasped and smiled. "Cool." All the adults laughed.

Finn said, "I hate to go, but we have some more people to talk to. We will see all of you in a little bit. I hope you are having a good time."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were standing there talking to Puck and Beth. Arabella went running off with Beth. Puck went to keep an eye on the pair. Rachel hugged Kurt and said, "Thank you for planning today. It has been perfect."

Kurt told her, "Only the best for you and my brother. Welcome to the family, Rach."

"Thank you. I really am sorry about the past."

Finn wrapped his arm around his tiny wife and said, "That's the thing, babe. It is the past. This is our now." Rachel got up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips."

Blaine told them, "The two of you are meant for each other. You make the perfect little family that there has ever been."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Blaine."

Santana and Brittany came over to the little group. Santana said, "So now you marry him and let him have a part in the life of his daughter?"

Rachel gasped. If she didn't feel bad enough, here was Santana to really make things worse. She sniffled and said, "I know what I did was wrong. I didn't think before I acted. I was scared. I didn't know what else to do."

Finn held Rachel close and said, "Santana, that is inappropriate. You don't know the whole story. This is something that Rachel and I have dealt with. I forgive her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life and I get to know my little girl. I don't need your approval."

"She left you! She didn't tell you that you were a dad until four years later!"

Rachel exclaimed, "I was threatened! I left to protect Arabella. I left so I would have a little girl. I wanted to keep her and take care of her. Someone threatened her life and ruining what Finn and I had. I went ahead and left to protect my daughter that wasn't even born yet. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her."

Santana was silent. Brittany stepped up and said, "You are a good mommy, Rachel."

Rachel sniffled and said, "Thank you. If you will excuse me I am going to go hug my daughter."

Santana was now furious for another reason. She asked Finn, "Why didn't she tell us that someone wanted to hurt her and the munchkin?"

"She thought none of us would believe her. She just did what she felt she had to do to protect our daughter and I am proud of her for that. I would have believed her but she had that whole pregnancy brain and emotions thing going on. She just wanted to make sure that Arabella was safe."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"No one did."

"Who did it?"

"Quinn."

"That's why she isn't here."

"Like I would have invited her anyway. But she is the reason Rachel left me in the first place and I didn't get to know Arie from the very beginning."

"I'm going to go apologize to Rachel."

"I think that would be a good thing for you to do."

* * *

After Santana apologized to Rachel, the real party began. Finn and Rachel had their first dance as husband and wife. Then they had their first dance as a family. It was everything they had imagined it would be and more. After the little thing between Rachel and Santana everything was perfect and stayed that way. The whole group of old friends and family had time to celebrate the union of Finn and Rachel.

Then Finn and Rachel drove off to the hotel they were spending the night in before leaving the next morning for Florida. Neither of them wanted to leave Arabella, but they knew she was perfectly safe with her grandparents. The two of them needed some time to themselves and to get even more acquainted with each other.


	21. Time Away

**Yet again I have been submersed in my work for school. This is the only chance I have had to get to write. It was quick, but I hope it still lives up to your expectations. I would love to hear what you think and any ideas if you have them. This story may be coming to an end if I can't come up with more ideas. Thank you for reading!**

June 15th, 2015

Finn and Rachel landed in Florida. Rachel looked out the window and the first thing she saw was palm trees. She gasped and said, "It is so beautiful here. I wish Arabella was here to share this with us."

Finn took Rachel's hand and told her, "I'm going to stop you right there. I miss Arie too, but this week is for us. The two of us need to have some adult time together. She is perfectly safe with mom, Burt and your dad. Puck is going to bring Beth over for a while. She is hardly going to miss us. We can call her each night before she goes to bed. I just want a little time to have you to myself."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Baby, I am yours. I will always be yours, but I will always be hers, too. It has been the two of us for quite some time and it is so hard to be away from my little girl."

"Rach, just because you are a mom doesn't mean that you can't have fun. We are going to have a good time. We will be back to Arabella before you know it. I just want some time with my beautiful wife. I love our little princess, but it will be nice to have some time for the two of us. We'll get her something and as soon as we get home we'll have a family day before we go back to work."

Rachel sniffled. "It's just so hard."

"Oh, babe. Let's get off the plane and get this honeymoon started. I'm going to treat you to the trip of you life. We can see what we like and see what we want to do when we bring Arie back to Florida someday."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Finn took her hand and they got off the plane. Finn was determined for Rachel to have a good and relaxing trip. He was going to do everything that he possibly could to insure that it happened.

* * *

Arabella was running about the apartment. Carole and Burt had forgotten what it was like to deal with a young child, but they were looking forward to the week with their granddaughter. They couldn't wait to get to know her even more.

Arabella came over and tugged on Carole's pant leg. She looked down and said, "What do you need, sweetheart? Pops and I are finishing your breakfast."

"When is mommy and daddy coming back?"

"Honey, they will be back before you know it. Your pops and I are going to make sure that you have all kinds of fun. We are going to spoil you."

Arabella sniffled and said, "I want mommy."

Burt came over and picked her up. He kissed her head and said, "Hey. Princesses aren't supposed to be sad. We are going to have fun. Mommy and daddy will be calling you later. I know you miss them and they miss you, too. They will be back soon."

"I want mommy. Daddy took her."

Carole came over and took her in her arms, "Oh, honey. Your mommy and daddy needed some big people time. That doesn't mean they love you any less. They will be home soon just like you want them to be."

Arabella pouted as the tears started falling. Burt and Carole sat down in the living room with her trying to ease her, but nothing was working. They wanted to do whatever they could before they had to call Finn and Rachel. The two of them deserved a week to themselves to get reacquainted without any worries.

Carole could only think of calling one person.

* * *

Puck was out with Beth for the day. He was so glad that he had made the decision to come with Finn. Both of them had the family that they wanted and that was how it was going to stay. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his little girl and we felt the same way about Finn and Rachel's little girl as well.

Puck was pushing Beth on the swings at the park when his phone started to ring. He picked up and answered, "Hello?"

Carole was on the other end. She said, "Oh Noah. I'm so glad that you picked up."

"What's up, Ms. Carole?"

"Burt and I are having some problems with Arabella. She isn't comfortable with us and she misses some certain people."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few. I'll have Beth with me. That should keep her occupied for a while. Don't take it as something against you. Arie is super close to Rach."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Noah. We will see you in a little while."

Puck picked up Beth and said, "Hey munchkin. Do you want to go see your friend, Arabella? She's sad. I think she needs some Beth in her life to make her happy."

Beth said, "I don't want Arie sad."

"Then let's go make her happy." Puck took Beth's hand and they made their way back to the apartment building.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were relaxing on the beach. Rachel felt wrong for enjoying her childless time as much as she was. She loved her little girl, but it was nice to just have some time alone with Finn.

Finn sat next to her and kissed her on the lips. He said, "I am so glad to see that smile on your face, babe."

"I'm having such a wonderful time, Finn. I couldn't have married anyone more perfect than you are."

"You are crazy, Rach. I'm the lucky one that gets to call you mine. I didn't think it was going to happen."

"I'm sorry that I go into momma mode so much."

"That is not anything to be sorry for. You are a mom. A wonderful one at that. Arie is lucky to have you as her mom. So will any other kids that we may have some day."

"Do you want more kids?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah. I mean if you want more kids. I don't want you to feel like we have to have more kids. I mean our kids are adorable and pretty perfect. Why not have more than one to share with the world."

Rachel chuckled. "You are such a proud daddy. I have always wanted to have at least two kids. I hated being an only child. I want Arie to have someone to play with."

"It isn't always going to be sunshine, Rach."

"I know. I can't help it. I just can't see us with less than two kids. I love Arabella more than life itself, but I would also love another child too."

Finn kissed her head. "Sounds like the Hudsons are going to have a family of at least four."

Rachel smiled up at him and kissed his him full on the lips. She knew she loved Finn Hudson for a reason and he always showed her.

* * *

The day went much faster than Burt and Carole had expected. Arabella finally showed that she was getting closer to them. She was snuggled up on Burt's chest.

Carole was getting the things they would need to put Arabella to bed, but she didn't want to put her to bed until Finn and Rachel called.

Carole had pajamas laid out for Arabella. She was getting ready to go get her from Burt so she could take a bath when the phone rang. Carole picked up, "Hello. Hudson residence."

Finn said, "hey mom. How is our little princess?"

"She has missed her mommy and daddy, but she is fine. She had a rough morning, but then Noah and Beth came and saved the day. She is snuggled up with Burt in your chair watching The Little Mermaid. I was getting ready to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. How is Florida?"

"It is beautiful. We already have a few things for Arie. Rach and I are both missing her. The next four days are going to either go really fast or really slow."

"Hey. Just remember it is okay for the two of you to have a break. That is why there are grandparents. I'll go give her the phone."

Carole walked in the living room and said, "Arie, there are some people on the phone for you."

Arabella took the phone and said, "Hi!"

Finn and Rachel both chuckled over the phone. Finn said, "Hey baby girl."

Rachel said, "Hey princess. Are you being good for nana and pops? Remember you don't get presents if you aren't a good girl."

"I be good. I miss you, momma."

Finn said, "Hey! What about daddy? Do you miss daddy because he sure does miss his little princess."

"Miss you!"

Rachel asked, "What did you do today?"

"Beth play with me. Noah is silly."

"He is silly, isn't he? What did you and Beth play?"

"We played Barbies!"

"Oh. Fun!"

Finn said, "Baby, it's time for you to go to bed. Momma and I will call you tomorrow before you go to bed. I'm sure if you ask nice nana or pops will read you a bedtime story."

Arabella sniffled. "I want momma to do it."

Rachel sniffled herself and said, "Oh honey. Mommy isn't home right now. It won't be too much longer. You are going to have so much fun tomorrow. You will still get to talk to us. I love you so much. I don't want you to be sad. I miss you so much."

"Momma, miss you."

Finn said, "Princess, we will be home soon."

"Want you now."

"Oh Arie Bellie."

Arabella was in tears now as she clung to Burt as she held the phone. The older man kissed her head. Rachel said, "Good night, darling. Sleep well. The sooner you sleep and the better you are the sooner daddy and I will get home."

"I go to bed now. I want you home!"

"We love you, Arabella."

"Love you!" Finn and Rachel hung up. Arabella ran to Carole and held onto the woman as she cried for her mom and dad to come home to her.

Finn and Rachel were glad to be in their honeymoon, but to hear just how sad Arabella was broke their hearts. They just wanted her to be as happy as they were. They would do anything for their little girl.


	22. Coming Home

**Thank you for reading those of you still reading. Sorry for the wait. I'm losing motivation for this story and the semester is coming to an end making it hard to find time to write. Thank you for the support. I hope you will leave ideas and your thoughts on the chapter. Enjoy!**

June 20th, 2015

Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat as they announced over the intercom on the plane that they were making their desent onto the New York airport runway. She had loved having time for just her and Finn, but she had missed her little girl more than anything in the world. Going from not spending a night away from her, to spending five nights from her was no easy task.

Finn chuckled as he put his hand on her knee. He said, "Baby, if I didn't miss her so much I would be a little hurt by how ready you are to get rid of me."

Rachel looked up at him with a hurt expression. "I'm not getting rid of you. We are going to be a family. It is going to be the three of us like it should have been from the start. I had never spent a night away from her. Going from no nights to five was hard. I love you so much, but I have missed my baby girl."

Finn kissed her head. "Honey, I know. I missed her, too. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you or Arabella. I can't wait to see her."

"Neither can I. I'm glad that the last couple of days she didn't cry on the phone to us. Those first couple of nights hurt so bad because I was the one causing her to cry and I couldn't make it better."

"Well, we will see her in a matter of minutes. We're going to push everyone else out of the way to be the first ones off the plane so that we can get to our little girl." Rachel chuckled and kissed him. She knew why she loved him so much.

* * *

Arabella was spinning in circles and laughing with Beth as they waited for Finn and Rachel's flight. Carole and Burt were chuckling as they watched the two. Puck stood off to the side smiling. Carole said, "Noah, your little girl is precious. Arie loves her. They are the perfect little friends."

"Beth loves her. She doesn't even care that she is two years older than her. I mean it isn't a lot, but it's a difference. Arie isn't such a bad kid. I thought she would be as crazy as Berry, but she's pretty chill for the most part."

Burt laughed. Carole exclaimed, "Noah! That's my daughter in law that you are talking about."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Carole, but you know it's true. Rachel is her own kind of crazy, but that is what makes her who she is."

They looked over when Arabella exclaimed, "Momma!" Arabella went running as soon as she saw her parents. The adults just laughed at the picture that played out in front of them. Beth jumped her in father's arms.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were walking around the corner from their gate when they heard, "Momma!" Rachel smiled. She knew that tiny, but perfect voice. She squatted where she was and waited for the little body that would be coming her way.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Arabella as soon as she was in her arms. She kissed her face more times than she could count and said, "Hey baby girl. I missed you so much. I missed you so very much."

Arabella stuck out her bottom lip and said, "Don't leave me."

"Oh honey. We aren't going to leave you for a long time. If we go anywhere again you are going to be with us. We missed you way too much. But you got to have a lot of fun with Noah, Beth, nana, pops and pop pop."

"I wanted you."

Finn asked, "What about me?"

"You took momma away. You're not my favorite anymore."

Rachel said, "Arabella Faith! Don't talk to daddy like that. He missed you just as much as mommy did. We had big people things to talk about and do. We couldn't take you with us."

Finn didn't know what to do. He knew Rachel and Arabella had a bond, but he didn't think it would be this hard to get to part of things. Finn rubbed the back of his neck. He really wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. He said, "Umm… I'm going to go get our bags. I'll see you over by everyone else."

Rachel tried to stop him, "Finn…"

"No, it's okay. I'll meet you over by mom and Burt." Finn didn't even kiss her cheek or anything. Rachel knew he was upset.

Rachel took Arabella over to a bench. She sat her down on her lap and said, "We are going to have a big girl talk."

Arabella just nodded. She only got big girl talks when she was in trouble.

Rachel said, "What you said to daddy hurt his feelings. You know that we don't say mean things to people."

"He took mommy."

"He didn't take me."

"You won't love me."

"Oh, baby. You are mommy's little girl. I will ALWAYS love you. That isn't going to change. You are going to have even more love now that daddy is with us. He was the one that picked out all the presents that we got for you. I don't know if you should get presents now. Hurting people's feelings is mean and we don't want to be mean, do we?"

Arabella lowered her head and shook it no.

Rachel asked, "So, what do you need to do?"

"Tell daddy sorry and hug him big."

Rachel smiled and said, "That's mommy's smart and nice little girl. Lets go see daddy you owe him big hugs and some kisses."

Rachel and Arabella stood up. Rachel took Arabella's hand and they walked over to Burt, Carole, Puck and Beth.

* * *

Finn hugged his mom and Burt. He was talking to Puck and they could tell that something was off. He wasn't as happy as they had expected him to be after a week with his new bride. They were about to ask him what was wrong when Rachel walked over to the group holding Arabella's hand. Rachel said, "Finn, someone has something to say to you."

Arabella held her arms up for him to pick her up. He picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She said, "Sorry, daddy. I was mean. Mean people aren't good people. You didn't take mommy. I missed you. I sorry. I hope you still love me."

Finn kissed her face and said, "Princess, I will always love you. You are my little girl. I'm sorry we made you sad, but you wouldn't have had fun while we were doing big people things. Mommy and I will take you on a trip where we do fun stuff that you will like. We got you presents that I think you will like."

Arabella said, "I was a bad girl. Mommy said no presents if I was a bad girl."

Finn hugged her tight and told her, "But you apologized and I forgive you. That is what a good girl does so I think it's okay for you to have your presents we got you. Mommy and I will give them to you when we get home."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Arie Bellie."

Rachel said, "Lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Everyone else agreed and they were off to eat.

* * *

Finn, Rachel and Arabella got home after going to see Hiram. It was the first time they were entering their apartment as the true family that they were. They sat down in the living room. Arabella had been cringing to Finn as if he was going to leave her.

Finn said, "I think it is time for the little princess to get her presents."

Arabella snuggled into his side as Rachel got the things they got for her from their bag.

Rachel came back and asked, "Who is your favorite princess?"

Arabella smiled and said, "Cindyella!"

Finn and Rachel chuckled. Finn said, "I thought so. Look what mommy has." Rachel handed her a stuffed doll that looked like Cinderella.

Arabella took it and squeezed her to her chest. She said, "Thank you, mommy. Thank you, daddy."

Finn reached in the bag and said, "There is something else in here for you." Finn got a small tiara out of the bag.

Arabella gasped and said, "Now I'm really a princess."

Finn and Rachel smiled as they watched her play. It was just what they wanted to see. She was happy.

Rachel said, "It's time for all princesses to go to bed."

Arabella looked up at her and asked, "Can I wear my tiara to bed?"

Finn laughed and said, "I don't know. We don't want it to break."

"Please. Pretty please with lots of sugar and lollipops on top."

Finn and Rachel looked at each other. Finn told Rachel, "I don't think we can fight that, Rach."

"Okay. You can wear it to bed. We need to get you in your pajamas." Arabella followed Rachel to her bedroom so she could help her change into her pajamas and get everything else ready for bed.

Finn and Rachel read Cinderella to Arabella and tucked her in bed before going to bed themselves.


	23. Interesting Day

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. An idea similar to this was given in a review. I changed it up. Let me know what you think. Thank you so much for the positive reviews that were left. I'm glad that most of you are enjoying the story. I can't believe I managed another chapter. I don't know when the next one will be coming. Enjoy!**

June 24th, 2015

Rachel was jealous. Finn had the day off while she was going to work. She wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Finn and Arabella.

Finn came up behind her as she as getting ready. He kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning. I want to stay home with you and Arie." Rachel couldn't help but pout.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm going to take her to the toy store. I can't help it. I just want to spoil her. I still can't believe that she is still wearing that tiara."

"I'm surprised that you didn't see that coming. You call her princess. Now she feels like she really is the princess that you call her."

"I guess so. I wish you could stay home with us, but you are needed at work."

"I guess you are right. I'll be home at four. Be home by then. I want to have a family night in."

"That sounds perfect. I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Finny."

Arabella came in the room and said, "Hi momma."

Rachel picked her up and said, "Good morning, baby. Have a good day with daddy today. I can't wait to see you later today. I wish I got to stay home with the two of you today."

"It's okay. I still love you."

Rachel and Finn both laughed at her.

Finn asked, "Are you ready to go, princess?"

"Yeah! Cindy is ready too, daddy."

Finn laughed and said, "Then let's get going. We have some things we are going to do today and I think you are going to enjoy it. We are going to have so much fun today."

Rachel called after them, "Don't have too much fun. Tell Noah I said hello. Give Beth a hug for me."

* * *

Finn and Arabella were at the toy store. The first thing that Arabella wanted to see was the stuffed animals. Finn was looking at one of the animals on the top shelf. He got it and said, "Arie, look at this one." He didn't get a reply. He looked around him and Arabella was gone!

All Finn could think about was someone had taken his little girl or she had taken the escalator and tumbled to her doom. To say that he was freaking out was an understatement. He started calling for her, "Arie! Arie! Arabella! Arabella!" He wasn't hearing anything that sounded like her over all the other children in the store.

Finn was stopping anyone he came in contact. He asked, "Have you seen a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a tiara?" Everyone shook their heads. He didn't know what he was going to do without his little girl. He knew Rachel was going to kill him when she found out.

Finn turned down the Disney aisle. He found Arabella on her tiptoes trying to reach the Cinderella dress up set. Finn went running to her. She looked up and said, "Daddy! Look what I found! Isn't it cool?"

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. He said, "Arabella Faith, don't ever leave daddy again. We are in a big place. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You are my little princess. You scared me."

"Sorry, daddy."

"It's okay. I thought I lost you."

"I'm here."

Finn chuckled. "Yes you are. The next time you want to see something let me know and I'll come with you."

"Okay."

"Let's look at some things and then we have to meet Uncle Noah and Beth for lunch."

"Yay!"

"What do you say we get this dress up kit? Maybe I can be your prince."

"Silly. You are daddy."

"Daddies can be princes, can't they?"

"I guess." Finn laughed as he picked up the dress up kit and took Arabella's hand. He wasn't about to lose her again. Though she was only gone for five minutes it was the longest five minutes of his life.

* * *

Finn and Puck had taken the kids to an arcade for lunch and to have a little fun before they had to head back to the apartment. Finn was keeping a close eye on Arabella. He wasn't about to have what happened earlier happen again.

Puck laughed after he heard the story. "You have to be kidding me. You lost your kid. You would be the guy to misplace his kid."

"She was there and then she was gone. I was terrified."

"Rachel would have killed you. Heck, she is still going to kill you when she finds out about this."

"That is why the two of us are not going to tell her. We are going to forget that this happened."

"Good luck with that. I won't tell her, but eventually it's going to come out."

"I just hope not any time soon."

"Here's hoping that that works out for you. Do you realize that Beth and Arie are like we were as kids? Beth is causing the trouble and Arie is just going along with it."

Finn chuckled. "That is just like we were."

Finn and Puck sat there watching their kids play together and thinking back to all the time they spent together as kids.

* * *

Finn walked into the apartment with Arabella in his arms. She was singing and laughing. It was the little things that Rachel and Finn loved the most about their little girl.

Rachel said, "There are my favorites. I was hoping you would get home soon. I missed the two of you so much today."

Arabella told her, "Daddy got me a princess dress to go with my tiara!"

Rachel smiled. "Go put it on. I want to see it!"

Arabella jumped out of Finn's arms and went running to her room. Rachel walked over and said, "Hello babe. I guess you had an interesting day."

"When do we not have an interesting day? Arie keeps everything interesting. Then when you toss in Beth and Puck it is sure to be that way. Beth is just like Puck and Arabella is just like me. I can see the two of them getting into some trouble."

Rachel chuckled. "Oh help us all."

Arabella came in the living room. She spun around and said, "Look! I'm a real princess!"

Finn smiled and said, "You are the prettiest princess of them all."

Arabella went over to Rachel and told her, "I love Cindyella."

Rachel smiled. "I know. She's your favorite."

"I saw a girl with a Cindyella doll like mine. I went to find it. Daddy couldn't find me and I made him sad, but he found me so it's okay now."

Finn wanted to face palm so bad. Rachel didn't seem phased until she said, "Why don't you go to your room and play with Cindy. I need to talk to your daddy."

Finn knew something was coming.

* * *

Arabella went to play in her room. Rachel looked at Finn and harshly whispered, "You lost our daughter in the toy store?"

"Aww… Rach, come on. It was for a couple of minutes. I found her and she is fine. She is happy. She didn't even realize that she was missing."

"Finn Hudson! That doesn't matter. She is a little girl. She is only three and a half. Something terrible could have happened to her. She is so tiny and she doesn't know a stranger. She is so open-minded. She would have walked off with anyone that offered her something Disney or princess related."

"Rachel! She is in her room playing with her doll. She is fine."

"She may be fine, but something could have happened to her. You could have lost my baby."

"Hold it right there. She isn't just your baby. She is my baby, too. I know you are upset, but no one is perfect. I made a mistake. If I think clearly you made a mistake about four years ago by not telling me that you were pregnant."

Rachel burst into tears. "I have apologized up and down for that."

"Like I have been apologizing for letting Arabella out of my sight for such a short time. You know that she is always on the move and does what she wants to do. You can't stop her most of the time for running off to do what she wants to do most. I'm trying here. I'm sorry that I lost her for a couple of minutes, but I found her."

"This isn't something that you can just get over."

"Not knowing about your daughter for the first three years of her life isn't something that you can get over either. I have tried."

Rachel had tears streaming down her face. Finn was just getting more and more upset. He said, "I'm going over to Puck's. I don't know when I'll be back."

"You can't leave us! We are married! You can't just run away."

"I'm not leaving. I just can't deal with this right now. I don't want anything else upsetting to be said between the two of us, so I'm doing us both a favor by leaving the situation before it gets worse."

Finn didn't know why he did next. He walked over and kissed her head in hopes of letting her know that things would be okay eventually. Then he walked out the door to go to Puck's. He didn't know when he would come back, but there was no doubt that he would.

* * *

Rachel walked into Arabella's room and tried to put on a happy face. She said, "Hey sweetheart. It's time to get you ready for bed. What do you think about sleeping in mommy's big bed with her tonight?"

"Where daddy?"

"Daddy went to Uncle Noah's."

"Gonna come back?"

"He'll be back. I just don't know when."

"Was I bad girl and make him leave?"

"No, baby. It wasn't you at all. Mommy and daddy said some mean things to each other and we just need some time to cool off."

"Daddy in time out?"

Rachel chuckled. "No. He went to cool off. Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. Let's get ready for bed."

Rachel and Arabella took a bath and climbed into Rachel and Finn's bed. Rachel held Arabella and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours talking to Puck, Finn fell asleep on his couch thinking of no one else but Rachel and Arabella in the next apartment over.


	24. Talking It Out

**Thank you to those of you that are still reading. I love to hear what you have to say! I have my last final on Monday. Hopefully after that I will be able to put more attention on my story and try to finish it. I hope you will leave your thoughts and let me know what you are thinking. I just have to say how happy I am it is finally "official" that Cory and Lea are dating. Enjoy! **

June 25th, 2015

Finn crept in the apartment. He was really hoping he could get in and get his clothes and get back to Puck's. He walked into the bedroom and found Rachel asleep on the bed clutching Arabella to her chest. It broke his heart to know he was the cause of the tear stains that were evident on both of their cheeks, but he couldn't deal with this. Not before going to work. He would deal with it all when he got home this afternoon.

The night before had been eye opening to him. He needed Rachel and Arabella. Puck had stayed up late with him talking about how lucky he was to get to be part of Arabella's life even if it was three years later than he would have hoped. He didn't deny that it was wrong of Rachel to keep her from him, but he did tell him she had a right to be worried and scared at the possibility of Arabella being kidnapped and taken from them. He reminded him that mother and daughter at this age always have a connection and Rachel was just going on that. Finn knew he was right, but it didn't make him feel any better about his wife not trusting him to care for their daughter alone.

Finn walked to the closet and got out his uniform. He hated that he had to walk away from the two of them, but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to go back to kicking things. He had a daughter now and he looked up to him, even if he was a fool sometimes. He had to watch his actions or else she would end up being just like him and that terrified him to no end. The last thing he wanted was to screw up his kid. She was perfect and innocent. She didn't need to become like her dad that couldn't control himself at some times.

He took one last look at the two girls on the bed and kicked himself for walking out the door while they were still asleep to go back to Puck's apartment. He knew it was the coward's way out. He did stop in the kitchen and leave a note for Rachel saying, "Rach, I'm sorry about last night. I have to go into work. I will be home this afternoon and we have to have this conversation. I hate that I upset you and Arie by walking out, but I didn't want to screw up anything else. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you. It's the two of us forever. Faithfully, Finn." Then he left the apartment just as quietly as he had entered it.

* * *

Rachel woke up in a fog. She remembered the night before as she saw her precious daughter folded up in her arms and not her tall and muscular husband. Rachel decided she needed to put on a happy face for her daughter. She was going to take the day off with her. She just couldn't go to work when all that was on her mind was Finn and the horrible things they had said to each other the night before.

Rachel tickled Arabella's sides and said, "Rise and shine, princess Arie!"

Arabella giggled and said excitedly, "Is daddy here?"

"I don't think so. We are going to have a mommy/daughter day today. We will do anything that you want to do."

"I want daddy. I want to say sorry. He's mad at me."

"Stop right there, missy. Your daddy loves you very, very much. He isn't mad at you. He is mad at mommy. I said some really mean things to him. He had to go to work today, but we will probably see him this afternoon."

Arabella sniffled and curled into Rachel's side. "I want to see him now."

"I know. I want to see him, too. Let's go make some pancakes! We are going to have a good day."

"Love you, mommy. Please don't leave me."

"I would never do that."

"Daddy told me that."

"Honey, daddy didn't leave you. He just needed to go talk to Uncle Noah. He is still your daddy and loves you more than you will ever know."

The two of them got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Rachel found the note and started thinking about what she needed to say to Finn to make things better. She had forgotten just how much she needed him in her life until the night before. She also forgot about how much Arabella was attached to him.

* * *

Rachel and Arabella were sitting on the couch when Finn walked through the door later that afternoon. Arabella jumped off the couch and ran into his arms. She sobbed in his arms as she clung to his neck. She said, "Sorry daddy. Don't be mad. I love you. I won't EVER run away again. Don't leave me!"

Finn hugged her tightly. He didn't realize that his little princess would think that he was leaving her. He would never leave her. He would never leave Rachel either for that matter. Finn said, "Hey! I would never leave you. I love you too much to go without you again. You are my little, perfect princess. I was scared when you ran away from me yesterday. I thought a mean person was going to come and take you from me and I don't want that to ever happen. You are too pretty and special. I'm glad that you are never going to run away again."

"So you are staying with me and momma?"

"Of course. Last night I was just mad and I didn't want to do anything that I would regret later. I love you so much and I didn't want to do anything to make YOU not love me."

"I'll always love you daddy."

Finn smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, princess. I need to talk to your momma. Uncle Noah is next door and he wants to play with you. I bet if you give him your famous Hudson smile he will let you watch Dora or pretty much do what you want. Be nice and be good. I'll walk you over."

"Are you going to still be here when I get back?"

"Yes. I'm not going to walk out again. You will always know where I am and when I am coming back. Are you sure that you are only three?"

"I be 3 next month!"

Then it hit Finn. His daughter was getting older. He had missed so much, but he still had so much to be part of. He should have remembered that the night before.

Arabella ran over to Rachel and gave her kisses before Finn took her hand and led her over to Puck's apartment for a little while so they could talk.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch just staring at the blank television screen. Finn walked in and her eyes shot to the door. She stood up and walked over to Finn. Before he could say a word her arms were around his neck and she was giving him a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart and Rachel said, "I'm sorry. I'm a hypocrite. She's my baby and I worry about her. I worry about you, too. I just worry. Too much most of the time. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen and things ended again."

Finn took Rachel's face between his palms and said, "Rach, I should have been keeping a closer eye on her. I should have been holding her hand. I shouldn't have let her get away from me, even if it was for five minutes. A lot can happen in five minutes. I just hated to see how much you hated me for it."

"I could never hate you. I know we have had our hardships in the past. It broke my heart last night to hear you talk about how much it hurt you that Arabella was kept from you. I was selfish. I didn't think of anyone by myself."

"No, you were thinking about Arabella. You just didn't give me the credit of protecting you. I would have protected you and cared for you. I'm sorry that I left like I did, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to pull another choir room fiasco where I just started kicking everything. I don't want Arabella to see me like that and I don't want to put either of you in danger. I would NEVER hurt you on purpose though."

"You are the gentlest person. I would never think that you would hurt us. Arabella already does that when she is upset. She will lie in her bed and kick until she exhausted."

"I guess that is something that she got from me. I'm sorry. I just wish I could take back the things that I said. I never want to see you so hurt again, especially because of me."

"They were things that needed to be said. I did keep Arabella from you for too long and you did only misplace her for five minutes. I overreacted. This whole married thing is something that the two of us have to get used to. This is a change for all three of us. Arabella loves that you are here though. This morning she woke up asking for you. When she found out you weren't here she talked about how she needed to apologize and all the things she needed to do. She loves you so much. She is such a daddy's girl."

"She is a mommy and daddy's girl. That is how it is always going to be."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad we could talk. I know it is something that can never be forgotten, but it something that we needed to get out of our systems. I will forever be sorry for the time I kept you and Arabella apart from each other, but I am just so glad that I have been blessed to have another chance with you myself."

"I can't for what is coming in our future. We are going to have an amazing family, not that we don't already."

"Can we just spend some time together before we go back to get Arie?"

Finn pulled Rachel onto his lap as the two of them fell onto the couch. They were both laughing. They made up and felt like it was just another pot hole in the road of their love. Then held each other and spent some much needed alone time together before going to get Arabella and spending the night with the three of them together reminding each other that they were there to stay.


	25. Arabella Day

**Thank you for still reading those of you who are still waiting out this story. This chapter took me forever to write. I am running out of ideas. Some of the ideas came from past reviews. Thank you whoever left them. :) This story will probably be coming to an end soon and hopefully I'll be able to come up with something. I'm lost when I'm not writing. Thank you for taking the time to read the chapter. Leave your thoughts and let me know what you think. I would love to make it to 30 chapters if possible. Enjoy!**

September 14th, 2015

It was a big day for the Hudson's. Arabella's name change had finally gone into effect. They didn't know why it had taken so long, but Rachel and Finn were just happy to have her name be the rightful name it should have been all along.

When Finn woke up, he automatically went to Arabella's room. He swept her up in his arms and said, "Good morning, princess! It's official! You have the same name as mommy and daddy!"

Arabella rubbed her eyes and said, "I tired. Go to sleep."

Finn chuckled. She was his daughter alright. He kissed her cheek and said, "Come to bed with me and the three of us will sleep until you are ready to wake up. It's going to be Arabella Hudson's day."

Arabella smiled and snuggled into the crook of Finn's neck. Finn carried her back to the bedroom and climbed in bed with his two favorite girls after laying Arabella down next to Rachel.

Then he fell asleep again without any problems just knowing he was in bed with his girls.

* * *

Finn woke up to Rachel laughing. He looked at her and asked, "What is so funny?"

She smiled and said, "I should have known you would go into her room this morning to wake her up."

Finn asked, "What would make you think that I did that, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Because our daughter doesn't come into our bedroom in the middle of the night."

"How do you know she didn't have a nightmare? She could have been seeking the help from her loving parents to make her feel safe after something terrifying and you are here trying to blame me for going to get her early in the morning to come in with us."

Rachel laughed. "Just stop. I know you did it. I heard you talking to her. I know you are just so happy about the name change that you couldn't go without seeing her practically the moment it went into effect."

Finn lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. She is finally a Hudson. Babe, that is huge!"

Rachel chuckled. "Just don't make this an all the time thing. Then she will never stay in her bedroom and we will never get any time to ourselves."

"You have a point. I just had to do it this one time."

Arabella started to squirm and said, "Daddy! Momma! I a Hudson!"

Finn and Rachel chuckled. Rachel said, "Yes you are. Now are three of us are! Just the way it should be. So, what are we going to do for Arabella Hudson day?"

Arabella looked like she was thinking. Then she said, "Party!"

Finn laughed. "A party? Who do you want at your party?"

"Nana. Pops. Pop Pop. Uncle Noah. Bethy. Uncle Kwurt. Uncle Baine."

Rachel acted hurt, "What about momma and daddy?"

"Momma and daddy, too! I fogot!"

Finn hugged her to his chest and said, "Princess, I don't think nana and pops can come. They live in Ohio, remember? That is a long way away to get here for a party. I don't know if Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine will be able to come either. They live where nana and pops do. They want to meet you, but I don't know if they can get off work."

Arabella hung her head. "We will still have a big day of all your favorite things. We'll play princess, watch movies, eat pizza and all kinds of fun things. Uncle Noah and Beth are going to come over. You love time with Beth."

Arabella just nodded and hugged her parents. Rachel said, "Let's go get you dressed for our special day."

Arabella asked, "I wear a dress?"

"Do you want to wear a dress?"

Arabella nodded. "Ink one!"

"A pink one! You have a lot of them to choose from. Let's see what we can find. Your daddy can get dressed and mommy will get dressed while daddy gets you some breakfast."

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch. They had both taken the day off to spend with Arabella for "her" day. They had done anything and everything that Arabella had wanted to do. They were waiting on Puck, Beth and Leroy to show up for their party.

Arabella was napping on Finn's chest. He looked at Rachel and asked, "When are we going to have another one?"

Rachel looked at him with questioning eyes, "Another one of what?"

"A baby. We make pretty amazing babies, Rach. I mean look at this little snuggler on my chest. I don't think you can get much cuter than that."

"Finn, we have our hands full with her and getting settled as a married couple. We have been married for only three months. We already had a built in family when we got married. I think the way things are going at the office and the way that things are going at station it isn't the right time to be adding another Hudson to the group. I want to have more babies with you. That isn't even a question. I'm just not ready yet. I kind of want to wait until Arie is at least four. We will have been married for a year and she will be in preschool. That will help me try to keep my sanity when it comes to raising two kids."

"Rach, I'm not leaving you. I will be here. That will never happen. You aren't alone in this. I will be there a hundred percent."

"I know that. I just don't think I could handle being pregnant right now. I was just so scared the last time. Some things went wrong and I just don't think I want to go through that right now. I want Arabella to be a little older and she will be able to help more with the baby. Then she will be happier with the new baby hopefully. She has been the only one for so long and I know she is used to having all attention on her all the time."

"She will be an amazing big sister."

"I know that. She would love the baby eventually, but I think she would understand more if she was older. Finn, it's just a year. I don't want this to upset you. I really don't want this to cause problems between us either."

Finn could see that she had really thought through everything. He kissed her head and said, "As long as you are saying that we will be having kids in the future I'm happy. I can see that you have really thought about this. I don't want to upset Arie. I know I'm going to be excited to have another baby with you no matter when that happens. We are going to be a big, happy family."

Rachel smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. The doorbell rang. Rachel got up to go answer the door. Finn gently woke Arabella from her nap.

Rachel opened the door to see Burt and Carole. She smiled and hugged them each. She said, "It is such a surprise to see the two of you. We didn't know that the two of you were coming into town. We are having a little party for Arie because she is a Hudson. This morning we asked her who she wanted to see today and she said her nana and pops. When we told her that you lived far from here she was so sad."

Carole told her, "We remembered Finn saying that today it was official and we wanted to come see her. We wanted to see the two of you as well, of course. It has been so long since the wedding and we miss her. She is our only grandbaby."

Finn walked over with Arabella in his arms. Arabella exclaimed, "Nana! Pops!" She jumped out of Finn's arms to her grandparents.

Finn said, "We didn't know the two of you were coming to town."

Burt said, "We missed this little munchkin. We needed to see her. It doesn't hurt to see the two of you either."

Finn chuckled and said, "Gee… I see where we stand."

There was another knock on the door. Finn opened it to see Puck and Leroy. Rachel asked, "Hello Noah. Hello daddy."

Puck said, "Hey guys. I had to come see the newest Hudson. Shelby is supposed to bring Beth over later. They had an appointment. She is going to text me when they get here and I'll go get her. You don't have to see Shelby. I'll meet her in the hallway."

"Noah, its fine. She can drop her off here. I'm a big girl. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We will all be here if you need someone."

"Thank you for that."

Leroy stepped up and hugged Rachel, "I'm so happy to see the woman you have grown to be. You are beautiful, intelligent and a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, daddy. I learned to be a parent from you. Everything I know came from you and dad. I always hoped you would be proud of me."

"We were always proud of you. I'm even more proud of you seeing the hardships you went through for your little girl to make sure that she had the best that you could give her. You are finally getting everything you deserve."

Carole asked, "When are the two of you going to give me more grandbabies? I'm addicted."

Finn smiled and said, "Not for a couple of years. We have some things to work out and figure out before adding to the family." Rachel was so glad that Finn spoke up so she didn't have to. She knew it would be taken better from him than her when it came to Carole.

* * *

The party was going. Arabella loved having all the attention on her. There was a soft knock on the door. Puck opened the door to see Shelby with Beth in her arms. He said, "Hey babe. Arie has been waiting on you to get here."

Shelby said, "Beth, be a good girl. Mommy needs to go. Daddy will bring you home later."

Rachel walked by the door and said, "Hello Shelby. You can come in if you would like."

"I don't want to impose. I heard today is a special day for all of you."

"It is. We have cake. Why don't you come in and have a piece. It isn't going to harm anyone."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset anyone."

"Don't worry about that. We would like you to come in for a few minutes to at least have some cake."

Shelby came in the apartment. Rachel actually managed a smile as everyone watched them walk in the door. Arabella came over and tugged on Rachel's pant leg. She asked, "Momma, who dat? She look like you."

Rachel took a deep breath and picked the little girl up. She held her to her chest. She didn't lie to her. That was just something she didn't do. Rachel said, "She is someone that I used to know. This is Beth's mommy."

Arabella seemed satisfied with the answer. She went over to Shelby and said, "Hi! I Arabella Faith Berry."

Rachel said, "Silly girl. Remember what today is?"

"Arabella day?"

"But why?"

"I a Hudson!"

The adults laughed. Finn came over and swept her up in his arms and said, "Don't you forget it. So what is your name?"

"Arabella Faith Hudson!"

Rachel and Finn both hugged their little girl and kissed her head.

* * *

Shelby didn't stay much longer. She knew the way the adults felt about her and what she had done to Rachel. She knew better than to stay too long. She wanted all of them to have a good day and she didn't want to be the reason for that not to happen.

Everyone had a great day celebrating. They wished that Kurt and Blaine could have been with them, but they knew they couldn't give up their lives to be there. They were just happy to spend the day with as many loved ones as they had the chance to be with.


	26. Uncle Kurt Comes to Town

**Hello all! I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to get a chapter up. Things have been super chaotic and I have lost pretty much all motivation for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't one of my best. It is mostly a filler until the next chapter which the idea came to me out of nowhere so hopefully it will get written relatively quickly so I can get it out to all of you. Thank you for still reading this story if you are. Thank you for the new faves and alerts. Thank you for those of you that always review. They make me so happy and really help me write when I really don't feel like I can. Anyway, Enjoy!**

September 14th, 2015

Things in the Hudson family were going wonderfully. Finn and Rachel couldn't have been happier and Arabella loved having both of her parents in her life. She definitely loved to be the center of attention as well.

It was a couple of days before Arabella's birthday. Rachel was making final arrangements for the party she was planning for the little girl. It was going to be the first birthday that she would have all the important people in her life there. Everyone, including the old New Directions members were going to be there. It was sure to be an exciting day for everyone involved.

It was a Friday and Rachel had taken off so she could go shopping. She also wanted to be there for her little girl the last couple of days that she was two. She couldn't believe that she was going to be three. It didn't feel like she had been in her life that long.

Finn woke up and said, "Hey beautiful. How are you doing this morning?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm wonderful. I'm glad you took the day off to go shopping with Arie and me."

"Are you kidding? It's the first birthday that I am going to be around for. I want to be involved in everything when it comes to the planning."

"I'm so glad you are here. It is kind of stressful, but I know that Arie is going to enjoy it."

"Of course she will. It's a princess themed party. It is her favorite thing. I mean she gets to wear her crown and her Cinderella costume."

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt that we are having it at Chuck E Cheese, too. I know that most of us that are going to be there are going to be adults, but she wants to go there so badly. She picked her five little friends that she wants to be there. Beth is so excited about it. Then everyone is coming in for it. Kurt is going to be meeting her for the first time. It is going to be a big day."

"Are you kidding me? You know better than anyone that I am practically a child anyway. Puck is pretty much the same person as me. Everyone else would do anything for Arie. She is the perfect little girl. It doesn't matter where her party is, it is just her party. That is why people are coming. Kurt is so excited to meet her and actually get some quality time with her. I'm glad my brother is going to be here for a week. I have missed him a little bit."

"I can't believe it has taken this long for them to meet. I mean they met at the wedding, but this is first time he will get to spend a lot of time with her. I can't wait to get some time with Kurt. I have missed him. Things are going to be interesting with him around for a week."

"You have that right. We thought it was hard raising a three year old. For a week we are going to have Kurt and a three year old. We will get no rest."

Rachel playfully slapped him. "Be nice. He's your brother and the uncle to your daughter. The only one she has. Don't mess that up for her."

"I'm just joking. I actually like Kurt. He knows I just mess with him. You have to be kidding if you think that we are going to chase him away. He is just going to be happy to have someone that he can dress since none of the rest of us will let him dress us."

"That is probably true."

Arabella came in wiping at her eyes. She said, "Hi!"

Rachel smiled and said, "Good morning, sunshine! Did you sleep well last night?"

She nodded as she yawned. She climbed into Finn's lap. He kissed her head and said, "Kiddo, it's the three of us today. We get to finish picking out things for your princess party. Are you excited? It's your party. We are going to have so much fun. Nana and pops are coming to see you. You get to see Uncle Kurt again. Then your daycare friends are going to be there."

"You?"

"Of course I'll be there. So will your mommy. There is no way we would miss your cool party."

"Love you!"

"I love you too, princess."

Rachel said, "Can I get in on this love fest? Please?"

Arabella giggled and gave Rachel a big wet kiss on her cheek. Rachel told her, "That's what I'm talking about. I think it's time for all of us to get ready. We have some things to do today."

Finn told her, "I'll get this little munchkin dressed and ready to go. You worry about getting ready. Then you can get breakfast started while I am getting dressed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Arie and I love our morning dress time." Arabella nodded. Rachel just chuckled. She knew Arabella would say yes to anything that made her daddy happy. She also knew that the tables were going to turn when Arabella was older. Finn would do anything to make his little girl happy as well.

* * *

Finn had Arabella dressed. He was just about to take her to his bedroom to switch off with Rachel when the doorbell rang. Finn picked up Arabella and said, "I wonder who that could be so early? Uncle Noah just comes in. So does pop pop. Let's go see who is at the door."

Finn walked into the living room tickling Arabella in his arms the whole way there. Arabella was squealing and exclaiming, "No daddy! No tickles!" Finn just chuckled and continued until he go to the door.

When he opened the door he heard, "Brother, come on. I know you own some shirts. You couldn't have put one on before answering the door?"

Finn chuckled and said, "Hey bro. Wait a minute. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to get in until Sunday morning like everyone else?"

"Are you really that disappointed to see me? I come all this way a couple of days early so that I can see my brother and his family. This is the welcome that I get. That hurts."

"You know I love you. I'm just surprised you are here. That's all."

"I had the vacation time and I wanted to come see you. I also wanted to come get some quality time with my niece before everyone else got here and I didn't get to her."

Finn chuckled. "Don't try to pull that. You want to take her shopping so you can use her as your little dress up doll. Dude, she's a kid not a toy."

"Please Finn. Please let me buy her some clothes. I mean that is what uncles are for right? For spoiling their only niece when they finally get the chance to see her."

"That is something you will have to take up with Rach. Arie, can you say hi to Uncle Kurt? You remember him from mommy and daddy's wedding, don't you?"

Arabella bashfully said, "Hi." Then she buried her head in Finn's shoulder.

Finn told him, "Come in. We were just getting ready to get breakfast started. I still need to get dressed. Rach should be out in a minute."

Rachel said from behind him, "I'm here. Who was at the door?" When she saw it was Kurt she squealed and ran to him. She said, "Kurt! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until Sunday like everyone else."

"I came in early. I had to come see my favorite Hudsons."

"You want to take Arie shopping, don't you? Don't play innocent with me, mister."

"She needs a cute birthday outfit Rach. I will find her the perfect outfit."

"It's a princess party, Kurt. She is going to be wearing her Cinderella outfit. She doesn't need an extravagant outfit."

"That's no fun."

"Kurt…"

"I'm sorry. Don't go all momma bear on me. I hear that momma Rachel is pretty intense. I just want to spoil my niece while I am here."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that. Today we have to make the final birthday prep trips. You are welcome to stay here or come with us. That is up to you."

"I would love to tag along."

"Great. How about you and I talk in the kitchen while I get breakfast started so Finn can get dressed."

* * *

Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Arabella had a wonderful day. Arabella had loved the time she got to have getting to know her uncle. She was already telling him that he was her favorite. Finn and Rachel just laughed because they had heard her tell Puck the same thing many times before.

The adults had the time to catch up before everyone else was set to get into town. The next couple of days were going to be so busy and exciting. The Hudsons truly had no idea what was about to be coming their way. Their perfect day being planned for their perfect little girl was coming, but would it be as perfect as they had hoped and planned for?


	27. Birthday Drama

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm having a hard time writing and I'm getting back to school. Thank you for those of you that are still reading. Please review and let me know what you think and any ideas you may have. Thank you. Enjoy!**

September 15th, 2015

The day was finally here. Rachel and Finn had gone to bed later than usual because of trying to get the final details of the party set. They laid out Arabella's Cinderella dress and tiara. They had the princess plates, napkins and gift bags for the guests all sat out and ready for the day. The sign saying "Happy Birthday Arabella" was folded and lying with everything else.

Finn was just as excited about the party as Arabella was. He wanted everything to be perfect for his perfect little girl. She may have been turning three, but it was the first party and birthday that he would be involved in. He wanted it to go off without a hitch.

* * *

Finn woke up and leaned over to kiss Rachel on the cheek. He said, "Wake up! Its party day. We have to get ready. Everyone is going to be there. It has to be perfect! Not my kind of perfect, but Kurt's kind of perfect. You know that is two totally different things."

Rachel chuckled. "You are losing it, daddy. Babe, it is going to be fine. Arabella and her little friends are going to have a great time. We have nothing to worry about."

"I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be. We better go wake up the birthday princess before she comes running in her to find us. That is something that the two of you have in common. Neither of you are very patient when it comes to something that you are looking forward to."

"I guess you are right."

The two of them woke up and got dressed.

* * *

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Puck and Arabella were all at Chuck E Cheese early so they could set things up. Finn and Puck were on Arabella duty so that none of the three of them would get in the way of Rachel and Kurt as they made the final touches on the room.

Burt and Carole came walking in. Carole said, "It is looking wonderful! The kids are going to have such a good time."

Burt asked, "Where are Puck and Finn?"

Kurt told them, "They are keeping Arabella occupied while Rachel and I finish things. They would have just gotten in the way anyway."

Burt and Carole chuckled. Then they started to help the preparations. While they were putting the finishing touches on things the guests started to arrive. The first to arrive were all of the old New Directions members. Arabella was ready to welcome all of her aunts and uncles as long as Finn and Puck didn't leave her side.

The daycare children started to show up with all of their parents. Rachel was ready to welcome all of her coworkers and their families.

Beth and Shelby were the last to arrive, but soon joined in with everyone else. Arabella was more than ready to introduce Beth to all of her other friends. Rachel and Finn just smiled as they watched their little girl and all that she was for only being three years old.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting at a table with Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana and Artie.

Burt, Carole, Leroy and Shelby were sitting at the next table over talking.

The old classmates were all catching up. Rachel said, "I'm going to go check on Arabella. Do any of you need anything?"

Finn said, "I'll come with you."

"No. Stay here."

"Fine. If you need anything let me know."

"I'm fine, Finn."

"Okay. I'm just making sure." Rachel kissed him and walked away.

Santana said, "Most of the time people acting the way that you do with the hobbit would make me want to vomit, but it is actually kind of fitting for the two of you."

Puck laughed and said, "Satan, are you getting soft on us?"

"Shut it, Puckerman. I can still go all Lima Heights on you." The table laughed and then they heard Rachel scream. Finn and Puck jumped up from the table and went running to find her.

* * *

Rachel was walking the floor watching the children. It made her smile to see Arabella really enjoying herself. It was just what she had hoped for, for the day.

Rachel was watching Arabella run around with Beth when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her say, "Who would have ever thought that our children would ever be friends? Heck, who would have ever thought that YOU would have children? I just don't understand why anyone would want to procreate with you."

Rachel whipped around and said, "Get out. You have no right to be here. I'm not afraid of you anymore. You are just jealous that I have the perfect family. I have the husband that you always wanted. There is nothing you can do about it. Finn loves me and I love him. We have a life with our daughter that I would not let you touch and am still never going to let you get anywhere near her. I swear if you get anywhere near my daughter I will not be in charge of what I do."

"Like you could do anything." Quinn lunged at Rachel. Rachel screamed. While Quinn was punching and kicking her she heard the sound of feet running to her rescue.

When Rachel opened her eyes she realized she was in Finn's arms. Puck was carrying Quinn out of the restaurant. Children were crying and clinging to their parents. She asked Finn, "Where is Arie? Quinn can't have her."

Finn soothed her. He said, "Shh… Its okay, baby. Your dad, mom and Burt have her. Beth is with Shelby. Everyone is safe now. She can't do anything. We aren't going to let her. Puck is taking care of her now. Everything is okay."

"Arie's birthday is ruined. It's all ruined because of that witch."

"No. It's okay. Let's go see Arie. Then you can see for yourself that she is okay." Rachel went to stand up. Finn helped her to her feet. She knew that her face would be bruised along with much of the rest of her body.

Arabella came running over and said, "Mommy! Mean lady."

Finn picked her up and said, "its okay. Mommy and daddy are not going to let anything happen to you. We love you baby girl."

"I a big girl."

Finn and Rachel laughed. Rachel said, "Silly daddy knows that. He just forgot. We love you so much. Let's get back to your party. You and daddy go play. I'm going to go apologize for the mean lady and then I'll come play with you and daddy." Arabella kissed Rachel and happily went off to play with Finn.

Rachel apologized for the scene that everyone had to see. Then she went to spend the rest of the day with her family and making it a day that they would remember. She just hoped that Arabella would only remember the good times over the bad that occurred.

Burt, Carole and Leroy stood back and watched their children. They couldn't have been more proud of the people they had become and the parents they were to their granddaughter. They knew they were going to be okay and they promised themselves that they would be there if they needed anything. They went over to Finn and Rachel to get some time with their granddaughter and show their support.


	28. Sickness

**Thank you for sticking with this story. This is a short chapter. It is all I could come up with, other than what is playing in my mind to come up next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and leave some thoughts. Enjoy! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to make it quicker than the last few updates.**

September 18th, 2015

It was a few days after everything happened at Arabella's birthday party. Finn and Rachel had been trying to make it up to inconspicuously. They knew she wouldn't remember it as she got older, but it was something that neither of them would ever forget. Rachel was still nursing the black eye that she had received and she had been ill the last couple of days.

Finn was exhausted. Not only was he trying to keep Arabella occupied and happy, but he was also trying to take care of Rachel. He was beginning to get worried that she would never get better. It had been three days and she was hardly able to keep anything down. Then he had work on top of everything else.

Finn walked in from work to find Leroy sitting on the floor with Arabella. Arabella looked up and said, "Daddy! You home!"

Finn crouched on the floor to catch the little girl in his arms. He said, "Hey baby girl!"

"I big girl!"

Finn chuckled. "I know. I know. I just don't want you to grow up. Did you have a good day today?"

"Pop pop play babies wit me."

"He did? That's pretty special, huh?"

Arabella eagerly nodded her head.

Leroy stood up and said, "Rachel is asleep in your room. Finn, she is not doing well at all. She isn't getting any better."

Finn said, "Arie, why don't you go play in your room. I'll be in to play with you in a little while." She gave Finn a big wet kiss on the cheek and went running back to her room.

Finn told Leroy, "I made her an appointment at the doctor tomorrow, sir. I took the day off to go with her. I know how stubborn she can be about things like this."

Leroy said, "Finn Hudson, don't call me sir ever again. It's dad or Leroy."

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Thank you for staying with Rach and Arie today."

"Don't even think about that. I love time with my granddaughter. I just wish my daughter felt better."

"I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow."

"Let me know if I can do anything. I can watch Arie for you."

"That would actually help a lot. I don't think she would sit still at the doctor. I really don't want her to worry about Rach. That's my job."

"I'm sure she is fine, Finn. I couldn't be happier that my little girl has someone like you. I know you love her and that means the world to me."

"I will always love her. I will always love both of my girls. Speaking of which I need to go check on them."

"Let me know if you need me. I'm just across the hall."

"Thank you so much, Leroy."

"We're family. We stick together. I'll call later to check on her."

"Of course. I'll let you know if anything worse happens or anything."

"Thank you for taking care of her." The two men hugged and Leroy left.

* * *

Finn looked into Arabella's room and saw that she was lying on her bed asleep. He had to chuckle at how adorable she was.

He made his way to his bedroom. He found Rachel curled up in the middle of the bed in tears. He sat down next to her and ran his hand through her hair. He said, "Hey baby. Are you feeling any better?"

Rachel shook her head and whimpered out, "No."

Finn laid down next to her and held her. He said, "Oh, honey. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm taking the day off and going with you. We are going to figure what this is and how we can make things better for you. I want you to rest. I'm on Arabella duty the rest of the night. There is nothing you need to worry about."

"I love you. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"I'll always take care of you and Arie. I'm going to go start dinner for Arie and I. I'll bring you some more Sprite and crackers. I'll make you something else if you think you can take anything."

"No. Crackers are just what I need. Make sure that Arie doesn't worry about me."

"I'll try, but she is just worried about her momma, just like I am."

"Make sure she doesn't worry about me."

"I'll try, but she is just as stubborn as her mom. I'm going to let you get some rest. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be here in a heartbeat."

Finn kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Finn looked into Arabella's room to see that she was tossing on her bed. He walked in the room and asked, "Did you have a good nap, princess?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

Finn asked, "What do you want for dinner? Daddy is on dinner duty tonight."

"Want momma."

"I know baby, but momma doesn't feel good. She needs to rest so she feels better. Come here and help daddy with dinner."

"No! I want momma!"

"Arabella Faith Hudson! Stop acting this way."

Arabella pouted and sadly said, "Momma." Little tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Finn picked her up and said, "It's okay, princess. We can have pizza and then we will do whatever you want. We just have to let momma rest so she can feel better. She'll be better soon and she can play with you then."

Arabella hung her head and laid back down on her bed. It irritated Finn, but then he remembered Rachel was the strongest bond Arabella had. It had been the two of them on their own for two and a half years. That wasn't something she was just going to up and forget. Finn laid down in the little princess bed and held his daughter to his chest. He just wanted everyone in his little family happy and healthy again. He was hoping the next day would give them the answers they wanted and needed to get things back to normal.


	29. Doctor Visit

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. I may come back at some point and make a sequel. Also, I have the first chapter written for a Monchele story. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to see in a story let me know and I'll see where it can be added into a story. I really miss writing. Thank you so much for all your support for all of my stories. You all are amazing!**

September 19th, 2015

Finn and Rachel were waiting in the waiting room to be called back to see the doctor. Rachel was still sick and Finn was worried about her.

Rachel was laying her head on Finn's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down. Finn was ready to take care of her no matter what they found was going on with her. She was his world, along with Arabella. He wanted to do anything and everything that he could for the two of them to make them happy.

* * *

Finn and Rachel came out of the doctor's office. Finn said, "You know, I was beginning to think you were pregnant."

"I was kind of as well."

"It's only the flu. I'm a little disappointed."

"You can't say it's only the flu. I have never been this sick in my life. I wasn't even this sick when I had morning sickness with Arabella."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm kind of sad that you aren't pregnant."

"I was at first, but I really don't think that it's time to be having another baby. I really want to wait until Arabella starts school. Then she will be older and be able to understand it. She will also be able to help more. I think she will be happier with everything when she is older. Right now she is still getting to know you. I don't want her to believe that you are replacing her."

"I would never do that."

"I know that. She doesn't. She is so young."

"I guess you are right."

"Finn, we are going to have more kids, I promise you. I just want some time for the three of us before we got and add onto our family even more. We need some time for the three of us. Arabella needs to have some time with you since I messed everything up earlier in her life."

"We are together now and that is what matters. I'll wait as long as you want to. Just knowing that we are going to have a bigger family makes me happy. Let's go to the pharmacy and get your medicine, then we will get you home to rest. Arie has been so worried about you the last couple of days."

"I'm sorry I have put everything off on you. I don't mean to do that. I just can't help it."

"You are sick. We are a team now. I'm here to help in any way that I can."

"That's why I love you and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Then it's a good thing you don't have to find out, huh?"

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn on the cheek. She really was glad to have him in her life.

* * *

Rachel and Finn walked back in their apartment. Arabella came running over and asked, "Momma okay now?"

Rachel smiled at her caring little girl. She told her, "Momma is fine. Mommy has the flu. I'm going to be home the next couple of days, but then I'll be all better. Thank you for checking on me, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you, momma!"

Finn said, "Hey! What about daddy? Can he get some love from his two favorite girls?"

Arabella giggled and held out her arms to Finn. He picked her up and held her. He said, "It's time for mommy to go lay down for a while. Why don't we all take a family nap? Then when we wake up we can watch a movie and relax."

Rachel smiled and told him, "I love that idea. Are you up for Arie?" She smiled and nodded at her parents.

Leroy came over and kissed Rachel on the head. He said, "I'm glad you are okay, little star. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, daddy. Thank you for taking care of Arabella for us. I really appreciate all you have done for us in the last couple of days."

"That is what family is for. You took care of me after my accident. It was my turn to return the favor. Not to mention you are my little girl and I would do anything to make you feel better. I'm going to head over to my place. Call me if you need anything. I'll be here in a heartbeat."

They said goodbye and Leroy left to go back to his apartment.

* * *

Rachel woke up to find that Finn and Arabella were still asleep next to her. She smiled and kissed each of their heads. Finn woke up. Rachel quieted him. She said, "We are pretty lucky. We have the most beautiful daughter in the world and we have each other. I'm sorry I just left all those years ago. I didn't know what else to do. I'm so glad you forgave me."

"Rach, I love you. That isn't a secret and it never has been. You are all things perfect and wonderful in my life. I can't picture my life without you."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him, "You are wonderful. I don't deserve you."

"I can't lie. It hurt when you left. I mean you were just gone. I didn't know what to do with myself."

"I'm never leaving again unless you are with me." The two of them smiled down at their little girl and stayed there. They may have been apart for quite some time, but it was like they were never apart. They were the family they were always meant to be now. They were never going to allow anything to get in their way no matter what it was.

Their life was officially perfect and just the way that they had planned for it to be all those years ago. They were determined to take care of their little angel and add to their family in the foreseeable future. It was just the way it was meant to be.


	30. Two years in the future

**Thank you for all the support on this story. It means so much to me. I hope to have the next story up soon. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy all of them. I may come back to this at some point with a sequel, but it isn't in the foreseeable future. I hope you will enjoy what is to come with my next story. Enjoy where this takes you. :)**

August 12th, 2017

It was Arabella's first day of Kindergarten. Finn had taken the day off to go with Rachel to drop Arie off and pick her up. He couldn't believe his little girl was four and ready to start school. In just a little over a month she would be five. It just didn't seem real that he has been in her life for two years. It felt like it was yesterday when he found them again.

Rachel came waddling towards his place on the Finn smiled and asked, "How's momma and my little man doing this morning?"

Rachel burst into tears and said, "She can't go to school. She isn't old enough. We have to keep her out of school for another year."

Finn pulled her down to sit on his lap and said, "Baby, she is going to be fine. She is going to be five next month. She is going to make all kinds of friends and she is going to be so happy there. She is a mini you."

"I just don't know. Finn, she is so tiny. What if they make fun of her?"

"Oh, honey. That isn't going to happen. All of the little kids are going to love her. It is going to be good for her to go to school. You will get a chance to relax a little bit before Landon makes his way into the world in a couple of months. Then you will have him to take care of while Arie is in school."

"Can't I just homeschool our children?"

Finn laughed. "When I asked about that you said that they needed interaction with other children their age."

"I guess you are right. I'm just so worried. What if she doesn't need me anymore?"

They heard Arabella yell, "Mommy! I don't know what to wear to school! Help please."

Finn kissed her cheek and helped her up. He told her, "That is something you aren't going to have to worry about. She is always going to need her mom and she is always going to tell you everything."

Rachel gave him a kiss and got up to go help her find an outfit to wear for her first day of school.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were standing with Arabella outside the school. Rachel told her, "You are in half day Kindergarten. So, daddy and I will be here to pick you up at 10:30. Not any later. If you need us call us."

Finn said, "You are going to have a great time, baby girl. We will be here to pick you up in no time. I'm going to be home all day so you can tell me all about your day when we come and get you. I love you so much, sweetheart."

Arabella started to cry. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me."

Rachel leaned down the best she could while being seven months pregnant. She said, "It's okay, honey. You are going to have so much fun. You are going to make all kinds of friends."

"You are my best friend."

Rachel smiled. "I hope you always feel that way."

The teacher came over and said, "Hello. I'm Miss. Leighton. We are going to have so much fun today."

Arabella looked up at her and said, "I'm Arabella Faith Hudson."

Miss. Leighton smiled and told her, "It's so nice to meet you. We are going to have so much fun. It's okay to be scared on your first day. We are going to do everything we can to make you confortable. Tell your parents goodbye. We'll be seeing them soon."

Arabella hugged her parents and walked in the school with her teacher.

Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "I hate to leave her like that."

Finn kissed her head and said, "She is going to be fine. She is just like you. She's strong. Later when we come to pick her up we are going to be hearing about how awesome her day was and how she can't wait to come back."

"I hope you are right."

"You know I am."

The two of them left the school for the time being.

* * *

Finn and Rachel stuck to their word and got to the school before 10:30. Rachel sighed as she sat in the car. She said, "I can't believe you talked me into having a baby before Arabella was in school."

Finn chuckled and told her, "Don't put this on me, Mrs. Hudson. You wanted this baby and you know it. Landon is going to make our lives complete. We'll have our girl and our boy."

"You say that now. You have to remember that I know you. You sir have baby fever. You are going to end up wanting more after Landon and I know it."

"Not if you don't want them. You are the one that goes through all the pain and hardships for us to have these beautiful babies."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a cheese ball. That is what I love about you."

Finn and Rachel got out of the car when they saw Miss. Leighton come out with the students. Arabella came running at them. Finn picked her up and asked, "How was your day, honey?"

Arabella smiled. "Good. I have new friends. I missed you, mommy and bubby though."

Rachel smiled and told her, "We are here now. Your daddy and I are going to take you out for lunch and ice cream now. I think Landon missed you. He is kicking like crazy trying to tell his big sister hello.

Arabella put her hand on Rachel's stomach and smiled. "When is he coming out?"

Finn laughed and said, "Just two more months and you will be a big sister."

"Cool. When he comes can I bring him for show and tell?"

Rachel smiled and said, "We will have to see about that. I might bring him to see your friends once or twice. You are already a wonderful big sister."

Arabella smiled. Finn took her hand and said, "Let's go." The three of them went off to have lunch. Rachel had never been happier. She was with the man of her dreams and they had a beautiful daughter and son on the way. She never thought all those years ago that things would actually end up as well as they did. She thanked her lucky stars every day for them. She couldn't wait to meet her little boy and be the perfect family she knew they would be.


End file.
